Card captor JAY!
by bloodysword99
Summary: OK guys!sorry under construction! I'm finishing this story once and for all! Just wait! :3
1. Swallowed by light

Jay has become the card captor...

**Jay has become the card captor! WHAT!? HOW!?**

Card captor Jay!?

By: bloodysword99

It was a lovely day in Werites Beacon, The sun was shining, the birds was chirping and the people were all enjoying the day…Everyone was doing fine since Grune went away. They still hang out together. Shirley and Chloe had their usual chatters and their love for Senel. Will being a sheriff and trying to be a good father to Harriet. Norma kept annoying people for money with his crazy master, Zamaran. Senel being clueless and Moses lead his so-called 'boys'. Everything was normal…_(yha right)…_

"Didn't I say NO!" Jay yelled as he walked w/ a stupid bandit.

"C'mon! Jay!" Moses pleaded but he only received a death glare from the unseen jerk…

"What's all this?" Will overheard the fight.

They stopped in front of the old teacher.

"nothin'…" Moses chuckled.

"Any way…" He said slowly. Will felt a little uneasy something was not right between them…

"Norma's going to drag to an excavation again…" Will said with all regrets.

"Again…" Jay annoyed as usual…

"What is that bubbles thinkin'?" Moses sighed…

"You think we should split this place…"Moses tried to escape…

"You don't have to tell me, you idiot…" Jay insulted

"Too late, Red…JJ…"

The red head and the little ninja turned behind them in a nervous state. The treasure chick grinned as Senel, Chloe and Shirley with her with frowns of defeat…

"Sorry guys…" Senel apologized.

"She was very persuasive…" Chloe added.

"She was too strong…" Shirley sighed heavily.

Everyone frowned in defeat. Norma being so energetic and all, stumped around with a pout…

"Oh come on…This time…you'll like this one…" Norma tried to lift their spirits…

"Oh just like the last time…" Will said.

Everyone recalled the last adventure. She dragged them to the Waterways to search for some kind of bracelet. They all remembered how they were being chased out of the waterways by an army of monsters. They all had that shiver down their spines remembering how ugly the monsters looked and how pathetic they looked as they screamed out of there.

"Oh come on guys don't give me that look!" Norma pouted.

"I just couldn't imagine how pathetic we looked…" Jay sighed…

"Past is past, JJ! Now…" She paused.

"We're going to look for…" The treasure chick was cut…

"A holy bracelet?" Shirley added.

"A demon sword?" Chloe added.

"A sacred talisman?" Senel suggested.

"Super sacred eres!" Moses jumped up and down.

"A death sentence..." Jay said.

"No…no…no…no…And maybe…" Norma answered their questions…

They all gulped with the last answer that she gave…

"We're going to look for Athena's library…" Norma stated…

"!?" Will exclaimed.

"So your goin'na drag us to find some gals library…" Moses said.

"Yup…" The chick answered.

"I've heard of this library but…I thought it was just some kind of rumor…" Jay said.

Will went closer to her. They all thought she'll get a bonk on the head to stop this silly dream. Norma shut her eyes for the pain…but…

"I think it's a great Idea, Norma…" Will said. Norma smiled.

"WHAT!?" everyone backed away.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Will seem exited.

They had no choice but to follow them. The rest had the same hypothesis that Will didn't notice coz of his desire for knowledge, Norma had a trick up her sleeves.

When, they reached the top of the altar of the sea, Norma checked around the circular platform.

"Norma…What are you doing?" Shirley asked.

"They say the entrance is near the bridge of the radiant waters of light…" Jay explained.

"In English please…" Moses couldn't understand…

"As expected the bandit to never understanding…" Jay sighed.

"It means…it's near Nerifes…And Nerifes is near the sea…And what better way to explain where the sea's power is the strongest…Than here…" Will explained in simpler terms yet the bandit still scratches his head.

Jay gave out a heavy sigh…

"There is no hope for you…" The ninja whispered. When, the others were paying attention to the chick's deadly experimentation of any traps…The bandit stood beside the ninja…He stared at the younger…He whispered to Jay these sweet words…

"I love you…"

Jay gasped and feeling his face growing a warm temperature. He slapped the bandit's mouth to shut him up…

"Stupid…" He whispered as he glared at the bandit.

Moses spoke a few words but his words could only be heard in muffles coz of Jay's hand…The ninja took of his hand…He immediately wiped his hands on the bandit's chest…

"Eww…bandit bacteria...Now, What did you say?" Jay asked…

Moses grabbed Jay's hand and kissed it passionately…

"I said you're just da cutest thin'…"

The ninja immediately pulled away…

"S-stop that…" He whispered.

"Ah…c'mon…" Moses pleaded…

"Hey guys! I found something!" Norma yelled. The two idiots stopped their glaring/ Romantic moment and turned to the bubbles.

_-click-_

They all gulped and turned to Norma as their eyes twitched. The fear of something will go completely wrong is 100. They would give it 1,000,000,000,000 if they could…

"What the hell did you just do, bubbles?" The bandit said in a half whisper, half-shouting.

"Shhh…keep it down Red…Just wait…" Norma whispered.

A few moments have past but still nothing. Jay had the guts to approach near the platform.

"NO! Jay! What'da hell are you doin'!" Moses yelled.

"JJ!" Norma yelled as she was behind the platform.

"Jay!" The rest yelled.

"For my calculation, nothing is happening…So it's safe…" Ignoring everyone's cry, he stopped just a cm from the platform.

"If ya go any further, I'm goin'na fry your small ass!" Moses threatened to stop him.

"I like to see you try bandit and besides…" Jay stepped in the circular platform. Then, he turned to them. He closed his eyes and sigh.

"See, It's a technical difficult-AH!?" Everyone eyes widen.

A strong wind a rose from the platform, Jay shielded his eyes as his clothing and his black hair danced with the up rising wind. Then, the rim of the circular platform lit with a golden light. Rays of light started shooting out the rim, slowly covering the ninja with its radiant light.

"JAY!!" Moses cried out as he started to run to him. Jay was disappearing into the light…Moses was almost there but he stopped in his tracks…Everyone was stunned…

"J-Jay…" Moses said.

"W-what?" Norma muttered.

"This…isn't right…" Senel spoke.

"Im-impossible…" Chloe said.

"Astonishing…" Will spoke.

The ninja's feet were lifted off the ground as his body was lifelessly flouting just a few inches from the ground and his eyes were barely open. Then, held his folded knees and wrapped his arm around it. (Like his crying position)

"So…this is the entrance…to the library…" He said. Then, the light swallowed him.

"JAAAAAAY!" Moses cried.

**Then…Everything seemed silent…**

**Next Chap: reach for the cards**


	2. reach for the cards

Jay has become the card captor

**Jay has become the card captor! WHAT!? HOW!?**

Card captor Jay!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 2: ****Reach for the cards**

The ninja opened his eyes and found a blurry vision of a white floor and some tables. He tried to recall what happened to him but nothing…Finally gained his vision and strength back. He stood up scanned the area only to be stunned…

"Is this…A-Athena's library…?" He gazed upon the library…Floors and floors of shelves of books...The Windows were stain glass…Its showed nothing beyond them but only radiant light. The floors were made of white marble….Jay's head turned from every direction…He stared at the floor then…

"What's this?" He stood in the middle of an emblem. It was a seal circle with the moon and sun. Jay examined closely by kneeling.

"These writings…It's not Relares…its not any language that I know…" Jay scanned as he felt the carvings of the emblem.

"The sun and the moon, huh…" He stood as he gazed at the huge emblem carved on the floor. He soon remembered that he was at the altar of the sea.

"Right…I was at the alter when…I….I need to get back…"

Jay soon wondered in the first floor of the library. Searching for any books that can help him. He ran everywhere and read a few books. The place was so darn big that he could even count how many shelves he pasted.

"Darn it!" he yelled as he returned to the emblem. He slammed his fist to the nearest table.

"What am I suppose to do, now? The others might be worried…" He paused. Then, he shut his eyes and letting out a small chuckle. He remembered how the bandit looked when he disappeared. It was sad actually. He is not chuckling because how stupid the bandit looked but how the bandit called out to him in worried cries…

"That stupid Moses…but I'm glad…" He felt a blush streaking on his face. He shook his head out of the fantasy.

"What are you thinking, Jay!? Stay focused!" he slammed a fist once again on the table. Then...

"What's this?" Jay looked at the table it had carving on it…Its wasn't Relares so it was very hard to figure out…

"I got it!" he ran in the library or labyrinth of books…

"I know I saw it somewhere…"He started to search some books…

"Ah! Here it is…" he ran back with the book…

"Ok let see if I can decipher this..." He looked at the book cover and saw a few letters resembling from the writing on the table…He pulled a chair in front of the codes. He sat there for hours. Jay was running in and out of the labyrinth carrying stacks of books. He's head started to ache but he still continued.

The light stayed the same around the library even though it seemed like a day has pasted.

"I've got it!" Jay rejoiced.

"Search the sky for wisdom...Search the sun for strength…Search for the moon for guidance…Then, thou shall find her…" Jay spoke aloud.

"The sky…" He looked up…

Jay gasped…The ceiling was filled with gems of different colors and kinds. They shined as the pitch-black background made the gem so beautiful…Then he looked at the moon and sun on the emblem…

"The sun and moon…belongs to the sky…and the sky is the universe where we came from…To find…her…"

"!?" He hatched an idea but he sighed because of one thing…

"More books..." Jay whined. He ran to the library…He came back with mountains of books. The ninja pushed away the other books to the floor since the table had no more space coz of all the darn books. He sat down and started reading…

As he read, the bandit filled his thoughts…

Jay's thoughts: _'I wonder what that bandit is doing. He would probably just sitting around…not caring at all…'_

Then, he remembered those sweet words he whispered. _"I love you…"_

"Maybe I should reconsider his offer…" He spoke out of no were…He shook his head in rage.

"NO! STAY FOCUSED!!" He slapped his forehead and continued reading…

The ex-ninja was so darn tired. He hadn't swallowed this much information in his whole life. Even though he has lots of knowledge and love to obtain information for a young brat but this is just pure torture, don't you think?

It seems like hours have pasted. The radiant light remained the same but it has almost been a day and a half since he was imprisoned in the labyrinth. Then, he searched for another book on the shelves. He tried to reach the high shelf but he was too small.

"Curse this height of mine…" He mumbled. He stacked up a few books to help him reach the book. It was risky when the books started to wobble. Then…

"Oh no…" He was able to reach the book but…

-BANG!- Jay was found buried in mountains of books. He dug his way out the pile of books, gasping for air.

"That's it! No more of these pathetic books when I get back! I'll just stick to talking to people about any information!!" Jay the angry wasn't pleased at all. He looked at his hand and saw the book he trying to obtain.

"At least I got the book…huh?" He looked at his other hand and saw he grabbed another book by mistake.

"Now here's a language I do know…English alphabets finally…" He read it…

"The Clow…hm? Maybe I should investigate about this clow person…AFTER! I leave this place!" He held the red book in his hand and another book in his other hand. He reached his table and held up the red book first…

"That emblem…It's the same as the one on the floor…" He observed the book's golden protectors on the pointy sides as red gems were on them. He noticed that there was a strip of somewhat cloth sealing the book…

"Hm? I am starting to think how this Clow person or thing is related to this library…Did this thing or person created this prison. I mean library…or something else…"

"I just hate it if I don't know…" he was pissed off… he held the small golden protector of the single strip that sealed the book. He was about to tug it but he sighed…

"I don't have time for this…" Jay said. He let down the red book and read the other book… _(That was close…)_

"I got it…," he said.

"I need to look at the sky to find Athena's star…" He went to the near the huge emblem carrying a book and looking up to the gem sky. He turned to the page with a picture of Athena's star…He observed the sky as he walked around to find it. Then…

"I finally found you…" He stared at the gem or star. Then looked down…He was at the same place were he was found unconscious at the center of the huge emblem.

"What now?" he turned a few pages. Then found something…

" There was a tale about a noble man, the noble soldier…He was wise…He was only created by the Gods and Goddesses to fulfill his mission to vanquish the dark army of Hades…When he has succeeded the one who was assigned to kill him was the great Athena…He knelt down to Athena…The great one took pity on him and let him free with 1 wish…He thought hard…And finally he raised his sword up to the heavens… '_Oh great Athena I only wish to return to the place where I came from…the stars…I belong there…Pls. great one…I wish to return home…' _Athena smiled… _'Noble man…I shall send you home'_…" Jay only sighed in thought.

"I love a good challenge but this is just too much for 1 day…" Jay said. Then, he hatched another Idea THAT doesn't involve books…

"Maybe it's that easy…"

He put the book down on the floor...Reached in his pockets. He held the dagger up in the air…

"Oh great star of Athena hear my cries!" Jay yelled to the sky…

"As a noble warrior of the legacy Pls. Oh great one! I wish to return home!" There was no response…Only silence…He let down his arm and head…He lost all hope of returning…To his family…The Oresuren…Senel…Chloe…Will…Shirley…and…and…NO!!

He knelt down and stuck his dagger hard on the floor. He let his head up and tears flowed on his cheeks to his chin and dripping on his hand as he gripped his dagger hard…

"OH GREAT ATHENA!! PLEASE!! I WANT TO RETURN TO MY HOME!!"

"ALL I WANT IS TO BE WITH MY FAMILY!!TO BE WITH HIM!! TO WITH MOSES!! PLEASE!!IM BEGING YOU!!OH GREAT ONE!!PLEASE LET ME BE IN HIS ARMS!! I CARE FOR HIM! I! I! LOVE!!" He cried out just to cut by the emblem lit with golden light…

'_Rise Noble ninja…Noble Jay…I shall return you to your home…And You are welcome here…Anytime you wish…Pls. be with him…You must have a great feeling to care for him this much…Now, Go…show them to this sacred place…You have proven your worth for wisdom…for strength…All you need now is guidance…Let your love ones guide you…Let him guide you …Please return soon… ' _a voice told… Jay was certain it was her…Athena…

"Thank you great one…" He rose with his dagger and wiped the remains of his tears…Then, He was lifted off the ground and swallowed by the light…

**I made up the story of the Noble man…Heheheheh….I'm sorry for any mistakes...I'm no good in grammar...I'm as stupid as MOSES!! YAHOOOO!!**

**Review pls!!**

**Next Chapter: Jay's mistake**


	3. Jay's Mistakes

Jay has become the card captor

**Jay has become the card captor! WHAT!? HOW!?**

Card captor Jay!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 3: ****Jay's Mistake (Part 1)**

After Jay's disappearance a few minutes ago, the bandit kept punching the circular platform crying out. Cursing the platform…His knuckles started to bleed. The others tried to stop him but he just pushes anyone who goes near him.

"Sandor, Calm down…" Chloe tried to calm him from a far. She didn't dare to come any closer. No one would dare…not even the grumpy Will or the noisy Norma…

"Moses, Stop that…" Senel commanded.

"Yha, Red!" Norma agreed

"This isn't going to bring him back…" Will spoke.

"Shut up! Ya'll just goanna give up just like that! Huh!?" Moses turned to them with look of rage. Everyone fell silent of his look. He wasn't the stupid Moses that they knew at that moment.

"Ya'll don't have no right to tell me how I feel! He's important to me! And Ya'll no nothin'!! Ya'll just shut-" The bandit was interrupted by a…

_-SLAP!-_

A strong slap on the left cheek, by a certain Merines that made Moses froze facing his right…

"WE don't know anything!? HE'S our family to Moses! HE'S important to us to! SO you also have no right to say we don't know how you feel!!" Shirley snapped at him.

The bandit still frozen in shock. She's right though…They also care for Jay…But…Moses cared not only as a family…or just a friend…but…

"Shirl! Red! Look behind you!" Norma pointed. The two turned to their back and saw a pillar of radiant light around the platform…Then, rays of light shooting out of the pillar as it showed a familiar figure.

"Jay!" Everyone yelled in joy. Moses went on the platform to reach for Jay…

"What are you doing, Moses!? Get back here!" Will ordered. The fear came to them. Maybe the light would engulf him as well. The bandit ignored the old man.

The pillar suddenly stopped…The ex-ninja falling 50 feet from the ground. It was dangerous because his head was first thing to hit the ground and on top of that, he was unconscious.

"Jay!" the bandit cried…

"Oh no, JJ is gonna hit the ground!!" Norma cried.

"No! He's going to hit the water!" Chloe observed.

The bandit had no time to waste. He was going to hit the water. As he stood there on the circular platform, he decided to make the choice that may cost his life. As Jay was nearing to pass the altar, Moses took a few steps back.

"Moses! Be a genius for ones!!" Senel yelled realizing what he was trying to do. Shirley stayed silent.

"You can do it, Moses…" Shirley said.

"Shirley! What are you saying!?" Senel and Chloe heard her words.

"Look at his face, I haven't seen Moses that determined...that sure of himself…" Shirley spoke not letting her sight off his determined look on Moses' face. They all looked at Moses and staring at him…Such determination…

"No one can stop him…Not even his family or even the great Nerifes…People would do anything for the one they love…No matter how reckless it is…I know what he feels…" Shirley spoke. Everyone was silent. They recalled what Shirley did for Senel…How she jumped to his rescue…

"Shirley…" Chloe whispered.

The ex-ninja was fast approaching. The bandit held in a large breath.

"Here goes nothin'!!" He ran. Then, as Jay the unconscious was at his reach. The bandit jumped and tackled the ninja falling with him. He shut his eyes and hoped for the best.

"MOSES!" Everyone yelled. He was out of their sight. They ran to the edge of the altar. Senel, Norma and Shirley knelt down and looked down to just to find the bandit hanging for his dear life as he cradled the ex-ninja with one hand.

The bandit gazed upon the sleeping Jay. The information gatherer leaned his head on Moses' bare chest, smiling slightly. The bandit smiled back then, looked up at them.

"Hey! We ain't goin'na be hangin' here for long, Right?" Moses still had the strength to joke around.

Everyone laughed.

"Hold on, Moses!" Will yelled.

"You really are stupid, aren't you Red!!" Norma yelled. Moses chuckled.

After the reckless act by the very own stupid bandit, Moses let Jay lean on him as the ninja slept there. They were still at the altar of the sea. Chloe and Shirley chatted in one corner near the magical flower that Grune planted. Senel, Norma and Will observed the circular platform but not moving any closer to it…In addition, well, Moses wrapped his arm around Jay's neck with his neck brace on the floor. The bandit gazed upon the sleeping Jay. Moses sighed.

"Look at ya…Ya really enjoy drivin' me crazy, don't ya?" Moses smiled. Then, he planted a gentle kiss on his cheek...He took this opportunity and planted another kiss on his neck…The ninja moaned…

"I'll be protectin' ya always…" He embraced the little 16 yr. old kid as their faces were close…He let the ninja sit on his lap and they snuggled together. As Jay felt warmth on his body, he gently smiled as if he knew it was Moses all along…

After a while...

**Jay's thoughts:** _'Wow…The warmth is just so…tempting…'_

Jay snuggled in him even more. The ex-ninja was awoken by chuckles. It sounded so familiar. He just hoped only for one thing when he was about to open his eyes.

**Jay's thoughts:** '_Oh please! Don't let it be the stupid bandit!! Anything but him!'_

He opened his eyes slowly hopeing his theory wouldn't come true but alas…He found the bandit just less than a centimeter away from his lips…

"If you don't get off, I swear you'll wake up in a coffin…" Jay tried to hold all his anger not to attract any attention…Well just until the bandit backs away…

The bandit smiled which made the ninja blush.

"Just relax, Jay…"

"Relax…Relax…how am I suppose to relax when I just awoken to the most unpleasant sight…" Jay whispered with an angry tone.

Moses chuckled. Then, moved away from his lips and planted it on the ninja's forehead.

"I'm glad…" Moses smiled gently as he released him and stood up. The ninja blushed.

"Mornin' Jay!" Pretending that Jay just woke up. The ninja was shocked because even though the idiot loved to annoy him, he didn't try to embarrass Jay that time when they embraced.

"Hey JJ!" Norma ran to them.

"Jay! You're awake!" Senel ran to him. He knelt down and smiled.

"Are you feeling any better, Jay?" Chloe approached him.

"You should tell us next time when you would be falling from the sky, I mean…" Will chuckled.

Moses walked away from the forming crowd around the ninja and started to stare the sky…Jay stood up and smiled at them.

"I'm doing much better, now…" Replying to their concern. Even though he was talking to the group, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the bandit. Every time he paused for a laugh or chuckle, he would shift his eyes to the bandit staring at the sky for some reason.

Shirley approached the ninja and tugged him away from the crowd. Having a moment of peace with him. They all tried to fallow her but they were stopped on their tracks by the death glare of the Merines.

"Don't you dare come any closer than what you already have…" Shirley said in a dramatic and scary tone.

They all twitched as they stepped back.

"Um…I'm gon'na check on the wa'cha thingy…" Norma said in terror and ran near the platform.

"Oh…Coolidge look at that over there…We should go check it out…" Chloe also said in terror. Senel scratched his head.

"I don't see anything…" Senel clueless as always. Chloe grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

"Just play along!" Chloe said.

"I-I better see what Norma is up to…Lets go Moses…" Will walked away with Moses fallowing.

"What'ya think she'll do to 'em?" Moses asked as they walked away.

"I'm not sure but all I know Shirley doesn't want us to take any part of it…" Will answered.

As the rest dispersed, Shirley turned to the ninja. Jay twitched a bit…Who knows what she'll do to him?

"How are you feeling?" Shirley smiled.

"I'm doing fine…Tell me Shirley…" Jay was cut.

"Listen to what I'm about to say, Jay…" Shirley went close to him. Jay gulped knowing Shirley wouldn't hurt a fly but he wasn't sure about her Merines side…

"If you feel any pain in your heart…You can always turn to me…" Shirley whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"You know the 5 minutes have passed after you disappeared…Moses was so worried about you…He cried and started to punch the platform…and When you came back you were falling from the sky…He had to jump and tackle you just to get you…Risking his life for you…He fell with you and luckily he grabbed on something…Then, you both lived…And when you were still sleeping…Moses was by your side…Your very lucky to have a big brother like Moses…" Shirley didn't really answered his question…

"He's not really my brother you know…" Jay snapped.

"I know…" she smiled.

"Excuse me but can you get to the point…" Jay frowned. Shirley stepped closer to him and gently pulling his shoulders for a hug…she closed her eyes…And whispered to his ear…

"The point is…You can turn to me for anything at all…Wither it's about your problems or about your true feelings for him or just to talk…"

Jay was shocked but soon returned the hug as he sighs and closed his eyes…Not saying a word…

Meanwhile, as the bandit was talking to the others, he just happened to turn to Jay and saw something so…so…so hurtful…

"No…" He muttered. He saw the two of them embracing with smiles on their faces. Closing their eyes…

The bandit kept his one eye wide open gazing at the unpleasant sight. He held his chest feeling pain…Telling himself this isn't happening…The pain was just unbearable…Terrifying just by the mere sight, what more if he's heart was ripped in to two.

"Red?" Norma approached in concern. She turned to where he was staring and gasped.

"Oh…Red…" Norma frowning for Moses…the bandit just let down his head…

The embraced stopped and they smiled at each other. Jay walked near the platform and stopped at Moses…The bandit had no eye contact…Moses let down his head forming a fist on his chest…

"It's really hard for me to say this but…" Jay turned away.

"But thanks…" Jay blushed. Moses kept his head down. Norma just stared at him with a sad look. Inhaling a big breath, He lifted his head and put on a fake smile…

"Don't mention it…" Moses said.

"Don't you worry, I won't…seriously…" Jay said. Moses let out a fake chuckle.

"Good thin' your small…If you were as big as you a REGULAR 16 yr. old you would be dead coz of your weight and I wouldn't be able to carry ya…"

"Stupid!" Jay snapped. They all chuckled.

After that…

"Ok everyone gather around…" Jay called them.

"Stay around the circular platform…" they did so…

"What's all this, JJ?" Norma asked.

"Ya sure we need to be standin' this close to this death trap…" Moses whined.

"Jay…What are you getting from this?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not sure we should be this close…" Senel recommended.

"I agree…" Will agreed.

"You want to see the library or not?" Jay snapped crossing his arms on to his chest.

"!?" Every one exclaimed.

"HOW!? WHAT!?" Will exclaimed.

"I suggest you all keep your mouths shut…" Jay said…Then, he stepped forward on the platform. He put his hands together…

"What are you doin'?" Moses asked.

"Shhh…Sandor don't interrupt him…" Chloe said. Then, they gazed at Jay…

"Oh great Athena…Great Nerifes…I have proven the strength and the knowledge to enter to the sacred labyrinth...By the powers of the sun and the sky…And now I have the guidance from the people around me…By the power of the moon…Please…" Jay whispered then…

'Of course noble ninja of the legacy…As I said before you are always welcome here…' They all searched the sky…

"Did ya'll here that?" Moses exclaimed.

"What was that?" Will fallowed….

Then, a radiant gold light lit on the ground, surrounded them…As Jay was lifted of the ground they had a radiant blue light surrounded their bodies…

"Brace yourselves!" Jay warned.

"AHHH!" Shirley held Chloe as they both screamed.

"Arg!" Senel shield his eyes.

"AHHHHH! JJ!? What the!?" Norma held the bandits arm.

"YAHOOOO!!" Moses yelled.

"Amazing…"Will just smiled.

Then, they were engulfed in the radiant light…

**-P-L-E-A-S-E- **

**S-T-A-N-D-**

**B-Y (LOL) **


	4. Jay's Mistakes Part 2

Jay has become the card captor

**Jay has become the card captor! WHAT!? HOW!?**

Card captor Jay!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 4: ****Jay's Mistakes (Part 2) **

"Oh my head…" Senel ruffled his hair.

"Wow…" Chloe sat up at she held Shirley up as well…

"What just happened?" Will rubbed his eyes.

"I don'now but my head feels like it turned to puddin' " Moses sat up.

As they, all gained their strength and vision Jay already stood with his back turned away from them.

"Don't worry about that idiot, you don't have a brain at all…" Jay threw an insult…

"Now wait just a-!?" The bandit gasped.

"Moses?" Will said. Then, he looked around and gasped as well…

"Sandor, What are you_-gasp-_!?_" _Chloe gasped fallowed by Shirley.

"Wow…" Senel muttered.

"I see you're amazed as expected…" Jay smiled.

"Welcome…To Athena's library…"

They all paused to admire the scenery…The stain widows that showed nothing beyond them only radiant light. The Floors and floors of books and the huge space…

_(Wait…Where's Norma you ask? Well…)_

They all stood up except for the bandit. The bandit just sat up on the floor…Why? Well…

"Get up Moses…" Senel commanded.

"I wish could but…" They all turned to him except for the ninja.

"C'mon Bubbles! Get off!" Moses commanded as Norma slept across his legs…

"Zzzz…" They all sweet dropped.

**Jay's thoughts:** _'What are they doing over there…?'_

Jay turned to them and to his shock, he saw Norma sleeping on the bandits lap. He tried to calm himself but it was too difficult…He started to gasp for air…Being angry for some reason…As his eyes sparked on the treasure chick, he clinched his fist and shifted his eyes somewhere else.

"So…this is how it feels to be hurt by someone you lo- …" he realized what he was about to say and rapidly shook his head.

"No…I don't…" He whispered and turned his back on them and started to walk away but he was stop by well…you can say a few words from Norma…

"JJ…Likes…JJ loves…um…someone…Very stupid…person…JJ loves…" Norma mumbled…Jay immediately ran to her, pinched her ear and pulled it hard.

"If you dare finish that sentence your life would end here and now!" Jay yelled with a blush.

"Ouch! What did I do!?"

Everyone chuckled. Soon everyone was exploring the labyrinth. Everyone was just happy…Well some of them…

"Look at this! Monsters that I haven't seen before! Such beauty!" Everyone just ignored Will's squabbles of excitement on the first floor.

Meanwhile somewhere on the second floor…

"Hey Chloe look at this…A book about the Ferines…" Shirley showed Chloe the blue book…

"What's your book all about?" Shirley took a glimpse of the knight's book…

"Oh this…The great Knights of our past…I hope the name Valens show up" Chloe smiled.

Meanwhile on the third floor… 

"I only have one word for this place…" Norma paused as the bandit checked on some books…

The bandit stopped reading and turned to Norma…

"BORING!!" Norma yelled.

"Wha'dya come here anyway if it looks like its so borin'?" Moses asked an intelligent question for once.

"I have other motives for being here, Red…"

"I knew it…There had to be a catch…" Moses sighed and continued reading.

Meanwhile a few shelves way 

"Hey Jay…" Senel approached the ninja as he fixed a few books…

"What is it?" Jay turned to him just to find him holding a red book and pointing at it with great curiosity.

"What's this thing?" Senel asked…

"It's a book, Senel" Jay sighed.

"Sometimes I think you're as stupid as Moses…" Jay added.

Senel wasn't really the smartest in the group. Well Moses was the stupid one and Senel was the dense one.

"I know it's a book…but…Hey!?" realizing the insult at the last minute.

"Here…" Senel handed over the red book.

"I found it on a table on the first floor…" Jay reached the book and looked at it…

"The clow…" Senel read it as he went closer to examine it in Jay's hands…He didn't realize he was too close to the ninja…He leaned his hand for support on a book shelf **as if** he was trying to trap Jay. Even thought he didn't know he was doing it…SO STUPID!!

"What's that look for Jay? You seem serious…" Senel looked at Jay from below; the stupid ninja looked up at him in order to speak…

"Well…This book seems…weird" Jay gazed on to Senel's eyes not realizing anything…

He just blushed…Not fully aware of his state…A moment of think silence came…The ex ninja just gripped the book tighter realizing slowly what the hell is happening but never made a slight motion…

Senel being stupid, as he seem, blushed…

"Why's that?" Senel slowly closed his eyes…Slowly coming down to Jay for a kiss…

"Senel…What are you doing?" He had this moment of weakness and barely opened his eyes because it felt…Well there are no words…to describe such a thing…

They were about to form a kiss but…

"Red! Hold still!"

Jay's eyes widen of that statement. He immediately covered Senel's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Senel muffled.

"Shhhh!" Jay silenced him...and listened.

"C'mon Bubbles how long do I have to do this…"

Moses said, hearing these worlds from just a distance from where Jay was made him nervous yet that wasn't the word that shocked him…It was…

"I wont stop 'til I get what I want, Red!" Norma yelled. Jay's eyes widen. He slipped away from Senel and ran to them fearing worst.

"Jay what's wrong?" He said before running after the ninja.

As he ran passed by some bookshelves, he thought about what the treasure chick's intention. He let his head down staring at the white marble floor as he ran gripping on the red book.

"I hope my theory is incorrect…" He was so concentrated on that thought that he almost tripped because he was suppose to go right. He stopped for a breath and turned his head left and right and left again. Senel finally caught up to him…

"Jay…I finally caught up…" Before finishing that sentence, Jay the unseen ran again ignoring the panting idiot.

"Hey!" he exclaimed then and ran after him.

**Jay's thoughts:** _'I hope he wouldn't …He's an idiot but he's not __this __stupid, is he?' _

He was about to reach his destination he just needed to turn right. Then, he heard books crashing down. He ignored it and turned to his right. That was one of his worst decisions he has ever made.

"M-Moses…N-Norma…You…" Jay froze in shock. Silenced…

His heart ached…His eyes stared to feel teary and hot…He couldn't move or even breath for that matter…He let his right hand dangle on his side like it was lifeless as his other hand held the red book. The only thing that was making him have the ounce of strength to stand was his dignity…Well…What's left of it, any way…

He saw Norma on top of the bandit as the bandit was slightly setting up and lot of books were scattered around them. They were gazing in each other's eyes…The gaze that Jay felt that they never had. When Senel spotted Jay, he slowed down a bit seeing him frozen in shock as his hand was shaking with the book…

"Hey Jay what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost…" Senel approached him not looking at the disturbing sight. Then, the idiot had a bit of brain cells left to realize the sight. Then, gasped.

Hearing the gasp Norma looked up and saw Senny with his mouth gaping open but that wasn't what shocked her but Jay's even paler face staring at them as if he was about to cry…

"Senny…We…I mean…" Norma tried to make an excuse. The bandit only sighed thinking it was only Senel.

**Moses' thoughts:** _'Oh…its only Senel…good thin' it ain't…'_

His thoughts were cut by the treasure chick...

"JJ, this isn't what'cha think..." Norma spoke. Hearing her say that name that made the bandit widen his eyes…Making him scared…

He slid upward taking a glimpse of him as he turned his head…He felt even more heavy hearted once he saw his face…Looking so shocked...Looking so confused…A boy who was about to cry…

"Jay…this…is…" Moses began…Jay let his head down avoiding his gaze…They were all puzzled once Jay let a chuckle…

"That's…That's…pretty stupid of you…bandit…" Jay started as he continued his insane chuckling.

"If you're going to do your funny business with Norma, I suggest you go to the inn or your dirty camp…I'm sure Norma would love that stench of bandit…" Jay continues to chuckle not letting any one see his face…

"Jay? Are you feeling all right?" Senel asked slowly…

"JJ?" Norma started.

"lil' bro…" Moses started.

"I'm feeling more than 'all right' Senel…Hey! What would you feel if you saw two idiots going all naughty in a stupid library? Huh?" Jay asked going almost completely insane…

"Jay…This ain't what ya think…" Moses said.

Jay's sick of this. He thought he could hold it in longer…

"Jay? Are you really Ok?" Senel asked slowly again reaching for Jay's shoulder.

When, he touched his shoulder he felt that something wasn't right…In a sense that wasn't easy to describe…Senel looked carefully at Jay…Then, his eyes turned sad and frowned…

"Does it hurt, Jay?" Senel whispered just enough for the ninja to hear…

Making him so unstable…Jay's insane chuckles turned in to held back sobs…

Moses and Norma stared at him making them so heavy hearted but it wasn't over just yet as they couldn't think of anything worse than this...

As Jay let down his head completely not showing a hint of his face…They saw something shiny that dripped to floor…They traced it back…and saw it leading it back to Jay's face…

'T….tears!?' they all thought.

"I'm happy for…for the new stupid couple!!" Jay yelled as he dashed away.

"Jay!" Moses cried.

"JJ!" Norma yelled.

"Jay! W-wait!" Senel tried to fallow him but he was to fast and lost him…Moses pushed Norma a side and stood there…Senel stopped in front of the bandit before searching for the ninja. He stared at him long and hard.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves…" He stated and ran passed by them…

Moses stayed silent…

"Red, I'm sorry. I was just trying to reach that book I needed you help, right. And…" Norma was cut.

"Save it bubbles…" He said coldly.

**Meanwhile **

Jay was running anywhere to lose them…As he ran with that red book…

**Jay's thoughts:** _'It was a mistake to even think that I cared for him!! It was even a mistake to let him call me his Little brother! It was even a mistake to let him touch me! Everything's a MISTAKE!!'_

The tears came back…The thought…That mere thought of these mistakes that he has made was too much for him. Has he become this unstable!? Has he become this stupid!? What happened to Jay the unseen!? The smart Jay!? Has he really lost it!? He wasn't sure of himself anymore…I mean who is he!? He didn't know…

He was running and running until he reached a white duct that lead to the next floor. He entered it and was taken away…Unaware someone was fallowing him…

When Jay reached the fourth floor he immediately dashed out…He didn't really care where he was…The ninja wanted to escape…Escape this pain…Pain that he hoped he would never encounter after they defeated Solon…

He finally tripped as he was between two shelves. Dropping the book on the floor and remain still and silent…As the remaining dry tears stayed on his face…His sore red eyes couldn't shed any more tears…he just panted, laying flat on his chest…

"I'm so pathetic…" Jay whispered. He sat down and made his crying position…

"Stupid bandit…Stupid Norma…" He sighed.

He lifted his head and saw the red book…He reached for it and stared at it…Looking at that emblem…The clow… Then, he was about to make the biggest Mistake…

"Clow…" he slowly said as he gripped his hand on the red strip that served as a lock…

"Clow…cards…"

And….And….And….

**Sorry next chap. Ya'll just hav'ta wait!! YAHOOOOO!! **

**Jay:**_One thing puzzles me…_

**Me:**_What's that Jay?_

**Jay:**_You don't have any reviews yet you still continue this story…_

**Moses****: **_Yha…I've been wonderin' about that myself…_

**Senel:**_Can you tell us? _

**Chloe:**_Please…We would like to know…_

**Shirley:**_Please…_

**Norma:**_C'mon, wrong grammar…Tell us…_

**Me:**_I'll ignore that insult Norma…fine you know why I write this story even thought it has less reviews coz its fun…I just love the story about Jay being the card captor and all that couple stuff and how __**Jay and Senel getting it on In the next chapter!!**_

_-Blushing-_** Jay****: **_W-what are you talking about!?_

**Me:** _Oh, my…I just gave away__** a clue to the next chapter of the story…**_

**Moses: **

_C'min' up next…_

"**The card captor is born!?"**

_Senel and Jay are doin' what!? _


	5. The card captor is born!

Jay has become the card captor

**Jay has become the card captor! WHAT!? HOW!?**

Card captor Jay!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 5: ****The card captor is born!?**

**_(WARNING LONG CHAP!! And special thanks to Basuki coz she made the fist review on Card captor Jay!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!And dont worry I have a few dresses I know Jay would Love to wear Later on!)_**

Jay stared at the red book as he sat in his crying position. To recall everything, he remembered how he was driven away by the pain that the bandit and the treasure chick caused. He felt the dry tears on his face and the soreness of his eyes from all that crying.

"I'm so…so…Stupid…" He finally said it. Admitting how stupid he really was.

For starters, the fact that he has somehow grew weak to the bandit, showing his true self besides the gang. The other fact that he actually showed weakness to him by crying, sure he had cried on him and even hugged him when Grune had to go but he didn't cry for him that time. Now, he's crying because of him.

"No…I'm not the stupid one! He's the stupid one!" He tried to lie to himself by shouting these words.

"I'm not in love with the likes of him! He isn't even worthy for me! Or…" He paused falling in to silence…

"Or I'm not worthy enough for him…" Jay shook his head thinking of this. Then, his rage started to increase thinking how did they have that gaze…that gaze that they never had…

"What does that bandit see in her!? He's stupidity is blinding him!! Norma is!! She's weird! She's too abnormal! She's! She's!" Jay yelled to the book as if it was his only friend. He shut himself up by covering his mouth as tears were immerging_ (again)_. This calmed him a bit; he took his hand off his mouth and gazed at the book with sad eyes.

"She's a living breathing…female…" He sighed. He stood up. He placed his right hand on the book's cloth that served as a lock. He let his fingers dug under the golden protector of the strip that also served as the main thing that holds it all together.

"I've been ignoring this book for some time now…" He said as he dug deeper under the golden protector of the strip cloth.

"Maybe this can clear my mind…" He said.

He took a deep breath and removed the seal.

-Clang-

The echoing clangs of the opened lock. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing at stared at the fourth floor.

"Shirley…" Chloe started but the Fennes girl knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, I heard it to…" The two girls stared together at the fourth floor.

"Bubbles, did you hear that?" Moses asked as he stared at the fourth floor.

"I didn't just hear it, I felt it…" She nodded as they both fell silent.

"That sound…Is coming from the fourth floor…" Will looking up at the floor as well.

"Ah!?" Senel fell to his knees and covered his ears.

"Too laud…" He said in pain.

Jay widened his eyes as he heard that clang. Attempting to cover his ear because the sound was too laud but he froze.

"What? Is this…" Jay said forcing to speak. After a long thick silence, the book glowed with white light.

A strong wind flew below the ninja as the emblem appeared at his feet. He remained still, for he knew that it was pointless…

The book burst open and rays of light quickly shoot out one at a time. Everyone was shocked once the whole place lit up with white light. They all gasped as the rays shooting out of a certain area on the fourth floor.

"What is that!?" Chloe yelled.

"This is bad, I'm sure of that…" Will said.

"Red! Red! What the hell is that!?" Norma panicked.

"How am I suppose to know!?" Moses replied.

"AHHHHHH!!" Senel yelled in pain.

As he held the glowing red book for while now, he shut his eyes to snap him back to reality, it worked. He forced his hands to move trying to fight the strong wind blowing for below. He tried to close the book, forcing it to lock again, which stopped some of the rays of light not to be released.

"Almost there…" He weakly said as the book was almost closed. Just a small portion was left, less than an inch for that matter.

"Just one more…" He panted.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Senel bowled out in pain as he was on his knees and covering his ears.

Then, the radiant white light faded in the book. The emblem of the sun and moon disappeared and the strong wind weakened. He was so relived that everything was over. The red book lost it glow completely as the ninja barely grasping it in his hand. Losing his normal sight and his shaking hands and knees. Anyone could tell he was about to collapse.

"It's…It's over…" Jay muttered.

He dangled his hands on his side allowing the book to slip from his hands and falling to the ground…Making the book open and scattered red cards on the floor. Not long after, he was about to fall forward but a pair of hands caught the ninja.

"Jay…" The person whispered to Jay. The ninja was leaning on the dense brother's chest. He embraced the sleeping Jay, wrapping his arms around him…

"Se-Senel…" Jay whispered and finally closed his eyes for a long slumber.

Senel smiled at Jay and switched to a bridal style carry. The alliance marine gazed upon the boy as held him firmly. After chuckling a few times he let him down to the floor in order for him to rest.

"Oh? I see…" Senel kneeled down and picked up the cards and the book. He gazed upon the red cards that had the sun and moon emblem.

There was definitely something wrong with Senel…He seems different…

"So…Is this just one of you're tricks? Leaving the other card behind?" Senel said as he let his head down.

"So you think…That Jay is capable of being the new chosen one…Is that it?" Senel gazed at the cards…

"I just don't understand you anymore…Don't worry I'll do my part…" He went over to the sleeping ninja and brushed off the locks of hair on his face. He grinned insanely. He lifted his head showing his right eye flashing a red shine. Then…

"Jay!?" Senel turned to his right as his grin turned to a disappointing frown. He found the whole gang rushing to the ninja's aid.

"And just when I was having so much fun…" The alliance Marine sighed. He quickly took the book and placed all the cards inside. He shut his eyes. Once it opened the dramatic look in his eyes disappeared with the red shine in his right eye and the book was suddenly engulfed in a bright ray of light.

"What happened?" Senel whispered to himself as he covered his right eye.

"Senny! What happened to JJ?" Norma knelt with him.

"I don't know, when I got here, he was already like that…" Senel answered.

"You think had something to with that light…" Will suggested. The alliance marine stepped aside as Shirley and Norma hovered over Jay and healed him.

"Lil' bro…What happened to ya?" Moses asked as he gazed at him.

Senel turned to him and frowned. Fixing a disappointed look on Moses, the bandit turned to him.

"Like you care…" Senel snapped.

"Say that again an' I'll really kill ya…" Moses snapped back.

"Stop it you two..." Will tried to stop the fight before it gets out of hand.

They just glared at each other…Until…

"Ok…JJ's all done…but he still needs some rest…" Norma said.

"Let's go back to Werites Beacon…" Will declared.

"On it!" Moses quickly said but when he turned to the ninja to carry him…Well…

"What da hell!?" Moses exclaimed.

The stupid bandit saw his beloved Jay carried by the white haired alliance Marine in a bridal style carry. The alliance Marine gazed down at the ninja smiling slightly. Well, no one noticed his smiling coz he hid his face that's what he thought except the stupid bandit saw all of it.

"What's wrong Sandor?" Chloe asked.

"N-nothin'…"He shook his head as he kept his eye on white haired brother.

"Let's go to the first floor…" Senel spoke and walked…As he was passing by with Jay in his arms, Moses was enraged but it somehow left his body. Why? Well…You can say that the alliance Marine spoke…

"How could you hurt your own family?" Senel whispered just enough for the bandit to hear. Then, there was a moment of silence as he walked with Jay in his arms. His rage turned in to grief as he sighed.

After that…

"We're here but how are we going to get out…" Chloe asked.

The gang was on the first floor thinking of a way to get out of here as the emblem were under their feet.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea…" Will crossed his arms.

They all sighed. As Jay was snuggling closer to Senel, he just couldn't resist hugging tighter. The bandit crossing his arms and keeping an eye on them as Jay sat down in between Senel's legs as they both leaned on each other.

"Jealousy is such a cruel mistress… " Norma said observing the bandits glare.

"An' what make ya think I'm jealous?" Moses said not taking his eyes of the Alliance Marine.

"Oh, Red…If G-Girl was here she would totally agree with me…" Norma smiled.

"I can't really talk to Shirl or C coz they have love issues with Senny and all…I can't talk to Teach either…" Norma sighed.

"Why not Will?" Moses just asked the stupidest question yet…

"Oh Red…He listens and all but he doesn't seem to be in a social get along…" Norma answered.

"So in other words he just ain't no fun at all…" Moses said still not taking his eyes of them.

"Exactly…" Norma nodded in total agreement.

"Now, since it's partly my fault that you aren't in good terms with JJ and Senny…I'll try to talk to them…" Norma offered her help.

"Wait just a minute…Partly?" Moses not turning to her.

"Ok…Ok…It's entirely my fault. I tried to reach a book. I asked you for your help by giving me a boost. I fell then all that misunderstanding happened, there happy?" Norma placed his hand on her waist.

"That's more like it…" The bandit said slightly smiling.

"Focus here Red! I'll try to talk to JJ about the misunderstanding, k? And I'll try to communicate with Senny even though talking to him is just plain hard…" Norma offered her help. It's very rare for Norma to offer some help unless there's a catch.

"Sorry, bubbles…I have ta do this myself…" Moses kindly declined.

"Fine by me…" Norma said. Then, as they were about to continue their conversation a certain old man bunked them on the head.

"Ouch!" they both held their head.

"You 2 idiots stop all the playing and help us figure out this mess…" Will said.

"What can we do anyway, teach?" Norma said as he backed away a bit to avoid another bunk on the head.

They all fell silent.

"Well, Jay was the one who got us here…" Shirley pointed out.

"So maybe we just have to pray to this Athena…," she continued not knowing who Athena really was.

"So, we just need to pray to Athy, right?" Norma said. They all sweet dropped of the silly nickname.

"Now, how do we do that?" Moses asked.

Senel closed his eyes and grinned.

"Kids these days…" He opened his eyes. His eyes gained back that determined look in his eyes and his right eye shined with red.

"Moses…" Senel called over him. The bandit did so with a frown.

"What'ya want now?" He asked rudely. Senel just grinned.

"Take Jay for a while…" Senel looked at Moses' surprised face.

"R-really?" The bandit asked. Then, the bandit lifted Jay in order for Senel to stand up.

"Ok, guys this is what we'll do…" Senel brushed of the dirt on his pants and walked over to the center of the emblem.

"Norma…Stay on the southern part of the emblem…step on the rim of the seal circle," Senel ordered.

"Why Senny?" Norma just had to ask.

"Just do it!" Senny gaze a threatening look. Norma hesitated and not long, she ran to her place.

"Chloe stay at the Northern part…" Senel said. Chloe did so.

"Will stay at the Western part at the edge of the circle…" Senel pointed. Will fallowed.

"Moses, put Jay in the middle just in front of me…" Senel said. Moses placed Jay in the middle of the circle as the ninja was at Senel's feet.

"Moses, you go over there at the Eastern part" The bandit did so.

"Coolidge, What going on?" Chloe asked.

"I'll explain later…Now, turn to the books…What ever you don't turn your heads to the middle or even take a peek. Understand…" Senel warned.

"Why's that?" Moses asked.

"It would be degrading to disobey Athena's orders in her own library…" Senel said as he crossed his arms.

Everyone wasn't really convinced. Senel sighed.

"Athena would suck your souls if you disobey her orders. So shut up and turn around!" Senel demanded. Not a second to waste, they all turned their heads away from Senel.

"Close your eyes and pray to Athena…To send you home. In addition, don't open your eyes. Clear…" Senel said. They all did so.

**Senel's thought: **_'Well…the praying doesn't really do anything…I just need the extra help from the erens…Since I haven't recovered all my power…And well…the closing their eyes thing is just a cover so no one would see me…'_

As he scanned the area and found everyone closing their eyes. He closed his eyes as well and let his hands dangle on his sides. Then, his body lit up with golden light. He was soon lifted off the ground.

"As the guardian…I call upon thou, O great Athena. From the powerful sorcerer…O great Athena…Recognize me as a creation of the almighty Clowreed…" He spoke just out of their hearing.

He slowly lifted his hands forward and quickly opened his eyes…

"Sent these mortals to earth were they belong…Grant them the wish to return home for O great one you are in the presence…" He paused for a while…he thought as he gazed upon the sleeping ninja before him…how could this be? His just a kid…Is a capable? He swallowed his thoughts…

"For you are in the presence of the new Card captor…" He finally said it…Jay…the new card captor…no way…

He raised his hand over his head forming a fist. Suddenly, golden wings grew out of his back as it opened with magnificence. Letting his wings spread out and lighting up the carved emblem.

Everyone noticed it but didn't even dare to brake the trance of their praying because they thought it was that very action that activated the circle. Yha right…

Then, the light engulfed them all.

**P-L-E-A-S-E**

**W-A-I-T**

"What the?" Chloe rubbed her eyes and saw were she was.

"I'm in…the hospital…"She found herself setting up on her own bed in her rented room.

"Was all that…just a dream?" She asked herself holding her head.

Meanwhile in Will's house…

"Dad…Dad wake up!" The old man woke up on the couch with Harriet by his side. The 28 year old sat up holding his head coz of the irritating pain.

"W-Where am I?" Will asked.

"Dad you're really getting old as Norma say you are…" Harriet gave an annoying frown of disapproval. Just before Will could react, she cut him off.

"When I came in you were already there…I could tell that you were like that for hours even though I didn't see you before…" Harriet explained.

"It…It felt so real…,"Will muttered to himself. Making his daughter curious.

Meanwhile at a certain Inn… 

"Ow…" Shirley said as she held her head. She scanned the area and saw that she was in a room with Norma sleeping on another bed.

"I was…at this library…and…" Shirley muttered but she was cut by Norma's sleep talking.

"JJ loves…loves…Red…and Red…Loves…Loves…JJ…" Then, the treasure chick slept calmly. Shirley chuckled…

Meanwhile at the bandit's camp…

"Oh…My achin' head…" Moses sat up from the floor. Well, since he always sleeps on the floor with a few mats like a mutt.

"Hey, Moses…" Csaba came in and greeted the chief.

"Hey, Csaba…Ow…" Moses grunt.

"Are you ok?" Csaba asked with a concern look. Moses just grinned but Csaba shook his head giving his boss a sign that it was very pointless of hiding it. Moses frowned a bit…

"I'm fine really…just a lil' pain that's all…Hey, Csaba" Moses paused.

"What is it, Moses?"

"How did I get here?" Moses asked. Csaba giving his confused look…

"What do you mean? You said you were going to stay in the tent to get some sleep while I go out to get supplies…the others didn't really saw you leave the tent at all…" Csaba explained.

The bandit was shocked to think that he was in bed all this time…dreaming… Just dreaming of all that…The confession at the altar with Jay…The library…The misunderstanding…It was all just a dream…

"So…I was just dreamin'…" Moses muttered. Making Csaba worried a bit.

Meanwhile at someone's house… 

Jay slowly opened his eyes to find a blurry version of a very familiar room. He could tell it wasn't his room...He felt so warm in a comfortable way and felt a little weak. Finally, gathering his strength to speak…

"Oh…My aching everything…" Jay muttered.

Then after spacing out for a while, he gained back his vision. The ninja decided to get going. He tried to sit up or even move but he was some how trapped…He couldn't brake free… He scanned his body and to his shock to find his body embraced by a person from behind him…

"Wh-What the!?" He struggled to brake free. Squeezing his arms out of the tight hug and kicking wildly.

"Release me this instant!!" He could still move his hands a bit so he tried to reach in his pocket but…

"I took those out for you, Jay…" The criminal whispered. Jay froze up once he found out his dagger gone. Then, he paused for a while realizing who was hugging him…

"Senel…Please release me…" Jay said.

"Awww…How did you know it was me?" He said as he tightened his embrace.

"Ah!" Jay exclaiming.

"Stop that right now!" I'm surprised that he could still talk after that super tight embrace. After a few minutes of Jay struggling to brake free Senel's embrace, he hasn't really made any progress yet. He just wasted a lot of energy. He just huffed a few time finding himself resting from the struggles.

"Giving up already?" Senel whispered to the ninja's ear. The alliance Marine grinned planning to do something sinister. He thrust his tongue on the back of Jay's ear making the ninja moan.

"D-don't do that! Stop!" The ninja blushed as he was gripping the sheets. Senel chuckled and proceeded with his plan. He placed light kisses leading to the back of his neck making Jay shut his eyes and blushed.

He tried to hold back all his moans, but it was just hard that some of the moans slipped.

"Ah!" Jay exclaimed. He tried to claw his way out but Senel was persistent. When, the Alliance Marine stopped Jay panted as he broke in a cold sweat.

"You want more?" Senel asked.

"NO!" Jay quickly answered. He took the opportunity and somehow slipped away from Senel's arms. Jay stood near the stairs…He spotted a bread knife on the floor and quickly grabbed it.

"S-stay away! D-do you hear me! Stay away!" Jay trembling a bit as he held the bread knife.

As Senel sat up not letting his face be seen by the ninja, he smiled.

"Do not fear me…I'll be really…" He slowly got of his bed and stood beside it in silence not letting him see his eyes.

Suddenly, Senel was engulfed with a ray of golden light.

"Where is-!?" He gasped before even finishing his sentence. The bread knife slowly slipped from his hand and fell to the ground with a tune…He found himself facing the alliance Marine as he gripped on his right risk.

**Jay's thoughts:** _'How did he get here!? Is he that fast!?'_

"Like I said…I'll be really…Gentle…" Jay froze in shock with a surprised look on his face. Nevertheless, it the shock some how faded away when the alliance Marine lifted his head to find his face with a look that the Senel never had.

"S-Senel? No…You're not Senel…" Jay wasn't really mad but he felt calm some how staring in those determined eyes…And that red shine in his right eye…

"You're not that stupid after all…" Senel spoke. He loosen his grip on the ninja's left risk, knelt down with one knee, forming a fist to place on the ground for balance, and bowing down the ninja.

"I have been sent to guide you on your quest…" Senel spoke.

"Quest?" Jay was puzzled.

"You have released the clow cards and now the responsibility rest on your shoulders, Jay"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that light was…" Jay paused as he remembered what happened in the library.

"Yes, you opened the book that released the clow cards…These cards could cause the destruction of the world itself…" Senel said.

"So, I'm the one you should fix all this…how about the others?" Jay asked.

Senel looked up…

"No. You're the only one who could do it…" Jay was puzzled.

"What am I suppose to do?" Jay asked. Senel rose up and held his hand in front of him as a golden light and the emblem of the sun and moon appeared. Jay shielded his eyes and…

"You…Jay…this great responsibility rest on your shoulders…" Jay slowly removed his hands to see what was forming in Senel's hand. He saw a necklace with something attached to it…

"A…key?" Jay was lost for words. Once the light faded away, a blue glow surrounded the necklace. Senel gave it a push and floated in front of Jay…

"Take it…It's for you…" Senel started. Jay hesitated at first. He gulped and finally took the glowing necklace by the key. The glow increased as it let out rays of blue light…Then, before Jay knew it…

"What…is…this?" Jay was baffled to find a dagger in hand. The handle was sky blue with a strip of white ribbon circling it and the strip of that white ribbon had two bells attached at the end as it dangled freely. At the top of the handle, the ninja found a pair of small white wings attached to it and a blue ruby in the middle. The blade was sharp and had words carved on it…

"Now, I fully announce you as the new card captor!!" Senel yelled proudly.

As Jay gripped the dagger, he felt like great power rushed to his body. Not taking his eyes off the dagger with those wide eyes, he couldn't believe it…All this…

**The ninja still not knowing what to say held the necklace that turned in to a dagger. Senel or who ever he was at that moment observed the new card captor…**

"**Who knows he could be the new master…"**

**Me:** So Jay...(_Smiles evily)_

**Jay:** Whats with that evil smile?

**Me:** Oh nothing...Say Jay what size are ya?

**Jay:** Why?

**Me:** You'll see! Its a secret! _(Evil laugh!)_

**Jay:** I have a feeling that I'm not going to like the next chapter..._-gulp-_

**Me:** Oh Jay if you had a bad feeling about the secret in the next chap, wait until the other **outfits**-I mean secrets in the other chaps to come...hehehhehe

**Jay:** did you say outfits!?

THE EVIL LAUGH TIME!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

**Next Chapter: ****Up in the sky it's a WHAT!?**


	6. Up in the sky it's a WHAT?

**Jay has become the card captor! WHAT!? HOW!?**

Card captor Jay!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 6:**** Up in the sky it's a WHAT!?(part 1) **

**(WARNING LONG CHAP!! Sorry for any mistakes...I'm no good with grammar!!)**

At Senel's house…

"Who are you really? Any idiot could tell…" The ninja sat with the so-called Senel on the ground floor.

Jay didn't really had a great morning with him. The ninja was still struck by that encounter with him that he didn't keep his guard down for a second. Well, since the wonderful dagger turned to a somewhat blue key/necklace again that was wrapped around his neck, he couldn't really use it.

"That's an excellent question…but first…" The so-called Senel stood up and faced Jay. This so-called Senel with determined look in his eyes gazed at Jay. The ninja hesitated at first slowly reaching in his pocket for any dagger.

"Do you have anything to eat around this place?" He asked as he held his stomach as it rumbled loudly.

Jay just sweet dropped and let out a big sigh putting his hands out of his pocket relived that he didn't make 'a move'.

"Wait here…" Jay walked over to the counter to check if the real Senel had something to eat. He ruffled on some of the containers as the imposter stared. Jay had a really hard time since Senel hasn't really cleaned this place…correction he never cleans his house.

After a while, Jay finally found something. The imposter stuck his nose up in air once Jay placed a container on the counter. Before Jay could open it, the imposter quickly hovered behind him so eagerly.

"Do you mind…?" Jay said as he twitched.

"What's that smell?" The so-called Senel stuck his nose up in the air again to smell the sweet aroma of a dessert like a cat of some kind. Jay knew it was useless so he lifted the lid and…

"WOW!" The so-called Senel stared at a piece of magnificent dessert as his drool dripped on the floor. The dessert is mouth watering just by the mere sight. It was a piece of strawberry cake with pink strawberry frosting smothered on top of the golden brown bread as the slice had a middle layer of frosting and sliced strawberry. In addition, it had an upside-down strawberry on it. It was moist and looked chewy.

Jay rolled his eyes.

"Disgusting…" Jay muttered taking the cake away. The imposter fallowed the ninja as he hovered behind him staring at the cake. He pouted a few times but it didn't have any effect on Jay. He even did those puppy dog eyes with the matching hands stuck together and making pleading sounds yet, nothing…

"Can't you wait!" Jay faced the pouting imposter.

"No…" Imposter started to cry as he said that but Jay knew it was fake. Jay cracked up an Idea.

**Jay's thoughts:** _'This will be amusing…It isn't like everyday that a spirit of some kind possessing Senel's body…I should enjoy the moment…' _

Jay silently chuckled. He shifted the plate to right making the fake Alliance Marine shift with it. Jay shifted the plate to his left, the imposter fallowed being more eager. He shifted the plate again to his right, he fallowed waving his hands up in the air.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" the imposter repeatedly squealed. Jay just laughed silently thinking of what other stuff he could do. He shifted it back to the left again as the imposter waved his arms rapidly in the air.

"Jay! Please I'm disparate! I'm really hungry!" The imposter pleaded but Jay ignored he just shifted the slice left to right repeatedly as the so-called Senel fallowed waving his arms. Then…

"No fair! You-are-so-mean!" the imposter said slowly as he started to roll on the floor crying like a baby.

**Jay's thoughts**: _'Amusing…entertainment like this is hard to come by. He's like the stupid bandit or Norma crying like babies…Moses and Norma…'_

He stopped shifting the plate and went deep in thought. Then…

"The library…" Jay started.

"Can I have the cake?" The imposter poking in a serious moment.

"Here…Just leave me alone…" Jay gave him the cake. The imposter grabbed the plate like a kid and didn't really bother to get a knife or a fork, he just ate the whole damn thing. As the imposter chewed on the cake, Jay fired a question snapping his thoughts about the bandit.

"So back to business, who are you? What is your purpose here? Where did you come from? Why did you take over Senel's body? When did I become the 'card captor'?" Jay fired multiple questions.

The imposter faced him with a splat of strawberry frosting on his cheek and still chewing on the cake.

"WIam Va vreat Theroberus…Vy furpose is fu vauide you fu fulfill va vuties of va Fard Fapter…" He muffled. He ate all his word, literally.

"Excuse me?" Jay snapped. The imposter swallowed the cake and gave out a big sigh.

"That was great…As I was saying…" He cleared his throat.

"I am the great Cerberus! My purpose is to guide you to fulfill the duties of the Card Captor!" He started pointing his finger up the roof, feeling so proud of himself. Jay sweet dropped.

"And? Cerberus?" Trying to make the proud Cerberus continue.

"Please call me Kero!" He grinned, placed hand on his hip and held his chin with the other hand, being too proud again.

"Ok…Ke-ro… Where did you come from? Why did you take over Senel's body? When did I become the 'card captor'?" Jay asked again.

"Well, I don't know where I came from…" Kero blushed and scratched his head.

"Oh great, a genius…" Jay rolled his eyes.

"I took over this body because it was closes vessel I could find, sometimes if you don't summon me or there are no clow cards, Senel returns to normal. I will be sealed inside him, Clear…" Kero ignored the insult.

"And lastly, you became the card captor when you opened the clow book that released the Clow cards that could destroy the word…" Kero explained.

"So you have powers that could assist me…" Jay said.

"Well, since I am a guardian of the clow cards I do have some powers but…" he paused.

"But?"

"Well, since the cards have been released…My powers haven't been restored yet…If you seal all the cards only then I could gain all my powers…" He paced around.

"Why me?" Jay sat down and held his head.

"I'm not sure…" Kero walked over to him and kneeled down.

"But it's not just a coincidence. Everything happens for a reason." He slipped his hand under his chin and lifted it forcing Jay to gaze at his red eye. Jay's eyes widen yet it slowly dropped every second that he came close to his face…They were about to form a kiss when…

-Knock-Knock-

"Who is it?" Kero asked calmly as pinned Jay's risk down to the floor making the ninja struggle but he never dared to make a sound.

"Hey, Senel…It's me, Moses open up…"

Jay cursed silently. Why him!? Of all people! Why him!? Kero slowly buried his face in the ninja's neck showering it with wet kisses. _(Well, Kero form the real CCS would never do this but Senel would) _

The ninja held back his moans trying his best to conceal any suspicion from the bandit. He kicked him trying to get Senel/Kero off him but he was too persistent…Then, something stopped him…

"If you make another sound Moses will hear you and We'll both be in big trouble, so don't make any sound…" Senel/Kero warned the ninja. He hates to admit it but he was right if he made a sound then…then…

"Alright…" Jay sighed in defeat.

"That's a good boy…" He released his hands on the ninja's risk knowing he wouldn't do anything to him. Senel/Kero slipped one hand under his shirt.

"Arg!" Jay exclaimed.

"Stop!" Jay was getting furious. Senel/Kero paused for a while.

"Why? Do you prefer Moses?" the pestering teen asked Jay looking so shocked. Does he really want Moses…To the one…?

"W-what's that suppose to mean?" Jay hesitated as his voice cracked. Just hoping he wouldn't get the answer, Jay gazed at his face. The same face of Senel that he knew yet his eyes reflect another side…Kero's side…

"Senel ya still there?" the stupid bandit constantly getting on their nerves, Senel/Kero sigh and rose up.

"Go!" Senel pointed out the window. Jay sat up still figuring out what to do. He wasn't sure what to do next. He just stared in to blank space with those wide purple eyes. Having that disturbed look on his face, no one could tell if it was shock, disgust, agitation or even the combination of the 3. You have to admit, he's really confused…He's brain was short circuiting after that kind of sexual harassment…Anyone would…

"Young card captor! Go! GO! JAY!" Snapping Jay to reality. Jay blinked hard to gain his senses. He shook his head and ran up stairs. As he was about to jump out the window, he took a last glimpse at the guardian. Exchanging the gazes…The feelings…The guardian of the sun smiled.

"Don't worry…Senel's going to be fine…" Kero spoke. The ex-ninja turned away from him not noticing a golden light surrounding Senel/Kero. Jay didn't really care that he jumped from the second floor. He just wanted to get away from the bandit.

"Won't be long now…" Senel/Kero spoke as he slowly closed his red eyes to return the body of his host.

After a while 

The ex-ninja panted on a near by bench near the lighthouse. Catching his breath relieved that he escaped the sun guardian and the stupid bandit. Knowing if he was caught he would have to deal with the unnecessary attention and waste of breath.

"This is getting stranger and stranger by the second."

Jay setting on the bench resting his head looking up to the sky…The baby blue sky…It always seems to relax him even when he was training under his insane master. Every time he was tired, depressed, or confused he would look up at the breathtaking sky like all the answers will come down from it.

"I feel…rather tired…" He slowly closed his eyes as his loose locks were flying gracefully in the slow cool breeze. Thinking…of something…thinking…sleeping….dreaming…the stupid bandit…Moses…Moses…

"JJ! Wake up!" Jay immediately opened his eyes and looking for the very familiar voice. He rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn.

"JJ! You've been sleeping here this whole time!" Norma waving his arms being slightly annoyed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jay still half a sleep.

"JJ! We've been looking for you everywhere! We like looked for hours and hours!" Norma pissed off. Jay set his eyes on the big clock just a few feet. Damn she was right…He slept about 9 or 8 am. What time is it now? It's past 12!

"S-sorr-" He was cut remembering the unfortunate event in the library…Then, the sleepy look on his face faded replacing it with his famous death glare.

"Just go away you bitch!!" Jay yelled remembering how she gave him pain with the bandit.

Norma backed away her eyes widen in shock. What did I do? That thought circled her fiendish and dirty mind, that's what Jay thought of her since that little misunderstanding.

"Hey, JJ! What's the big idea!?" Norma yelled back.

"Nevermind! What do you want!?" the ninja stood and faced the treasure chick still glaring at her. Norma gulped as she saw the ex-ninja reach in to his pocket for some daggers.

"T-Teach said we need to meet at the fountain Plaza." Norma said with wide eyes not making a move because she knew that he'll have another test dummy besides the bandit.

"Hump!" He walked past by the scared treasure chick hitting her by the arm with he's. (Well, arm) Norma just glanced as he passed her with a confused yet sad look.

"What do see in him, JJ?" She muttered looking up at the sky.

After that in the fountain plaza

"Norma. What took you so long?" Will asked as the both of them came.

"Teach, I was looking for JJ like you said. He was taking a nap on a bench…" Norma explained as she glared at Jay as he did the same at the corner of his eye.

"That's more like it bro! Take a snooze! That's one step of gettin' taller!" Moses laughed as he sat on a bench after giving that insult but it died once he saw the death glare directed at him. The bandit gulped.

"Calm down you two!" A familiar voice was heard. Jay's death glare towards the bandit shattered when a certain white haired Alliance Marine ran between the two.

"K-Kero…" Jay's voice cracked. No, it wasn't Kero it was Senel. He realized when he took notice of his eyes…No red shine in his right eye or that determined look.

"Who's Kero? Someone I should know about…" Moses crossed his arm on his chest waiting for answer.

"Why do you care!? Just go with that treasure bitch! Bandit bastard!" Jay threw a harsh insult.

"What da hell are ya blabberin' about!?" Moses threw his arms.

"You know perfectly well, stupid bandit!? You-"

-Bonk!-Bonk!- Before the 2 knew it they were holding their heads in pain.

"Nothing like a bonk in the head at noon right, Raynard?" Chloe came in fallowed by Shirley giggling her way near the fountain.

"Ok…Since we are all here let's discuss the matter." Will started they all gathered around. "A person has seen a new beast some where on the legacy, just today…Isn't that fascinating."

"Urg…" They all sighed.

"Why are you all sighing?" Will asked.

"Well…It's just…" Senel started.

"Teach you're just going to have a nerd moment…" Norma put it in simpler terms. Just as he was about to bonk her in the head.

"Wa-wait Teach! Not to be rude or anything like that but…We all think we're just not really that interested in that sort of stuff, ya know…" Norma said as all of them agreed.

"It's not just about my interest…It's just good to catch this beast to not cause any harm or at least get some information to dispose of it the next time someone in counters it…To save the people, right?" Will explained trapping them.

"If you put it that way…" Senel said.

"Senny, don't tell you're giving in just like that?"

"But Norma, he does have a good point…" Shirley pointed out.

"I can't back down on that either, Norma…" Chloe agreed.

"I second the motion…" Jay closing his eyes crossing his arms.

"Sorry Bubbles, Ya on yer own here…" Moses spoke. Norma stumped around with great annoyance. "Fine Teach! You win this round!"

Will chuckled on his victory. The others just sweet dropped falling for his set out trap.

"Now, the beast was last seen at the wings of light…" Will explained.

"We'll take the duct as all ways…But be prepared; who knows what kind of power that beast holds…We'll meet at my house, clear?" They all nodded with Will statement.

As they all were about to disperse, Jay picked up a weird ora. He turned to Senel as he also did the same. Senel shut his eyes and opened it to reveal once again Kero's determined eyes…

"Jay…" Kero said crossing his arms. Jay just nodded. He didn't really know what he wanted from him but the ninja sensed it was important.

They both walked away together escaping the sight of the gang.

"Hey, JJ! Senny! Wha'cha doing?" Norma waved at them. They never turned their heads to her.

"Business…" They both said in synchronization. When the 2 left the group in wonder the treasure chick whispered into the bandits ear…

"Looks like you've got competition, Red…"

"Competition? Wha'ya talkin' about, Bubbles?"

"I know Senny is dense and you're well, Red…but…You've got'ta be kidding me…"

After that… 

"Now, I'll explain to you about the clow cards…" The guardian started as they made their way to the cemetery.

"Why are we going to the cemetery?" Jay asked walking up the stairs.

"Hush! It's easier this way. When we get to the cemetery I can show you the secret…"

Jay stopped for a while. A few nasty thoughts rushed threw his minds. Hesitating he took a step backward trying his best not to roll down the stairs.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Kero/Senel asked looking at the ninja with a look of disgust.

"N-nothing…" Jay managed to say. He soon caught up with him hearing he's explaination.

"You see, some where in an alternate dimension, a great sorcerer named Clow Reed. He was a powerful man, a person who was well respected…He was my master. He created the Clow cards, to balance the world…When he died; he sealed the cards in the Clow book, leaving us behind to be the guardians…"

Jay realized the term _'us'_ but he ignored it to ask the questions later.

"The only time it would open again if the new candidate is chosen. In short, that's you. Ok, now that we covered the history, let's talk about the cards. Clow Reed designed the cards to do a specific thing. It won't do any other role. Each card has a weakness wither it's saying their names or defeating it with other cards…Consider yourself lucky…."

"Why's that?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Here…" The gaurdain searched the area making sure that they are only one there. The guardian ran to the end of the cemetery just near Sven's grave.

"Now…"

A ray of light suddenly appeared before them. Then, Kero reached into the light and slowly pulled out a glowing object.

"The…The Clow Book." Jay said as the light disappeared. Senel/Kero slowly opened the glowing book

"You'll see…" The guardian smiled. Upon opening the Clow book a few card shoot out it. The 11 cards surrounded the shocked Jay. He scanned the red card with the emblem. He just turned his head form side to side seeing the 11 cards circling around him.

"Now, turn!" As Kero commanded, the cards turned to the ninja revealing the portraits of each Clow card. Jay was amazed how these cards even existed. This could even be considered as an equality of the power of Nerifes.

"Since you were smart enough to close the book before all the cards were released, the remains are yours to control. Just write your name on it…" Kero said with a grin but inside he doesn't really like the fact that Clow Reed has something planed for Jay.

"They are all mine to control, you say…" Jay looked closely at the cards observing the whole picture of the card's body. As the cards fluttered in the air dancing around him. Jay couldn't help the feeling of happiness around the cards.

Kero/Senel seeing the ninja slightly smiling was enough for him. Therefore, by the snap of the guardians fingers the cards flew into Jay's hand.

"Write your name already, we don't have all day! Besides, I'm hungry! " Kero/Senel said hearing his tummy growl.

"You just ate, Kero!" Jay snapped reaching into his pocket for any pen.

"And one more thing, you must do something in order to protect youself from the battles of the cards…"

Jay didn't took his eyes of the cards as he wrote his name in each one.

"You must arm yourself with protective armor…" Kero just grinned trying his best not to laugh. The ninja turned to the guardian as he held the 9th card.

"And what kind of armor is that, exactly?" Jay asked as he gazed upon the grinning guardian. Senel/Kero snapped his fingers as Jay's body began to glow…And in an instant…Well…um…

"What kind of ridiculous armor is this?!" Kero's ears or Senel's ears almost exploded as his white went up hearing his loud complain. He cleared his ears and smiled a bit as the young card captor wore a familiar red dress.

"Unacceptable! Just plain wrong!!" Jay complained as he wore red shoes w/ a small ribbon on it, high sock that was above the knees with the top cut into a petal shape, wearing a red dress just barely reaching his Thighs and the only thing that was covering his underwear was an over puffed petticoat. Having white short sleeves with a small ribbon on it as his front showed a big red ribbon. As the final touch, the ex-ninja wore a pair of wings on his back with a matching red puffy hat. _**(In short, he was wearing the 1**__**st**__** opening song dress the red one on card captor Sakura…) **_

"Oh contraire, Jay…But I think you look cute!" Jay just blushed and swaying his arms in annoyance. All he could say was….

"NO! NO! NO!" Jay just kept saying that. Kero trying to annoy him acting like he was thinking and said with a lot of sarcasm that…

"So, you don't like the color. That can be fixed…" Before the ninja could stop him, he snapped his fingers and…

"How about yellow?" the dress turned to a yellow and white. With wide eyes, Jay just stared at his clothing.

"How about blue?"

"Green?"

"Orange?"

"Or-"

"Just stop!! I don't need these feminizing dresses!!" Jay just glared at him trying to conceal his blush. I mean wearing a dress is well weird but showing some skin in the process, now that's just too much.

"Not bad…Not bad at all…" Kero held his chin. Jay raised an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?" He gazed down at his dress to find himself staring at one of the only colors that he considered was suited for him. The dress was turned into purple, the white portions turned into deep black, his hat was deep black as well and his white angel wings turned into black bat wings…

"This…color…is…"

"Looks pretty nice huh Jay? Don't worry you'll wear a lot of those when we hunt for the cards…"

"Just shut up! And get me out of this thing!!" Jay could stand this no longer. He stumped his feet and…

"If you don't get me out of this dress I will personally arrange your funeral!" Kero gulped and snapped his fingers not wasting another minute.

"I can't believe I have such a cranky candidate on my hands" Kero sighed seeing the great information dealer writing his names on the rest of the cards with his regular outfit…


	7. Up in the sky it's a WHAT part 2

**Jay has become the card captor! WHAT!? HOW!?**

Card captor Jay!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 7: Up in the sky it's a WHAT!?(part 2)**

**(WARNING LONG CHAP!! Sorry for any mistakes...I'm no good with grammar!!)**

After that

"Here we are! The wings of light!" Will yelled in excitement as they reached the top. When he turned to the gang, they were all panting and some of them were all ready on the floor.

"No time to lose! Let's get started!" Will anxious to see the beast. The gang always considered Will as the ultimate nerd. Even in serious times, he would talk to himself after fighting such a rare and powerful monster.

"What a weirdo...Or should I say a nerdo!"Norma spoke setting on the floor.

"Is Nerdo even a word?" Shirley said barely on her knees.

"I don't think so...W-what about you, Sandor? Is Nerdo a word?"Chloe slowly said trying her best not to show any sign of collapsing.

"Too tired to think...must sleep..." Moses said falling flat on his face and instantly fell asleep.

"I expected this coming from the stupid bandit..." Jay still having the energy to throw an insult.

"Will don't you think...Your going a bit over board..." Senel held his knees trying to convince the old aged researcher.

"Nonsense! A specimen as such should not be ignored!" Will protesting.

"Arg!" finally all fell to the ground with Moses.

"Fine, you may rest but when the beast comes we'll have to examine it!" Will spoke.

"Teach, we'll be too busy fighting for our lives when it shows up..." Norma groaned, as the others were all half a sleep.

* * *

After a while

The gang sat and watched the nerdy man in a far and safe distance to avoid any unknown nerd contamination from him.

"Why does Teach drag us to one his lame monster exploring stuff?" Norma asked. They all stared at Norma with an uneasy look.

"You're the one to talk!" They all pointed a finger at the treasure chick.

"W-what did I do?" The gang just kept staring at her with an uneasy look.

"S-so...What do you think this beast that Teach is talking about?" The chick changed the subject before things started to go bad.

"I don't know nothin' of no beast..." Moses said. Now that they think about it, Will never described the beast that clearly.

"Hey, do you guys know what it looks like?" Senel asked the others but no one had an answer.

"Great...we're hunting something we don't know what it looks like..." Sarcastically saying Jay crossed his arm.

"Hey Will! What does the beast look like?!" Shirley yelled not going any closer, as I said before they could get nerd viruses...

"It's like a giant white bird with a long neck and short beak...the most outstanding about it is that it glows of white and they say its bigger than all the monsters they have ever seen..." Will explained not taking his eyes off the sky.

"So, ya riskin' our lives to fight some bird?" Moses pointed something out for once.

They all just sighed in defeat, as they sat on the floor once again nothing to do. Thinking how this some kind is a threat, and thinking how easy it would be to dispose of a creature that the old man described. Nevertheless, they have no idea how this creature is more powerful than they have expected.

-Clang!- Jay snapped his eyes wide open hearing clangs of gentle bells. The ninja stood up and looked up. That sky, that sky blue color...but somehow he sense something greater than the sky presence.

"Hey, lil' bro…What'ya starin' at?" The bandit asked. The others turned to their concerns.

"Jay?" Shirley, Chloe and Will called yet no answer.

"JJ?" the chick called yet no response. At that time, Senel shut his eyes tight and opening his eyes to find that determined shine in both of his eyes, especially his right eye that shines of Red.

"I can sense…a…" Kero started the sentence taking his sight at the sky.

"A Clow card…" Jay muttered.

Then…

"There! Up in the sky it's! It's!" Will pointed up at the sky everyone looked up and saw…

"What the hell is THAT!?" The red head yelled as his through was dry.

"I never seen anything like it!?" Chloe froze.

"Oh Nerifes!" Shirley exclaimed using Nerifes' name in vain.

"Can any one tell me what's going on with that thing!?" Norma pointed.

"It's dashing this way!!" Jay warned.

The gigantic glowing white bird flew at their range in top speed. Its wings stretched up covering a big space of the sky. As it dashed closer the air pressure was almost unbearable. The gang was nearly thrown off even some of their shields was no match. As the air pressure died of a bit they dropped to their knees as they saw before them a gigantic bird like Will described but more magnificent than they have ever imagined.

The bird just floated above the ground just as the Merines had set before.

"W-what? I…" Shirley spoke as every one of them were frozen in shock except one. Senel or Kero…

"Now the work begins…" The guardian managed to set a grin across his face.

The wild bird let out fierce roar snapping the gang of the shocking trance. As they all stared in its red piercing eyes, Kero sighed and closed his eyes gently. After that, Senel's body was returned to normal…

"Huh? What the…" The alliance Marine spotted the huge bird and had no other thoughts but to take it down.

"Ok! Let's knock it dead!!" Senel raised his fist. The others raised their weapons and got into a fighting stance.

"You're not going to kill it are you?" Will asked.

"Now!!" Senel ignored the question and proceeded.

* * *

Battle zone: 

"Demon fang!" Chloe fired numerous times of different styles.

"Sword rain!"

"Tempus gambit!"

"Twin demon fist!" Senel combined all sorts of combos.

"Whirlwind blast!"

"Phantom Dragon Dance!"

"Lone wolf!" The red head threw powerful spears.

"Wild rain!"

"Eagle shot!"

"Flame dagger!" Jay came in with speed as he held the dagger.

"Dagger!"

"Hawk Pallet!" –WARINING I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THIS ATTACK!

"Ground dasher!" Shirley lifted her quill and silently cast her spell

"Blizzard!"

"Tractor Beam!"

"Indignation!" Will pointed at the bird and took his best shot.

"Shooting star!"

"Icicle volt!"

"Eruption!" Norma on the other hand just played it with all of the comments in the world.

"Meteor storm!"

"Rolling stone!"

End of Battle zone:

* * *

They attacked with all they got...They paused for a while seeing the beast on the ground…but it wasn't over just yet…

"Did we…kill it?" Chloe asked as she panted.

"I think so…" Senel answered.

"Don't be too sure of that…" Jay warned returning to his battle stance.

"C'mon ya gat'ta be kiddin' me!" The bandit yelled seeing the bird float up again.

All of them gasped as they saw the bird only having a few scratches by its wings… The treasure chick sat on the floor hopelessly…

"What's wrong with this picture!? Isn't it suppose to go died!?" Norma whined not having time to correct her grammar.

"Even the power of the Quiet Nerifes and Great Nerifes combined isn't enough…" Jay spoke. Then, he had a thought running through his head…

Jay's thoughts: 'this beast is beyond anything I've ever seen…its powers…The Ora…its familiar…Just like…'

The ninja closed his eyes tight trying to figure out the Ora he's sensing. It feels like…a…

"It's a Clow card…" He muttered. He turned to Senel but by that time, his eyes were already a determined look. Kero just nodded as Jay did the same.

"Guys keep it busy! I have a plan!" Jay yelled. The others were curious at first but they knew they could trust him.

"Ok JJ! Just get back here fast coz we'll be toast!" Norma yelled casting a lighting bolt on the bird.

"Get back here in one piece ya here me, bro!" Moses threw a spear at the beast.

Jay nodded running out of their sight. He first stared at the floor giving some silent doubts of being the card captor. Can he really do this? Is he capable? He wasn't that sure...

"What if I fail? Then…Everyone would…" Jay reached inside his jacket and pulled out the blue key…He gazed at it…

"You can do it Jay; I have faith in you…" The ninja turned to his right seeing Kero/Senel standing in the distance just a few feet.

"Have faith Jay…You can do it, I know you can." Jay's doubts still linger…Staring down to the floor.

"Are you denying the fact that you must save your family?!" Kero yelled. Jay's eyes snapped wide open letting his head. He's right…His family…The people who accepted him…

He clinched his fist with the key and taking in a deep breath…

"I won't ever let that happen…" Jay whispered slightly smiling. He removed his necklace, and stared at it first before throwing it up in the air. He jumped up as high as he can and in an instant, an emblem showed beneath his feet. He shut his and raised his hand up in the air…

"Oh key that conceals the powers of darkness reveal your true nature to me, by my power I command you…"

At that moment the key was surrounded by a bubble of white light as it floated just above Jay's hand. Jay took one last deep breath and gulped before saying it...And after this everything will change…Everything will change for the better or for the worst…

He opened his eyes…then…

"Release!!"

* * *

Back to them

"Man! This thing won't give up!" Norma yelled casting a Blizzard.

"At this rate…We'll…" Chloe paused for a while thinking of the worst.

"I'm not givin' up! Jay has plan! He said we need to wait! So I'll be waitin' " Moses yelled.

"I never encountered such a strong monster like this…" Will spoke.

Moses raised his spear, Norma swaying her straw, Shirley raising her quill, Chloe pointing her sword, and Will holding his hammer, other than the eres and their fighting spirit their nothing agents this amazingly strong beast…

Just as they were about to give up, a think fog suddenly filled the area…It wasn't actually fog it was…

"Clouds?" They all said.

"Demon fist!" A familiar voice said. The beast was hit by a wave of blue light…

"Coolidge!"

"Senny"

"Senel!" Shirley and Will yelled as Senel came to their aid.

"Senel where's Jay!?" Moses said in concern.

"Just Play along! Attack as strong as possible!" Senel ordered they all obeyed his orders and attacked non-stop…

After a while, Shirley just happened to look up to sky and saw a familiar figure. The dark figure landed on its feet holding a some what weapon with ribbon attached to it as the sound of soothing bells rang. No one seems to notice since there were clouds all over the place.

"Who is that?" She muttered stopping her incantation.

* * *

In Jay's battle zone:

As the ninja wore the dark dress that he wore in the cemetery, with his hair down, with an additional black mask shaped as bat wings, and he held the blue dagger in his hand.

"Come and get me you stupid bird!" Jay insulted. The bird flapped it wings and made a lot of air pressure. He shielded his eyes as the pressure cut through his skin. After the attack, Jay was almost cover in red blood. It dripped on the floor, flowing down his arm to the blue dagger.

"Is-Is that all you got, you insolent fool!?"

The monster roared and tried to pierce Jay with its beak. He dashed to side and taking the chance jumping on the birds head. It felt Jay's presence and started to struggle wildly.

"This for hurting my friends!! Ghost blade!" He used eres on its head making the monster feeling pain and before the monster could do anything about it. Jay jumped up and pulled out a card.

"Seal this insolent beast! Windy!" He threw the red card, held the ribbon of his dagger and threw it as well…As the card stopped in front of the beast, the tip of the blade hit the card causing a blue ripple affect activating the card. As Jay held the ribbon trying to focus all his strength on the ribbon that conducted his power to the dagger, he muttered a few words…

"Consider yourself defeated…" As he stared at the struggling beast's eyes, he's face streaked of blood along with his arms and legs. Going almost numb, he had a few strength left to tug the dagger releasing the Windy…He fell to the floor head first with his dagger…He looked up and saw a beautiful maiden before him. The Wind maiden floated close to the new card captor…

"Let me help you…" she said with out moving her lips. She just smiled at him. Jay barely keeping his eyes open, lay there observing the battle…

The wind maiden wrapped the beast with her white wind. She managed to retrain the beast by pulling him down…

Jay knew it was the moment of truth even though his severely injured he needs to do this…He knew very well…He stood up with his dagger giving the beast a death glare…As his body and his dagger were coated with blood, he just thought…

**Jay's thoughts:**_ 'Never again…I'll never let anyone get hurt because of my mistakes…Not now…Not ever!'_

The golden emblem appeared beneath his feet. He took a deep breath…

"Return to your true form! CLOW CARD!" He stabbed the emblem with his dagger as the gigantic bird and the Windy began to be sucked beneath his weapon. The beast was slowly being sucked in and Jay barely holding on to the dagger as sweat and blood rolled down his face.

Finally, the emblem died down and the beast was defeated. Jay pulled out the dagger to find cards under it. He grabbed the two red cards and flipped it…

"The Windy and the Fly…" He sighed in relief, wrote his name on the fly card and shoved it in his pocket. He wanted to collapse but he needs to get out of there…He doesn't really want to be seen by the gang in a dress…

"The idiot is never going to let this down if he saw me in this…." Jay managed to let out a chuckle. He slowly limped out…then…

"Wrong way Jay!" A familiar voice said. He turned with fright recognizing Senel's voice…but…

"K-Kero you idiot…I thought you were…Arg!" He exclaimed. Kero lifted him bridal style as he chuckled…

"Don't worry…The others don't suspect a thing. And great idea of using the Cloud card…It'll disappear any minute nowOh I see you captured the fly card, Very nice…" Kero just smiled after that seeing Jay asleep in his arms…He sighed…

"You did great, and don't worry I'll help you get together with bandit brat…"

End of battle zone:

* * *

The guardian managed to sneak behind the gang. He kneeled down still holding Jay in his arms.

"Time to change this outfit even if you look great in it…I'm not sure about the blood thought. I'm sorry Jay but the only thing I can do is change your cloths…I can't heal your cuts…I'm sorry" He snapped his fingers. The ninja cloths turned back to his normal outfit but the blood and cuts in his face and body remain…

"Cloud card…Return to the Card captor…" He whispered. Then, a card formed in front of him. The Card slipped in to Jay's pocket. As the clouds were slowly fading, the gang stopped their attacking.

"Now…My turn…" He closed his eyes and transformed…

"YAAHOOOOO!! We did it!" the bandit yelled. Seeing the clouds were fading and the beast gone.

"Indeed!" Chloe agreed. Shirley remained silent thinking of who was that dark figure fighting the monster.

"Wait a minute. Where's Senny and JJ?" Norma pointed out.

"Yes, where is Jay? He just left us…" Will asked. They wanted to know the answer but they ended up wishing they didn't…

"JAAAY!! WAKE UP!! JAY!!"

They all turned their heads and saw Senel kneeling before a some sort of body. They ran to Senel and saw something…Horrible…

"JAY!! This ain't real!! No!!" Moses held Jay's bloody body and tugged him in to a hug.

"Ahhhh!" Shirley yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"JJ…This is a joke, right? Right!?" Norma shut his eyes in disbelief.

"Jay…no…" Chloe gasping. She covered her mouth and looked away also crying.

"Quick everyone heal him and let's go back to Werites beacon!" Will ordered.

Shirley and Norma hovered around him and healed him as the bandit held him in his arms.

"C'mon Jay! Open yer eyes!" The bandit commanded him yet no response. He went close to the ninja's ear, shut his eye and whispered such sweet words…

"I-I Love you, Jay…" The bandit tightened his hugs…

**The day couldn't possibly get any worst as it is…**

**Jay nearing the brig of death just by capturing a single card…**

**What more if he has to seal the reaming cards?**

**Will he make it?**

**Next Chapter: Girls are strong to!?**


	8. Girls are strong to?

Jay has become the card captor! WHAT!? HOW!?

Card captor Jay!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 8: Girls are strong to!?**

**(WARNING! LONG CHAP!!Sorry for any mistakes!!)**

A certain ninja found himself in an unfamiliar room, as his whole body were numb and in bed wrapped in white sheets, he tried to clear his vision. The morning sun was in his eyes as the light shined through the clean window. His mind was all-blank, for once…He only remembered hearing sweet words from a familiar Red headed bandit.

"What happened?" Jay attempted to sit up yet failed. The echoing pain of his whole body prevented him from making any or even the slightest move possible…

"Arg!" He let out a grunt. Then attempting to move a finger on his left hand, he failed but the pain wasn't the reason for not moving it. He felt a warm feeling that wrapped his left hand…familiar warmth…

"I'll be protectin' alwayz…" the ninja heard a voice next to him. He was nervous at first giving the fact that it could be the stupid bandit. Since Jay couldn't possibly move at that state he just moved his pupils to his left to gaze at the suspecting person through the corner of his eye.

"Oh no…This isn't good…" Jay just knew it was bad. The bandit setting on the floor as he held the little boys hand, it's just sweet(Well, for the fans anyway…) He didn't like this one bit. Then, when he was about to throw an insult, he noticed that…

"H-he's a sleep…The stupid bandit…" Jay was worried there for minute. If Moses were awake, he would have though of a plan or just killed him in plain sight…But for some reason he's happy…

"Why am I smiling!? I'm suppose to be angry at this stupid creature!!" He just couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, the door swung open…It was the drowning knight and the treasure chick.

"Good morning Jay…" Chloe greeted with a smile.

"Morning JJ! Nice morning to wake up to, right?" Norma grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"No! Definitely not!" Jay just yelled, as he lay motionless on the bed. Before long, he fired some questions.

"Where am I!? What happened!? Why is this idiot here!?"

"Just Relax would you, JJ…" Norma still grinning

"How can I relax when I woke up to an unpleasant morning…?" The information dealer just had nothing more to do then whine to cover up his red blush…

"Ok. Ok. Sheesh…Your at C's room…Ya know the hospital." Norma answered his first question.

"You were just found half dead on the floor of the wings of light…" Norma continued.

"And the last question…" Jay giving a threatening tune in his voice.

"That's an interesting story you see, when we found you on the floor, Sandor was the one who held you from the beginning to the end…He stood by you no matter what the doctor said…" Chloe gently smiled seeing Jay completely shocked with a light blush.

"T-that's really stupid of him…" Jay spoke feeling the warmth of his left hand as the bandit held it. He couldn't believe it…

"Indeed yet he stood by you…You're very lucky Jay to have such a loving brother like Sandor…" Chloe just gazed at both their faces. The sleeping bandit smiled as he slept deeply as if he heard everything and Jay's blush grew hearing her words…

"Yha…You know what? It's pretty stupid of Red to not even leave the room to go the bathroom or even eat…He just kept staring and staring…It's like what 5 days…And-" The treasure was cut by the ninja's mutters…

"5 days…I've been asleep for 5 days…That's just simply impossible…" Jay said. Worrying that he's reputation as an information dealer will fade…He hasn't attended his work for 5 day! Imagine that! Then he remembered…

"T-the Oresoren most be worried so I'll just be-Arg!" Jay trying to sit up but failed once again.

"Just calm down, JJ…Get some rest, you're gonna need it…" Norma spoke moving close to little info dealer. Whispering something in Jay's ear…

"Hey JJ…I'd prefer if you stay at the bottom not top…I know your ass would hurt in the morning but it'll be all worth it…Take my advise, k JJ?"

"W-what's that suppose to mean? Are you intending I would…?" Realizing what the dirty minded teen was talking about, his face just grew hot and red.

"How Filthy can you be!? Never in my whole life will I ever do such a thing especially with the stupid bandit!!" Jay yelled staying in bed. Even though he was a smart boy yet he didn't choice his words carefully enough…

"But JJ…I didn't say it would be Red…You thought that on your own…" Norma putting her evil grin and chuckling as evil, she trapped Jay in his own words…

"T-that was…I-I mean…It was…I…" the ninja drowning himself in his own blush and words…

"Gotcha, JJ…" Norma laughing as evil as possible.

"Despicable, Just wrong…" Chloe giving a disapproving look. She went over to Norma and pulling her ear to the door…

"Ow! Ow! Ow! C!" the treasure chick was being tugged by the ear heading towards the door.

"Get some rest…I'll deal with this, filthy woman…" Chloe said. They left the room as Chloe shut the door.

On the other side of the door:

"C! Why did you do that!?" Norma stumping her feet.

"Shhh! Keep quit…There are very good reasons why I pulled you out of there…" Chloe grabbing something form her pocket.

"1, Jay needs his rest. 2, you were noisy. 3…" Chloe pulling out a key…

"This door can only be opened and locked from the outside…" Norma getting her intentions wrapped her arms around the knight…

"C! I knew you had some fun left in ya!"

"Stop hugging me, Norma…I need to lock the door…But! If things get out of hand, I'll open the door immediately…" Chloe trying to shove Norma away.

"Getcha laud and clear…" Norma agreeing.

Back to Jay:

Hearing only silence, Jay just stared at the ceiling. Not making a move or a sound. Running the same thoughts repeatedly since the two girls left…

**Jay's thought:**_ 'Was that stupid bandit really what I was thinking about…All this time…Have I being thinking about that idiot…But I said those words without thinking…Which means those words are just nothing? Or something?'_

"Why do you torment me? Why?" He said out laud closing his eyes as he felt the sun light on his face. Then it only took one sound to disrupt his time of rest…

-Clung- It sounds like a door being looked.

"N-no…She wouldn't…" Jay gathered all his strength in order to sit up. He held back a few cries of pain. Slipping his hand away from the bandit's hand, he slowly tried to stand.

"Arrrg…" That was the only thing he could let out. He managed to walk as far as a distance from the door. He barely kept his steps straight as he tried to scan the doorknob.

"Those kinds of knobs…Can only be open and locked from the outside…" Jay putting his thoughts together, he just stood in place…

"Chloe would never do as such…I'm not sure about that bitch though…" he tried to reach for the door but was stopped by a pair of tanned hands took hold of his waist.

"Lil' bro, Ya know better than callin' people bad names…" The bandit smiled as he was about tugged him closer.

"You stupid bandit release me! I swear you idiot I will kill you!!" Jay yelled in order to conceal his blush…It was pointless to even struggle since his whole body was in pain. The pain that was caused by the cards…

"Why?"

He just muttered to himself looking down at the bandit's hands. Does he really have to suffer this much? In the cards and his true feelings for the idiot? What does he really feel for him? Sure, he's like a big brother yet why does he feel like there is something more? Something deeper…something too sentimental…too precious just to ignore it…

"Didn't my suffering end when I over came my fear?" Jay held the bandit's warm hand as Moses felt so much sadness…

"Jay…" It was the only thing he could say…As he gently embraced the younger boy, he thought of what to say to him next yet he couldn't say anything for he knew no words can be said at this moment. Finally, he said…

"Ya know…Yer very special Jay. I don't know much but I know 1 god damn hell of a thin', that yer stronger that this lil' bro 'n ya know life is not just taking down a fear…There lots more challenges ya need ta fight…And all wayz remember…" The bandit took in deep breath as he tightened the gentle embrace…

"That we'll be right here which' a…I'll be here fightin' for ya n' da others would do da same…" Such inspirational words…Instead of the ninja feeling sad or about to cry, he just laughed…

"I never thought your empty head would say such words, bandit…" Jay continued to laugh as he removed the bandit's hands from his waist and turning to him.

"I'm bein' all brotherly 'n ya just laugh?"

"Absolutely…What did you expect?" He does fell a little bad for the bandit…Well, that's just a little...

"Um…Ya know somethin' like this…" He gently took Jay by the shoulder and shoved him to the nearest wall as the ninja faced him.

"W-what do you think you're doing!?" Jay saw he's face…That serious face that didn't really suit him. Staring in the bandit's eye he just saw such essence that he would never found in anyone's eye…Only his…

"G-get off me you stupid bandit!" He commanded yet Moses' only response was resting his forehead on Jay's head. Nearing a kissing range, Jay couldn't help but worry…What if he does something that he doesn't like?

"Don't you dare do or even think about it!!" Jay said unexpectedly as the beast tamer smiled.

"Ya don't think that I'll do a thin' like that, ya filthy lil' boy…" He pecked the boy's pale nose. Well from the way I see it, He was so shocked that he almost passed out…The ninja just stood still motionless. Forget about the pain, this is much worst!

"Ahh…I…You, s-stupid b-bandit!"

Moses just chuckled. Then…

"C! I told ya! They aren't done yet…" They found 2 girls poking their heads as they opened the door. The drowning knight and the treasure chick were caught by the appearance of the bandit and the ninja's glare.

"Norma. Chloe. Did you devise all this?" Jay wasn't just called as the unseen, he was also called Jay the angry.

"W-well…" Both of them had all intentions of escaping yet they couldn't get past that death glare that the ninja gave.

"Good. Would ya mind if ya'll just leave us be…"

"Sure Red! Anything ya say!" Norma and Chloe had a window of opportunity to escape but…

-Bonk!- A fist meet with Norma's head.

"Ouch Teach!!" The treasure chick turned to the old man behind her. At that moment, Jay shoved the bandit away.

"I'll be expecting you as my training dummy later on…" Jay whispered. Moses gulped.

"You're disturbing Jay's rest, being noisy in the hospital and you're thinking of things that you aren't supposed to be thinking…" Will putting on a disappointing look.

"Sure I did those things but why hit only me!? How 'bout C!?" Norma pointing to the drowning knight.

"Chloe is just a victim of your nasty tricks." The 28 year old coldly said to her.

"No fair!" she stumped around.

"What's all this? What did you do now Norma?" The alliance Marine stepped in with the slapping Merines.

"Why is everyone blaming me today?! Its what!? Blame Norma day!"

"Oh, Jay how are you? Feeling any better, do you need anything?" Ignoring the squabbles of the chick, the alliance Marine turned his attention to Jay.

"I'm fine now, Senel…" Senel kept gazing at him as he smiled gently. Making the ninja uneasy.

"What now!? Ignore Norma day!" Norma yelling.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Jay felt uneasy as a light blush crept up his face.

"Nothing much…" Moses felt a bond between them. He was getting a bit furious and decided to stop all this before he explodes.

"Why are ya'll doin' here?" Moses asked.

"C and I just wanted to hav FUN! And to see if you were Ok JJ…" Norma yelled as Chloe fell silent.

"I'm here to stop Norma and to check up on Jay as well." Will answered.

"Me to…I wanted to see if you were doing all right, Jay." Shirley said.

"I just wanted to see you, Jay…" Senel spoke as looked Jay straight in his deep purple eyes.

"Would ya just stop that?!" Moses yelled seeing a romantic moment forming.

"I'm fine now, sorry to trouble you all…" Jay smiled.

"Except for you, stupid bandit. It's my pleasure to trouble you in anyway possible…"

"Lil' bro it's no trouble at all. We're family remember…" The bandit ignored the insult with a grin. Then, the ninja started to wander in his thoughts…

**Jay's thoughts:**_ 'So…I'll be doing this every time a card shows up. Everyone will get hurt…They could be killed if I let them continue fighting the cards…I-I must do this alone…Why did I even open that stupid book!'_

'_Don't think that way Jay, True you're the only one who can seal the cards but needing others help wouldn't be bad, Especially if the help comes from your own family…'_

Jay's eyes widen hearing a voice in his head. He turned to every direction and finally set his eyes on the alliance Marine. He didn't have the determined look so that mean he wasn't Kero. Then, Why?

'_Don't panic short stuff, it's me, kero'_

**Jay's thoughts:** _'the stress has gotten to my head'_

'_No! It's really me! I gained a bit of my powers back. I can talk to you with out transforming but I need to in close range though. Don't worry Senel cant here us.'_

"K-Kero…" Jay spoke out laud.

"There it is again. Who the hell is this Ke-ro?" Moses asked.

"That is none of your business bandit." Jay trying to shut him up.

**Jay's thoughts: **_'Let's just talk later Kero…Is this conversation that important?'_

'_Nha! I just wanted to tell you that I can talk to you with out transforming but I need to in close range. Senel can't here us. And also we can only talk for a short time…Ok see you…'_

"Jay? W-why are you staring at Coolidge?" Chloe hesitated for a little while. The ninja found himself staring at the Alliance Marine as he felt the light blush coming back.

Jay cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Excuse me for…"

"Dozing off in Senny's eyes, thinking of ways to express his undying love for him." Norma saying one of her weird ideas, putting her hands together in excitement.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Senel being clueless again didn't really get her concept.

"Preposterous." Jay crossing his arms.

"Norma!!" Chloe and Shirley yelled at her they both gave a death defying glare.

"Bubbles. If ya ever say that again. You'll be wishin' that you were never born." Moses said giving a death glare of his own.

"Norma, would you just please shut up…" Will held his forehead. Norma was now and forever a hand full.

"Now its kill Norma day!" Norma stumping around.

After that

"Ya sure. Ya can handle this. I can carry ya if ya want…" Moses grinned as Jay gave a look of disgust.

"No." he said coldly walking to the exit of the hospital. Just when he was about to open the door, the alliance Marine ran to the door and opened it for him.

Jay turned to Senel as they both smiled at each other. Moses crossed his arms trying to control his rage. Then, the gaze was broken when Senel shut his eyes….

"We need to talk…" That determined look…That red shine in his right eye.

Jay nodded and they both walked away.

"Hey lil' bro where ya'll goin'?" the bandit asked.

"We're just going to talk, bandit brat…" Kero grinned evilly turning to the bandit. That grin alarmed the bandit, he thought of how many nasty things he could do to his beloved Jay.

"As they walked away with their fingers crossing each other, they silently swore the undying love that they will cherish it forever…" Norma whispered her crazy in to the bandit's ear.

"Shut up Bubbles!" Moses yelled as the treasure backed away.

In Senel's house:

"You did great Jay! Let celebrate by buying me some sweets!" Kero danced around as the ninja just gave an annoyed look.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Jay crossing his arms, he didn't really know Kero that much but he knows one thing. He's a glutinous pig!

"C'mon Jay! Buy me sweets! SWEETS! Sweets!" then, Kero started to jump around him, which Jay hated.

"Stop jumping you look like an idiot." Jay insulted yet no use he kept jumping.

"Sweets! Sweets! Sweets!" Kero kept yelling.

"Oh, I know! Let try on more cloths! Oh, I also have new poses and a speech for you if you go public… " He reached in to his pocket and pulled of a long rolled up paper. Jay was afraid this would happen. He remembered the first time he wore one of the guardian's dresses, he felt so cold underneath and felt naked.

"What make you think I'll let you proceed with your dress up routine?" Jay asked as he stepped his foot forward in his fighting position.

"Um…I didn't really want to do this but you left me choice…." He scratched his head pretending to feel pity for him but….

"Let's try this on babe!" Kero snapped his fingers and in an instant…Well, you know what happens next…

"This has gone to far!! I can certainly tolerate being the card captor and being locked with the stupid bandit but this is just out of my perspective!" Jay yelled.

"I'm glad you like it!" Kero being obnoxious, snapped one more time and from out of no where a spot light hit Jay and the guardian held a mike and…Well…

"Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting Kero's corner is the lovely Jay the unseen! And he's wearing an elegant pink Sakura yukata, tonight! It's like a short kimono up to knee and has a lovely white puffy petticoat underneath that magnificent dress! It's pink and with dark Sakura flower design all over with light pink laces tied in the chest area! In addition, to that lovely dress is a pair of pink leg warmers, a pair of light pink open toe shoes and let's not forget the Sakura hair ornament held in his regular side ponytail position but with some loose a bangs on the side that covers he's right eye and cheek! Oh my Nerifes doesn't he look fabulous?!"

"K-kero…" Jay twitching in anger trying to restrain himself to eliminate him, just stood tapping his foot and trying to find a little amount of mercy in his system. Kero giving such annoying announcement like some kind of host, continued.

"Oh my and let's not forget that pink mask people! Any person with a brain could see how gorgeous he is! Well, except for the bandit brat, he doesn't have a brain! "

Kero was having his so-called fun, as Jay was irritated. Eventually, the guardian snapped his finger and the spot light disappeared did the dress. (T-T NO!) Jay was relieved by sighing but it wasn't over yet…

"Here say these words and do this poses and you'll be fine!" The guardian almost shoved the paper in his face in the excitement. Jay snatched it and read it silently. Then, well you know…

"No! I prefer not to be humiliated like this in public or even in private." Jay crumpled the paper and threw it at the guardian's forehead.

"Oh c'mon! I work hard on this speech and the poses aren't that hard!" Kero picked it up straitened it.

"It's not that it's hard. I just don't want to humiliate myself to the public."

"Oh I'm Jay the unseen and I can't take a lil' embarrassment…" Kero turned his back and slapped his ass in front of Jay making him very furious.

"Stop that!"

"I'll do it if a random man came crashing through the wall and I'm sure that will never happen." Jay being so sure yet…

"Ok then, if a random man burst through the wall then, you'll perform the pose and say the speech to the public." Kero trying to confirm the deal.

"Certainly, yet that will never…" then…Well…

-Boom! -Before they knew it, there was a random man on the floor and there was a hole in the wall.

"You were saying?" Kero grinning. Jay sighed in defeat.

Kero immediately shut his eyes and returned to the body to Senel.

"What happened here? And why are you in my house" Senel held up his fist.

"W-wait! T-there's a-a m-monster…a little demon girl!" The random man fell unconscious on the ground after that. The ninja and the Alliance Marine turned to each other and…

"A little girl?" they both said.

After that:

They came running to the fountain plaza and found a crowd forming.

"What's going on here?" Senel asked.

"That's what we wanted to know…" the old man stepped in with the rest of gang.

"Senny. JJ. How did ya know there was some trouble cooking up…" Norma asking them.

"There was this guy that burst through my wall. I asked the village people what's going on…"

"And? What did you find out, Coolidge?" Chloe making her voice lauder for the crowd's voice were to laud.

"They claimed that they saw a little girl around the area and the random man said that there's a demon girl…" Jay filling in all the blanks as always.

"Don't tell me that lil' gal is the one causin' all this?" Moses trying to find some logic or even sense in all this.

"Well, I've heard from Elsa that 9 people have been sent to the hospital with serious broken bones…And they all kept saying 'Girls are strong!' " Shirley filling in some info on her own.

"This still doesn't answer the question why is there a crowd here…" Will crossing his arms. Then, they felt a presence. It isn't a Clow card. It's not really threatening ora but it was an annoying presence…that beat…this disturbing presence…

"This presence it could only be one thing…" Senel started giving an annoyed look.

"The BB's…" Norma muttered feeling that catchy beat. Then, Curtis walked in along with his trusty Isabella.

"Hey brother! What's all the commotion about?" Curtis smiling.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Senel yelled but it was all nothing compared to the crowds voices.

"In times like this one most sing!" As the bouncers tried to fit in a song number, the whole gang had that same pleading cry….

"NO!" They all yelled.

"This is no time for this nonsense!" Jay pointed out. He wanted to solve this case as fast as possible. The unseen character fell silent thinking of all this. The fear came to him as strong as lightning yet as silent as the wind. What if a Clow card is causing all this?

"It's true!" A village woman yelled. The team turned their attention to the center of the plaza. The woman looked very frightened as she tried to convince everyone of her tale.

"There was this little girl who picked up my husband and his friends and threw them aside like garbage!" The woman seemed persistent. The whole gang tried to squeeze into the crowd making their way to the center.

"Please everyone calm down!" Will yelled trying calm the crowd.

"It's a monstrosity!" A man yelled.

"Now we'll handle this in an orderly fashion. Please go back to your daily business…" Will said. The crowd soon dispersed but the rumors started to form. When the crowd was gone, the team and the bantam bouncers remained at the center of the plaza…

"I don't believe some little gal can cause all this," Moses saying to the gang.

"Me neither…Those people in the hospital were seriously injured. I cant believe this little girl can do it…" Shirley adding to Moses' disbelief.

"Indeed, I don't believe it either…" Chloe adding.

"I believe it!" Norma yelled her answer. The others turned to her to get an explanation for her answer.

"Why's that?" Will asked.

"That's easy Teach! Girls are capable of many things." Norma making her point that's not helpful.

"Besides Norma's point, some people address a woman as little girl because of her weak appearance…It could be a much older woman like ourselves only having a weak appearance but very strong…" Jay explained.

"So you're saying that this girl is actually stronger than she looks…" The alliance marine clarifying.

"If what you say is true brother than we should stop this girl with the iron hammer of justice!" Curtis making his Elves like speech again.

"Isabella! Report to her Majesty right away!" Curtis commanded.

"Yes, Curtis!" Isabella answered.

As Curtis gave his order to his loyal subordinate, Jay had a well…Heard…I mean sensed…a…you know…

-Clang!- Jay lifted his head to the sky feeling the weird presence again. Even though he only sensed this presence once, he feels like he knew this presence too well. As he gripped his chest almost unable to breath, he tried to restrain himself from the utter fear of the card's presence.

"This is bad…Everyone is here. The card could definitely…" He whispered to himself unable to finish his sentence.

"Jay."

The little ninja turned to the alliance Marine. He saw once again his determined look in his eyes and the red shine in his right eye. As the guardian nodded, Jay tried to device a plan for a quick escape.

"Please excuse me. I need to gather more information about this girl…" He made a good excuse but was it enough to convince them? It was easy for Jay to lie since he has that emotionless look in his face all the time but inside he felt kind of…Sad…Really Sad…

"That's a great Idea Jay." Shirley said.

As Jay was about to leave, the guardian came close to his ear and whispered…well…

"Remember our deal, short stuff…"

Jay glared at him as Kero gave a wide grin as he held a piece of pink round chewing gum. He hates to admit it but he did make a deal…I guess he needs to accept it…

"I know!" Jay half yelled as he snatched the bubble gum from the guardian's hand. He walked away moments after.

"I hope you're ready for this Jay coz this isn't going to be an easy card…" Kero muttered to himself. What he said was true this card was dangerous. He just hoped Jay could handle this one…I hope…


	9. Girls are strong to? part 2

**Jay has become the card captor! WHAT!? HOW!?**

Card captor Jay!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 9: Girls are strong to!?(part 2)**

**(WARNING LONG CHAP!! Sorry for any mistakes...I'm no good with grammar!!)**

Back to Jay:

Jay the unseen made his way to the inn. He tried not be spotted by anyone. The unseen kid snuck into one of the rooms and locked it. He sighed first as he opened his fist to see the pink circular chewing gum.

"So Kero said that this gum would help me in battle…" He recalled him saying something about a piece of gum. He sighed once again thinking of what to do now…He pulled out the 12 red cards and opened up into a fan like display.

"Wave…" Jay spoke as the card glowed of gold radiance, slipped out of his hand and floated in front of him.

"Windy…" The Windy card lit up and did the same.

"Wood…Sleep…Snow…Shield…Mist…Cloud…" The 6 cards lit up as well and floated next to the other two.

"Bubbles…Sand…Libra…Fly…" As he observed the floating, glowing cards circling him he couldn't help but sense a delightful presence. As the 12 cards danced around him seeing, he's name written on the bottom, he smiled.

"There isn't much time left…" Jay let out his other hand as the cards came flying on it, stacking up neatly on his hand. He shoved the cards in his pocket and opened his other hand that held the chewing gum.

"I'm not backing down. I've already started. I must finish this to the end…" He spoke. He placed the gum in his mouth and started chewing. Then…In an instant…Well…

"Just perfect and I thought it couldn't get any worst…" Jay found himself wearing the pink Yukata. As he wore his hair in a normal style but with different clip, having long bangs dangling on his side covering his eye, wearing pink shoes, pink leg warmers and wearing that pink mask, he twitched knowing Kero would do such a cruel thing to him.

"It's too late now…" He pulled out the blue key, removed it and threw it up in the air.

Jay raised his hand up in the air as he looked up to the key wrapping itself with a bubble of white light.

"Oh key that conceals the powers of darkness, reveal your true nature to me!"

The emblem appeared at his feet as he added a new pose. He used his other hand to form the ninja style sign in front of his face as he closed his eyes. He formed a fist but only his index finger and the tall man finger remained as it was stuck together. (You know the signs they do in Naruto with the tricks and whatever.)

"I command you! Release!" He opened his eyes the key faded into the bright light. The next thing Jay knew he held the dagger in his hand. He sighed though…He checked his left pocket and found a slightly crumpled paper…

"Step one, cloths, Check…Step two, Ninja pose, Check…Now, Step three, the dramatic entrance…" He sighed again. Thinking of the dramatic entrance, he knew this kind of thing would cross Kero's crazy mind. He stuffed the crumpled paper in his pocket and pulled out a card. He held the card and shut his eyes…

"Come to my Aid! Fly!" He threw the card upward first then threw his dagger up it the air. The card glowed of white as it released white strips of powerful strings. The strings grabbed the dagger wrapping it in its white strips. As it was completely wrapped in the white strings, it shined if radiance blinding Jay of its transformation. Then moments after, Jay found something on the floor…

"I-It's a broom?" He walked up to it and picked it up. It was a baby blue staff with to wings at the end. The wings had a blue gem in each acting like a binder to the stick. The staff was a few centimeters taller that him…(in short it's like Sakura's staff only baby blue and doesn't have the bird figure in the end just the wings)

"Am I supposed to take flight on this thing?" He observed the some sort of winged staff.

"I guess there's no harm trying…" Well, that what he thought. He placed the staff in between his legs, held it with two hands and…

"Now what?" Then, the staff lifted him off the ground. Jay nearly fell seeing him float. He held the staff tight.

"What the hell!?" Jay yelled in fright as he kept his wide eyes on the ground. The fear wasn't over yet…He lifted his head and saw…Well…

"The window is open…So…In my calculation it means…" It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's next. Have a nice ride Jay.

"NO! NO! I refuse to take part of this! No!" He gripped the staff tight and in a flash, the staff dashed out of the window with its frightened passenger.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jay flew up into the sky. He flew upward and upward in full speed. He kept his eyes closed and kept his grip tight, as the dress seemed to be taking the air pressure well…

"Stop you detrimental thing!!" He commanded. Jay pulled the staff upward but instead of stopping it made a few circular loops in the air making the card captor sick.

"Oh Nerifes…" He didn't feel well…He held his mouth with one hand to avoid puking on the dress…After the slight detour the staff went in to a straight speed flight…

"STOP!" Jay commanded once more. He removed his hand from his mouth and held the staff with two hands. He pulled the staff upward again and it stopped…

"I'm glad that's over…" He sighed. Jay looked down and saw a magnificent sight. The whole legacy appeared before his eyes.

"Wow…" Jay had a few moments to take this beautiful sight in…Then, he shook his head once he saw the town.

"Let's begin…" He whispered taking hold of the staff and diving in.

Back to them:

"Ok let discuss what we can do…" Will spoke.

"We have to reason with this girl…" Chloe suggested.

"Yha…We'll give that girl a one, two…" Norma lifting his fist making a few air punches.

"No, I think we should talk to her first…" Shirley said stopping Norma's fantasy.

"If she refuses, we'll have no other choice…" Senel speaking.

"It's a good plan…" Will complementing.

"Hey ya'll. I don't mean ta sound like Jay or anythin' but…" Moses scratching his head trying to say something that Jay would normally say…

"For that plan ta work. Don't we need ta find the gal first…?"

Moses making an excellent point, they all turned to each other sweet dropped.

"The bandit speaks the truth…" Curtis making a statement.

"Wow…Red I didn't think ya think of something like JJ…" Norma complementing or just making fun of him, grinned.

"We need to find the girl so we can reason with her…Jay can give us information on it when he gets back." Shirley clarified.

_"That won't be necessary…"_ A gentle voice spoke from behind. They all turned to the entrance and saw a little girl closing her eyes. The girl long hair tied into two ponytails with Chinese hair bun in top and long bangs on the side of her face. As she closed her eyes the team also spotted 3 red gems on her forehead. There were two small gems and one large gem. The larger gem was placed at the center of her forehead and between the 2 smaller gems. She also had elf ears. She wore a sleeveless pink ballerina dress with puffy pants under it. She wore a metallic wristband with circular studs.

"And who might you be?" Will started putting a suspicious look.

"Wait. Don't tell me this is the girl. She's way too young!" Norma pointing how young the girl is.

"She only looks like about Harriet's age…" Shirley examining the girl's age.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked. The girl slowly opened his eyes and said with out her lip moving…

_"I am the one you are looking for…"_

"Hold up! Did ya see that she didn't move her lips just now!?" Moses being shocked with the team.

"W-why did you hurt all those people?" Shirley hesitated for awhile knowing the girl was dangerous.

"They all mocked me…I tried to play their game but they wouldn't let me…They say girls aren't strong…" She said without moving her lips as she stepped closer.

The team stepped back for the fear of the girl deciding their faith. To be rushed to the hospital or to be dead.

"Why should I be afraid of you?" Senel having the courage to step forward and held his fist up.

"Senny! She'll toss you like trash!" Norma making a description of Senel.

"We won't know until we try…" That was his only response. The team turned to each then turned back to the girl and held their weapons.

"I feel kinda bad for the gal…" Moses said.

"Don't worry we'll take it easy…" Will whispered.

"Go brother! Feel the iron hammer!" Curtis yelled.

Senel dashed in first with his first. He was about to make a hit for the stomach but…

"W-what!?" Chloe stopped in astonishment.

Shirley gasped as Curtis stopped with her.

"Oh no!" Norma yelled as she stopped incantation with Will.

"This ain't right!" Moses almost dropped his spear because of the shocking sight.

_"What's wrong? Can't handle the little girl?"_

The girl was powerful indeed; she stopped Senel's punch with her hand. She didn't look tired at the least. She smiled as she crushed his fist with one slight grip.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" The Alliance Marine knelt down as he felt the pain of his fist. She continued to crush his fist by making small moves alone. The team could do anything because of the snapping sounds of bones.

"Stop it!" Shirley pleaded. The girl only smiled at her and proceeded to crush his bones.

"Coolidge!!" Chloe yelled.

"Senny!"

"Brother stay strong!" Curtis advising.

They couldn't anything but pled. They could even get close. As Senel was about to pass out, a strong wind blew from behind them…

"Ah!" The other yelled feeling the cold wind. It died down eventually. Will turned to the fountain…

"W-who the hell?" Will whispered seeing a black haired maiden wearing a pink Yukata holding a baby blue winged staff stood on the flower platform design on the fountain…

"Release him!"

The girl smile faded as her eyes widen seeing the card captor. They noticed that the girl's face was submerged in fear. They turned to the fountain as well…Then…

"!?" They all gasped seeing the maiden wearing a lovely dress, and mask with her/his pale white skin…

"Wow…She's beautiful…" Shirley said. Upon hearing the Fennes girl's words, the card captor twitched…

**Jay's thoughts:** _'I hate you Kero…'_

"This is our fight don't involve a civilian!" Jay pointed a finger at the girl making her step back.

_"He asked for it! He discriminated me because I'm a little girl!"_

"You don't have to dispose him! Time to return you to your true form!" Jay giving a determined look in his eyes with mixed anger.

_"Why don't you make me card captor!? Catch!"_ The girl was furious. She picked up Senel and threw him up in the air.

"Coolidge!"

"Senel! No!" Shirley yelled as a few tears formed.

Jay gasped and rode on the staff and flew upward passing the group. They braced themselves because the air pressure from his take off was strong…

"Where did I feel this pressure before?" Will asked himself.

Jay continued to fly upward in full speed. He stopped once he saw gravity was taking its part. Senel unconsciously fell with his head first as Jay made a daring move.

"This is going to be difficult…" He placed his first foot on the staff and then the second foot. Trying not to fall, Jay slowly stood up. He sighed then, calculated his fall…

"There!" As he stood on his staff like a snowboard, he dashed his way to his upper right catching Senel in his arms…

"Remind me to kill you later…" Senel was damn heavy all right. Senel opened his eyes a bit seeing an angel…

**Jay's thoughts:** _'Talk you glutinous pest!'_

_'Hey! Nevermind! That card is dangerous! It's the power card! It's really strong! Be careful!'_

"Right!" Jay nodded.

Jay flew down in his snowboard style ride with Senel in his arms. Jay jumped off his staff and laid the alliance Marine down gently. He felt immense sadness seeing the dense boy seemingly out of breath as Jay slipped his hand through his white hair.

"Senel!!" The team rushed to the alliance Marine. Hovering over him and the card captor as they healed him.

"Coolidge open your eyes!" Chloe shaking him.

Jay saw his seemingly lifeless body. His eyes were filled in anger as he grinds his teeth. He turned to the card with rage.

"You!"

_"What's wrong card captor!? Can't handle me!?"_

"Ya monster! What did ya do ta Senel!?" Moses stepped forward holding his spear.

"I'll never forgive you!" Chloe pulled out her sword as Shirley let out her quill.

"You'll pay for what'cha did to Senny!" Norma lifted her straw as Will let out his hammer.

"Feel the iron hammer! For love!" Curtis pointing his finger at the girl.

Jay gasped hearing their response. He turned to them and stumped his feet.

"NO! This is my fight! Don't get in my way!"

"This is our fight now!" Will yelled.

"She hurt Senny!" Norma speaking up.

"So we have every right ta be fightin' this thin'!" Moses not obeying to Jay's commands ignored him.

"Not on my account! You'll only get hurt like him!!" Jay still arguing with them.

_"Sure you guys can join! It would be killing 2 birds with 1 stone! Or at least killing 6 birds with 1 punch!"_

Jay sighed and turned to them. He came close to them and…

"Fine you can join but we'll do it my way…Stay back first…When I say attack…you'll proceed..." Jay is a smart boy. He tried to change the tone of his voice to avoid his secret to be revealed.

"And what will you do?" Will asked.

"I'll do something…Just stay back…"

"I get the feelin' we'll be doin' all da work…" the bandit whispered to the chick.

"I think the 'this is my fight!' thing is just a set up to help her…" Norma answered.

As planned, they all stepped back except for the card captor. He whistled and in an instant, a radiant ray light appeared covering Jay's hand. The light faded as it reveled the blue dagger.

_"You have no cards that can stop me card captor! What we'll you do now!?"_

The power card crossed her arms waiting for Jay's move. Jay closed his eyes as he pulled out a red card.

"A stinkin' card!? That will stop it? Is she crazy or somethin'?" Moses making a statement, what he doesn't know how that stinking card can save their skins.

"Make the balance of the fight uneven!" Jay yelled holding the card up in the air.

_"T-that card is-No!"_

"Libra!" Jay threw the card to the ground as the golden emblem appeared before his feet. He knelt down and stabbed the card with the dagger.

"No way!" Norma gasped with drowning knight.

"W-what the!?" Moses not taking his eye off the card captor.

"She's the person from the wings of light…" Shirley muttered to herself.

"What's going on here!?" Curtis yelled.

"Such power!" Will astonished.

The card was wrapped in a rainbow colored light. As it turned into strings of power crawling at light speed from the ground to the power card.

_"This is unfair!"_

"Wrong, this is right of judgment! What goes around comes around! You've been abusing your strength to the weak…You would have known better!"

The strips of rainbow string restrained the little girl.

_"AHHHHHH!!"_

The little girl fell to her knees as all her powers were trapped in a ball of pick light. The ball of light dashed to Jay's hand letting it float.

"Here! Take it!" He threw the ball of power to them. As the ball exploded and divided into 7 smaller fragments, they were frozen in shock. The 7 fragments went to each of them.

"I-I feel like the power is rushing through my body…" Chloe observing herself as she started to glow of pink.

"It feels like a fragment of the great Nerifes only a lot stronger…" Shirley put her hands together as she started to glow as well.

"Is this like super mega sacred eres or somethin'?" Moses looking at his glowing body.

"No it's not eres…It's something much greater…" Will examining his pink glow.

"It's like a big Wham! Whooosh! Boom! And puffy feeling in the end…" Norma giving such a lovely description as she glowed of pink.

"I feel the power!" Curtis being energized felt like making another song number.

A small pink fragment flew to the back of the team and landed on the alliance Marine's forehead. Senel slowly opened his eyes feeling the power. He slowly rose up and…

"Senel!" Shirley realizing that her brother is awake.

"Coolidge!" Chloe almost jumped in relief knowing his beloved was alive.

"No time for romantic bla bla moments! Time to fight!" Norma braking up the moment raised her weapon.

"Now! Give it one attack…" Jay turning to them.

"Just one pretty lady?" Curtis asked. Jay twitched knowing he was addressed as a 'pretty lady'.

"Trust me…" They all turned to each other then, nodded. They lifted their weapons and…

"Demon fang!" Chloe fired the yellow sending the girl in a far distance.

"Demon fist!" Senel attacked with the strong blue wave hitting the girl as she lay on the floor.

"Grave!" Norma casting her earth spell sends the girl flying up in the air.

"Lone wolf!" The bandit's spear hit the girl in mid-air causing her to land on the ground hard.

"Tractor beam!" the girl was lifted of the ground my beam if light.

The girl tried to stand but…

"Shooting star!" The old man cast a spell sending her back to the ground.

"Feel the iron hammer!" Curtis picking her up and giving her an uppercut.

Lastly, Jay walked in front of her as she tried to stand up. She was bitten up like hell. Jay just gazed at her struggles.

_"This isn't over card captor!"_

"On the contrary..." He lit back a fist and pouched her damn hard. She fell to the ground as Jay smiled a little.

"It is over…" Jay said finishing his sentence. As the power card was unconscious, he turned to his team.

"Please forgive, the power is only temporary. I need it back…" Jay said.

"No way babe girl! This power is great!" Moses jumping up and down.

"Did ya see my attack!? I could destroy lots of ruins and get myself some treasure…" Norma grinning to herself, imagined piles of cash.

"I could catch rare monsters with this power…" Will holding his chin thinking about all the monsters he could examine.

"I could serve justice 10X faster!" Curtis yelling as he dreamt how he takes down bad people.

"This power could be useful during battle." Chloe making her statement.

Jay sighed. He knew this would happen. He was just have to take it by force. Every one of them had use for the power. Why just not give it? He couldn't give the power because like he said it was only temporary. He can't keep the Libra card active much longer. If the Libra isn't active, then the power card would gain her powers back. The entire world would be at chaos. As he was about to break the new that they couldn't keep their power, 2 people stepped forward.

"Take my power…" The alliance Marine spoke.

"Yes, take mine as well…" The Ferines spoke. They were all shocked hearing the response. Jay was relived and shocked at the same time. Why? What possible reason could they have not to keep their powers?

"Senny! Shirl! Ya know how many people can ya save!?" Norma trying convince tham to keep the power.

"Ya! We'll hav lots of fun with this power!" Moses adding to Norma's words.

"She saved my life. I owe her." Senel explained giving a small smile.

"If she hadn't caught me and gave the power I would have been dead."

"Besides, she was the one who helped us at wings of light…" Shirley's words caught their attention.

"W-what? How's that possible didn't we defeated the beast?" Chloe asked.

"Remember that cloud. It was only a cover up to hide her identity. She fought along side us secretly, Am I right?" Shirley turning to the card captor as he said nothing and tried not to make eye contact with them.

"And another thing, this power isn't ours...Without her help we would have all fell into chaos…The reason why she lent us this power…"

"Is to do her dirty work?" Norma cutting off Shirley. The Fennes girl looked at them straight in the eyes, as she got a little angry.

"She gave lent us this power to help her because she trust us not to do this sort of thing. You should ashamed of yourselves! Look at yourselves! Such dirty hands! Not knowing we owe a depth to her! Have you no dignity! No Pride!"

They all felt guilty as they looked at themselves. Shirley and Senel had an excellent point. They owe Jay their lives…

"Shirl…" Norma whispered.

"Why did ya put it like that?" Moses asked as he scratched.

"As a knight, I also have to have Pride and dignity. There for, Please take my powers away." The drowning stepped forward.

"I'll find rare monsters with my own power. So it would have more meaning…" Will stepping for as well.

"Fine…" Norma stepping forward.

"I'm in…" Moses stepped forward with them.

"I'll serve my justice Curtis style." He stepped forward with the rest of the gang.

Jay looked at their faces as he smiled slightly. This is the family that he knows and love, the fun bunch…

"Very well…" Jay turned to the unconscious power card as he did his ninja pose.

"Return to your true form! Clow card!" He stabbed the ground as the emblem appeared at his feet.

The little started to turn to strips of pink light. The strips formed in to a card under Jay's dagger. Then as the sealing process was almost over the team started to loss their pink glow. The pink fragments were slowly being pulled out of their body. The energy was being sucked out of them.

Finally, as the pink fragments dashed to the card and the card was complete, the team fell to their knees.

"I thank you, brave warriors…The power card has been sealed." The ninja showed them the card and revealed the little girl and the name of it…

"The power?" The team said out laud.

"I must be on my way. I'm a busy person. Arg!" Jay felt a sharp pain in his chest as he was barely standing.

"Are ya ok?" Moses stood up running to her/his aid. The bandit took the ninja arm helping him up. As he was doing so, he recognized those eyes, that hair, that skin…He reminded him of…

"Have I seen ya before?"

"N-No!" He tugged his arm away and took out a card. He threw the card and the dagger up in the air as it was wrapped in white light. The radiant light blinded them all that was his moment of escape. He grabbed the baby blue winged staff up in mid-air, ran and rode it in a witch style.

"Hey! Wait!" Senel stood but he out of their sight.

"We didn't even say thanks to her…" Norma said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Or even ask her name…" Chloe said as she looked up at the sky.

"Why the long face, bandit?" Curtis asked.

"That gal seemed so familiar, ya know?" Moses took sight of the sky wondering who was that girl…He seemed attracted to her some how…But why?

**The card captor has done it again…**

**But how long can Jay hold on?**

**Can he keep his identity secret?**

**From his family?**

**Especially from the bandit?**

**It's even harder with him for the**

**Bandit knew Jay well more than**

**Anyone…**

(_Hey people! Sorry for the super long chap!! I need some help here…Do you want Jay to become the new master of the clow cards? I know its still far away but I just want to ask in advance…K! Thank u Basuki!)_


	10. Book set up!

Jay has become the card captor

**Jay has become the card captor! WHAT!?! HOW!?!**

Card captor Jay!?!

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 10: ****Book set up!**

**(Special thanks to BunnyBooL and Basuki for reviewing the story!!! I thank you people so much. It means a lot to me…Thank you… Long chap. ALERT...SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!!!)**

Jay lay asleep on his bed feeling tired of what happened yesterday. Sound asleep like the little kid he truly is. Snuggling in bed with no blanket covering him, he felt cold but he was too tired to even bother. Curled up in to a ball, the ninja shivered a few times. I just wish someone would do something about the cold little boy…Don't worry, not long the door that was on the floor swung open…

"Remember Please be quit. Jay looked really tired yesterday." Pippo said to the anonymous visitor.

"Don't worry…" The visitor stepped in and gently closed the door. The heavy footsteps made on the wooden floor only made the ninja grown. The visitor stopped at Jay's bed staring at his innocent face...His untouched body…Those luscious lips…

A window of opportunity came to the anonymous visitor as he grinned wide with a shadow on his face. Making such dastardly plans for the fresh meet behold upon the visitor, he sat on the side of his bed stretching his hand to the ninja's face…

"I really wanted to taste those lips…" As he brushed his fingertips on the boy's white skin, Jay let out a small moan making the visitor anxious to feast on the prey. He leaned for the lip locking of his life. Moving closer finally tasting the lips he truly desire, he found himself stopping just an inch from the boy's lips.

"What am I…No…I want this…" He whispered.

Hearing whispers, Jay sensed a presence in his room. He finally noticed this feeling warmth near him. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself shutting them again tightly.

**Jay's thoughts: **_'This is just a nightmare…Or just a wonderful dream…'_

He opened his eyes slowly to find his sight not deceiving him. He saw the visitor close to his face as he was staring at him making it impossible to escape.

"M-M-Moses? W-what are you…?" He identified the visitor as the one and only stupid bandit. The bandit moved his hand from his cheek to boy's chin pulling him a bit closer to his face.

"Jay, do ya mind if I just had a taste of yer lips?"

"I-I…"

"Just one. Please…"

Moses was at the point of no return. The bandit gently closed his eye to make his desire to be fulfilled. Jay had the choice to slap him or to enter the point of no return with him. He was at a moment of panic. He had to decide fast or else…

**Jay's thoughts: **_'What am I suppose to do? I have no knowledge of this kind of situation…What now? Should I just?'_

He had no choice he was closing in fast. Jay shut his eyes tight as he a waited for the kiss with his face stroked of red blush. As he puckered up his lips, he just hoped he didn't make the stupid choice. They were about to kiss…But…

"Jay I brought some sweets for us to share!" The door swung open as the alliance Marine came in. The two turned to the alliance Marine. Jay recognized that red shine in his right eye, it was Kero.

"Am I disturbing any business?" Kero asked putting on a grin as he placed his finger on his chin.

"What the hell are ya doin' here!?" Moses gave the so-called Senel a death glare still in that position.

"I'm just here to visit _my_ beloved Jay!"

"What kind of trash is that!? Ya better get yer ass out of here before I kick it for ya!"

"Stop it you simpletons! And get off, bandit!" Jay held back his open hand and slapped his right in the face. Moses dropped to the floor as he held his cheek.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"Let's recap shall we. You woke me up, you tried to kiss me, and you tried to take advantage of me!" He got out of bed and stood up.

"I wasn't takin' advantage of ya…" the bandit tried to explain yet it was true he was trying to take advantage of him in his time of sleep.

"Not another word bandit!"

"But…"

"Go!" the ninja stumped his feet and pointed to the door.

"But…"

"Now bandit! Or else you would have to kiss your meaningless life goodbye instead of kissing me. Now Go!" The bandit had no reason to stay any longer, even though he wanted to. Well, after what he did, he has no right to even argue with the little brat.

"…." Moses turned around and walked to the door. They were at peace…Well for only 5 seconds…

"Don't worry Moses…I'll be really gentle with him…" the guardian spoke such dastardly words. Moses immediately turned to him, as he was just a few inches from the door.

"That's it! You n' me settle this!"

"Bandit! Go! Go! GO!!" Jay walked as he stumped his feet almost shaking the whole house. The boy was somewhat mean…He actually pushed the bandit down the stairs. As the ninja watched the process of the bandit's fall, he didn't felt any pity at all.

"Don't come back until you keep your instincts to yourself!!" He slammed the door with anger as Kero covered his ears. Jay took a moment to glare at the guardian silently then, made his way to his bed.

"I don't really know what you see in that bandit brat…" Kero watched the ninja sitting on the side of his bed.

"Shut up Kero…" Jay let himself drop on his bed with his foot still on the side of his bed. As he stared up at the ceiling, he couldn't take his mind of the choice he made just now…He actually allowed him…To kiss or rather taste his lips…Jay gently with his fingertips, touched his lips…His warmth…He never felt anyone that warm…

"Here…" The ninja was snapped to reality when he saw a big brown paper bag held over his forehead.

"What's this?"

"Sweets. I got it for you."

"Thank you…" Jay grabbed the bag and sat up with the guardian sitting by his side. He opened the bag as it made crumpling noises of paper sounds. He blinked numerous times seeing the bag only contained one chocolate chip cookie.

"Kero…I suspected from the size of this huge paper bag, there were at least a dozen cookies…Where are the rest of it?" Jay twitched for a while as his hands shake in annoyance.

"Um…I-I can explain…You see the cookies were eaten by…by um…" the guardian took a moment before saying…

"Monsters! Yha that's it! The cookies were eaten by monsters on the way here!" The guardian laughed nervously but it stopped when the ninja glared at him.

"Oh…I see so what kind of monster is it?" Jay not taking his glaring eyes off the guardian he took the cookie and got a bite out of it.

"Um…The really…Scary kind…" The guardian was in a tight spot. As the ninja chewed the cookie, Kero felt nervous because in that chewing process he was still getting a death glare from the little ninja.

"That kind, huh? I know perfectly well what that monster is…" He took the last bite of that piece of cookie, chewed and swallowed it. Then, he rolled the huge brown paper bag into a stick.

"Um…W-what monster exactly?" The guardian hesitated for a while seeing the paper bag rolled into a stick.

"Oh…I think it's called…" Jay paused for a while. In an instant, Jay sharpened his glare making Kero gulp.

"Kero, the cookie monster!" Jay swung back the paper stick and slapped the guardian right cheek. He flew across the room hitting the wall...

"Owww…"

"Fetch me more cookies and don't eat it…Or else I'll use a steel bar to hit you instead…" Jay always gave the best punishment suited for any sinner or troublemakers. He smiled a bit waiting for the next punishment he'll give to him.

After that:

"I thank you for the cookies." Jay smiled seeing Kero at the counter of the Werites beacon bakery shop. We all know Kero takes over Senel's body, right? Therefore, it's like seeing Senel with a red mark on his right cheek.

"You're young and you're already cruel…," the guardian said as he took the bag of cookies from the saleslady's hands.

"Oh gosh Sir what happened to your right cheek?" the saleslady asked seeing his red mark.

"That most have hurt…" The baker also spotting his red mark.

"Yes, it really…really hurts…" the guardian moved his pupils to the corner of his eyes to see the ninja smiling with no worries.

Meanwhile:

"Oh. What's this?" An old researcher found a book in the middle of the road going to his house. The researcher picked up the book and dusted it off. It was a book with a huge green star on it. It had no title, name or author written on it…He flipped the pages and saw nothing written on it…

"This notebook will suit perfectly for my research…" The researcher walked away with the notebook not knowing what danger it holds…

At Senel's house:

"Um…J-Jay can I have just one little cookie…" The guardian was on his knees pleading for a piece of the sweet cookie. Jay being a jerk and all as he sat on the floor nest to the guardian, ignored his pleads and continued to eat the dozen cookies in the bag. He even teased Kero by…

"It's delightful to the taste…" Jay took a bit as the guardian watched. It was pure torture.

"I just captured a card yesterday so I have the right to eat and rest to my satisfaction."

"Yha but why torture me like this…?" The guardian clenched his white hair going almost completely crazy.

"Because you deserve it…" the ninja took another cookie and held it with mouth but didn't eat it just yet. It was just nice to see a look a like Senel acting like this.

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!" Kero made a pouncing position like a lion about to attack.

"Kero, What are you doing-?!" It was too late Jay has been attacked by Kero. The cookies dropped to the floor and flew off. As Jay's eyes widen, Kero stared down at him seeing him underneath him. In crawling position, Kero gazed upon Jay as the ninja still held the cookie by the mouth.

"Kero? Please get off me…" He said calmly trying not to freak or anything like that. This is just like the first time they encountered. The bed and the taking of the staff…Jay recalled everything. As he was thinking of the moment of starting to be the card captor, Kero was thinking something of his own.

"W-what are you doing!?" Jay was shocked as the guardian leaned a bit closer. The same situation again, Jay having a choice of slapping him again or going into the point of no return, he just stared at those determined look in his eyes. Kero started to laugh, as he got a bit closer.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm only after the cookie…But Senel's wish…" The guardian leaned closer and snagged the delightful treat with his mouth. Jay inhaled large breaths knowing what the guardian just did made him blush harder.

"Senel's wish? What are you saying?"

"You'll find out soon…" Before Jay said anything, Kero shut his eyes and returned the body of his host.

"Kero! Get back here you insolent pig!" He tried to get him back but it was already too late.

Senel slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry vision of familiar person. Blinking weakly for a few times, helped him to gain back his vision and senses not knowing that the ninja is under him. Jay, seeing his weak actions, didn't make sound for the balance between utter chaos and slipping away with slightest damage is on thin ice.

**Jay's thoughts:** _'This is a delicate mission on my hands. I should handle it with absolute care, I just need to…' _

Yet the speed of time was cruel, Jay could have devised a brilliant solution. The Alliance Marine gained his vision and senses faster than expected. It was surprising that Senel could recover that fast since he's dense and all. The most surprising that the spineless brother identified the little ninja even though his eyes were drowse.

"J-Jay?" Feeling so tired, Senel dropped a little lower to Jay's red face.

The ninja was at tight spot. The slightest move can shift the situation to bad to worst. Remaining completely still was the only option Jay has at that point. Seeing his position, he had no moves left. In a game of chess if given in this point Jay's position is what you would call 'checkmate'. Like a helpless king trapped between the enemies bishops, and Queen. (God what am I saying!? I talkin' about chess!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!)

"Good morning, Jay…" The dense Alliance Marine greeted with a smile. Jay didn't know what to say. Trapped in this loop with him because a certain guardian named Cerberus or Kero placed him in this.

"G-good morning, Senel?" He said stupidly trying to keep the status in a down low. As they stare in each other's eyes, time seemed to freeze for Jay seeing Senel's face touched by the radiant light shining through the window. His eyes of deep sea blue gazed into his shade of dark violet as Senel took his right hand first pinning the ninja by crossing his fingers into each other, and pinning him just above his ears.

"W-What do you think you're doing…?"

"Jay can I tell you something?"

"Y-yes, you can…."

Senel inhaled a big breath then, leaned a little closer to Jay's face. He took the ninja's left hand and pinned it by crossing their fingers together. Pinning the same height as the ninja's ears, Jay couldn't move once again. Having to be paralyzed by the least person who could understand any emotional get along, my god! What has Jay become!?

"I always wanted to wake up like this. Seeing an angel in the morning…" He smiled gently making Jay blush harder. He had those gentle eyes…Yet not the same as the bandit's…It had an essence but it's different some how…but Why?

"Excuse me? An angel…? All you see before you is a sad boy who doesn't know how he feels…" Jay wanted to look away but could escape the gaze of Senel…

"You better start expressing it more often or it will go out the wrong way…"

"…" The ninja remained silent. Hearing such words made him think for a while, he might be right. Maybe the only way to achieve happiness is to show the feeling little by little. _Yha maybe that's it…_

"The heart choices no specific being of thou desire. It could be the being that thou shall least expect…" Jay's eyes widen hearing wise words again…

"Senel…"

"Say no more my sweet…" Senel slowly leaned down and kissed his forehead. Jay's eyes snapped wide open as soon Senel's lips touched his forehead. He's face felt hot as a red blush spread on it. What the damn hell is going on here!? First Moses, Next Kero, Now Senel!? Has the world gone mad!?

"Kero! Get out right now!" Jay yelled. He can't do this anymore. Anyone could predict what happens next. If he didn't stop this soon, they could have done something…Well, you can Jay would have a sore ass in the morning.

"_Alright…Alright…" _

Senel was forced to shut his eyes, and opened it again. Revealing the guardians determined look in his eyes as he sighed in defeat and getting off the ninja, he said…

"You're a real push over with stuff like this aren't ya…?" Spotting the half-empty bag of cookies, the guardian picked it up quickly and ate it fast. Jay got up with that death glare again. Not only was the glutinous pig calling him a push over and set the trap for Senel and him. He's eating his cookies. As promised, he walked to the counter and started ruffling some materials. Kero ate the cookies fast closing his eyes in enjoyment not knowing what the ninja has planned for him.

The ruffling stopped. Kero noticed this action and turned to the counter…He gulped big chunks by accident seeing with his wide twitching eyes what Jay held in his hand. He was expecting this after all.

"J-Jay…What are you going to do with that?" Jay slowly approached him in a somewhat scary manner that made the guardian freeze.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kero gulped on big chunks one more seeing the ninja holding that certain object into a swinging baseball formation.

"Um…" What he held in his hand was a steel bar…It was a long as a spear and definitely more painful than a paper bag stick.

"I'll give 3 hints…" Moving closer to the guardian, he gripped on bar tighter. The guardian was paralyzed in fear.

"1, it's going to leave a mark…" Stepping forward, He continued to glare at Kero as he stepped back a bit.

"2, it's going to hurt really bad…"

"3, there is a large amount of percentage that it would kill you…"

"Give me another hint, please…" He knew what he was going to do but he was too afraid to admit it. The guardian is going to be dead plain and simple…

"I'm tired of playing around…" Jay was about to swing. The guardian dodged the attack in time.

"J-Jay calm down…" Kero tried but the only response he got was dodging the swings. Jay's swings hit the pile of boxes that are now destroyed.

"Wow! What did the boxes ever do to you!?"

"They're-in-my-WAY!" Jay dashed to him and tried to take a hit but instead he dodged the attack causing Jay to crash to ground breaking the floorboards with his steel bar.

"Eeee…And that could have been me…" He sweet dropped as he performed the goody two shoes pose. (The two hands balled up into at fist. Putting it together just below his chin and putting up his right foot behind…)

"Hold still while I obliterate you!"

"Such temper…You need an attitude adjustment. Have you considered getting help on that?"

Jay dashed to Kero with the bar ignoring his comment. The glutinous pig didn't stick around any longer. He avoided the swings and ran to the door.

"You can't catch me, short stuff!" Letting out his tongue, He foolishly stopped at the door holding the doorknob. Jay twitched in anger.

"Say that again and you'll never see the next day light!" Jay dashed to him.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Kero quickly opened the door and ran out side with Jay on his tail.

The folk of Werites beacon all sweet dropped and stopped what they were doing to take notice of the look a like Senel running for his dear life as Jay was hot on his trail with a steel bar in his hand. It just so happened that Norma, Elsa and Harriet were at the scene.

"Come back here you annoying pig!" Jay swung again, which Kero avoided.

"It was only a joke lighten up will you!?" The look a like Senel passed the 3 girls fallowed by Jay.

"Norma. Harriet. Did you just see that?" Elsa took a moment from staring at the chase of Senel and Jay.

"I saw it all right…" Norma still trying to put all this in words.

"I thought Jay is with Moses…but now Jay is with Senel…" Harriet rubbed her eyes and disbelief.

"So, that means Senel likes Jay then Shirley would be heart broken and Chloe…" Elsa stopping at that sentence realized that she would get hurt in all this.

"We need to do something…I don't like when people will be taken away by faith or by a person. I don't like it at all!" Harriet stumping her foot.

"For that to work we need ta set them up. We need ta think of a way for JJ and Red to get together…"

"But how do we do that? Jay and Moses are like cats and dogs…" Elsa pointed out.

They pondered for a little while thinking of a plan. They knew that this is such a difficult thing to achieve. Making them meet without a single fight is just impossible. When they first encountered the bandit and the ninja, they can see right away that they aren't really good terms.

"This is not going to be easy…" Harriet saying the obvious shook her head in difficulty.

"Even thought I don't know them much as you guys but anyone can see that it's just impossible…" Elsa sighed as she was about to give up.

"C'mon guys! We can do it! This would be our first mission together!" Norma raised her fist in the air trying to raise their spirits.

"But…" The younger kids tried to reason with her but no person, no thing, no force, not even a bulldozer can break down her spirit.

"Are ya just going to let C and Shirl's heart be broken!? We'll ya just let Red and JJ's relationship go splat!?"

"No! Of course not! I would do anything for Chloe or Shirley…" Elsa answered of sureness.

"I won't let a relationship this spicy be thrown away!" Harriet answered with great power.

"This is going to be mission impossible! A mission that we can never turn back on! Now! Who's with me!?" Norma raising her fist up in the air once again.

"We are!" the two younger girls raised their fist as well.

"We'll all come up with a plan tonight in Teach and Hattie's house…"

"Right!"

The devious three already had thoughts in their heads about the set up. What they didn't know they would be the cause of all…The mischief in the night of the sky of midnight blue.

After that 

The ninja sat on a park bench near the lighthouse staring at the night sky coated with radiant stars. He had a few things that bothered him. That bothered him from the start. He clenched his fist thinking of Senel's words. Why is the heart like this? Why does it beat for the people you least expect? Falling for a stranger…for a friend…for an acquaintance…for an enemy…for family….

"Why does this have to be so complex?" Jay asked himself losing his usual fact seeing self. This is a battle that he can't really run away from, he needs to be strong, and use his superior intellect…But what if he's approaching this all wrong? The only thing that he needs to use is his _common sense_ that he never thought of using at this complex battle…

"Hey…" A familiar voice greeted him. The ninja took his sight off the sky and looked in front of him then grunt.

"What is it bandit?" Jay asked rudely.

"Um…Well…" The bandit tried to make his small brain think of words that he could say to Jay.

"What's da steel bar fer…?" The bandit spotted the bar leaning on the side of the bench. The stupid bandit wasn't always the smart talker…He gets the stupid stroke every now and then yet at the weirdest times Moses is the person that seems to pick the right words.

"You really want to know? Come any closer and you will find out…"

"Jay about dis mornin'…I was kind of a jerk…" The bandit suddenly changed the subject making Jay frown.

"Kind of, bandit?" Correcting the bandit's statement, He took his sight off him and directed his eyes to the night sky.

"Look lil' bro…I just wanna say I'm sorry…"

Ignoring his apology, the ninja sighed and stood up not having eye contact with Moses. He walked away silently making the bandit uneasy. The bandit glared at his back with his eye trying to conceal his anger.

"Jay! Hey! Wait ya idiot!"

"Oh please, Moses. You're the fine one to talk…" Jay always comes up with the best insults when he's walking away. The bandit fallowed the ninja trying to reason with him.

A few moments later

"Ok! Let's start with the preparation of operation patch it up!" Norma stood in front of Harriet's bed.

They all gathered at Will's house, in Harriet's room. Elsa sat on the middle of the bed listening to Norma's announcement.

"Hey where's Hattie?"

"Here!" The door swung open and the grumpy lass went in holding a notebook. She took a chair and sat near the bed.

"Ok! First we need ta set up the time…We'll worry about the day later. Now, who has an idea?" Norma asked.

"Um…I think the date should be held at night…" Elsa recommended.

"Good idea! The romantic flow will be at the max level! Now, what will they do on the date?" Norma asked once again. Harriet raised her hand trying to share her idea.

"Yes, Hattie?"

"They should have a dinner date…" Harriet said then a smug face appeared in her appearance.

"I'm thinking pasta…" She added.

"And. In addition, let's put romantic candle lights…" Elsa added her idea. Norma grinned in excitement seeing that the grumpy kid and the frail teen morphing into her.

"We're making progress gang! Now we need ta right this all down…" Norma searched for anything to write on. Then, Harriet pulled out a notebook and pencil.

"Nice notebook, Harriet…" Elsa complimented her notebook.

"I just snuck this out from dad's study…" She held out the thin notebook. The notebook was brown and it had a green star that almost covered the front cover.

"Who cares about boring notes of Teach? Let's write it down quick!"

Such playful giggles filled the room with their fan girl ideas. What they didn't know is the danger the note book holds…Just horrible things…Well it's better if its in their hands not anyone else's. Wait…If Norma is handling it then…Oh no! CHAOS shall descend upon the heavens! NO!!! (O.o)

Back to them 

"Bandit! Stop fallowing me!"

The ninja trying to walk away fast in order to get the bandit off his tail. They were circling the city, just to speak to each other. The bandit kept on fallowing him no matter how many insults he threw. Face it, Moses doesn't give up that easily. Well, nor does Jay…

"Jay just talk ta me fer a minute!" The bandit finally decided to pick up some speed. He grasped the boy's arm and tugged him to stop.

"Bandit let me go! Let go I say!" Jay struggled for a while knowing he was at his touch his heart start to beat louder and faster. He paused for a while and turned to the bandit. He looked at him straight in that red eye not taking notice that they were in the empty street near the exit of the city. As they both panted, they tried to think of the right words to say to each other…The right words, huh? I wonder if it has something to do with those 3 sweet words?

"Jay…" Moses whispered. Then at that moment, Jay's face started to feel hot, his heart beating faster and louder than before. Shaking slightly, he slowly widens his eyes. He's confused some how.

**Jay's thoughts:** _'No! Stop this! I don't need this kind of problem! I don't need love problems! Oh god I wish I had the steel bar right now!' _

"What do you want bandit?" he calmed himself down…

"I'm…I'm not sure what I want…" Moses said with all regrets.

"An idiot until the end…" Jay threw an insult.

"Shut up! I'm gonna pound ya ta da…." The bandit then spotted a twinkling sky blue key just peeking out of the ninja's suit as it wrapped around his neck.

"Hey that's a pretty cool necklace ya have there…" Moses pointed. The ninja took his arm back to his control and turned away holding the necklace.

"Oh shit…" He cursed silently. In all the things he could have spotted why did have to be the necklace!?

"Where did ya get it?"

"It's from Ke-…" He almost slapped his forehead saying it would be Kero. Then, he finally took a big breath and returned to his cold self…

"None of your business, bandit!" Ok, maybe he could save this. Maybe he didn't notice…

"Now wait just a minute! You were about ta say Kero, weren't ya?"

Well, Jay tried didn't he…?

"…" Jay stayed silent.

Moses was sick of glaring at his back not saying a word. He stumped his feet going to him, taking hold of his shoulders facing Jay to him, and yanked the key off his neck. Jay watched in shock. You know when all things start to go completely wrong; time seemed to slow down making it unbearable to watch and your vision-going negative…That's what Jay is experiencing right now…

"G-give it back, you fool!" Jay tried to reach it but Moses held it high just out if the ninja's height. He once again curses his height…

"Ya have ta catch me first!" In an instant, Moses ran fast with Jay fallowing.

After a minute of running 

"Surrender it now!" Jay panted seeing the bandit stop near the entrance of the lighthouse. He's also panting but looked like he was having much more fun than Jay.

**Jay's thoughts: **_'Who knows what the key can do to the bandit? That stupid bandit!'_

"Ya just have ta catch me…huh?" The bandit turned to his right with his eye wide open.

Jay ran up to him, he was planning to kill him but some how he was annoyed because…

"Hey bandit! Don't ignore me, you blundering idiot!" No response came from Moses.

"Hello! Hey! Moses! Stupid bandit…." He sighed. Then finally, he spoke.

"Jay. Was that stand there before?"

Jay turned to where the bandit was staring. He was right; there was a restaurant on the grassy spaces that used to be empty. However, a few minutes ago it wasn't there. The restaurant just appeared. By the looks of the restaurant, it would take days to set it up. It was open field restaurant. It had a seat for 2 with a candle light in the middle of the table. The kitchen was hidden in a simple cottage just like the one outside of the town. It had some barrel of supplies next to the cottage and there was a simple wooden stage. Candles only lighted the outside and lanterns hung on sticks. It had that romantic essence.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Moses jumped up and down before running to the restaurant.

"Moses! Stop! Don't you think it's odd that a restaurant appeared out of no where…?" but it was too late the bandit was already running to the place. He sighed for his stupidity and fallowed him.

Moses scanned the area. It was a beautiful place. That romantic candle effect that seemed to fit the perfect situation to make up for what he did to Jay. A waiter approached wearing the stylish black and white formal suit holding a tray in his hand.

"Welcome, May I help you sir…"

"Table fer two my good man, and give one of yer best grubs…" Moses grinned.

"We have many specialties sir…"

"Just give da romantic type food, ya know? Also, give all da romantic things ya got. I'll pay fer it…" Moses continued.

"I might tell you sir it's expensive and…" The waiter eyes widen seeing what he held in the bandit's hand. The feeling the waiter had is more of fear and anger…

"Moses you idiot!" Jay caught up with the bandit. The waiter's eyes sharpen seeing the ninja…

"Since it's our grand opening this one is on the house, sir…Please proceed to the available table over there. We'll get right on your order…" The waiter pointed at the only table that had candles on the middle of the table. After that, the waiter walked away to the kitchen cottage…

"Card captor…" He whispered sharpening his look…

"What are you planning bandit?" Jay asked crossing his arms waiting for the bandit's answer.

"Can a big brother just have dinner alone with his lil' bro…?" Moses grinned continued. Jay knew this was going to end badly so he tried to walk away but…

"Aren't ya goin' ta get this necklace of yers…?" Jay turned to Moses and glared at him as he waved the key to annoy him. The only he could get it back is to just play his game.

"Dammit…" He muttered.

"That's what I wanted ta hear…"

The annoying bandit and the little ninja took a table. Jay observed the table and twitched a bit. He really didn't want all this candle light surrounding them and a candelabra on the middle of the table making that romantic atmosphere. It wasn't really necessary to scatter red rose petals on the pure white table cloth either.

"This isn't my style. I don't feel comfortable with these 'things' surrounding me…" Jay was rather pissed off while Moses showed the opposite. The bandit grinned like the there's no tomorrow and his eye only took sight of Jay's face that looked extremely cute in the candle light.

"Yer the cutest thin' ya know that?" A feeling of sudden heat pierced Jay's face. He's a very intelligent kid but he could really explain this feeling in words.

"Such cheesy form speech…It's as cheesy as your stupidity." He couldn't have done anything else because that's the only thing he could think of to concealing his blush.

Instead of the bandit getting agitated, he smiled gently as he softened the look on Jay. The ninja noticed this action and had this feeling again. His heart beating faster, his face going hot and red…

"Dinner is served…" The waiter put on a smile walking over to their table and placing a big plate of spaghetti. Jay noticed something wrong with the dish and…

"Excuse me, Where are the separate plates?" Jay asked.

"I'm sorry sir. You can't use any other plate but this one." The waiter apologized.

"So We'll be sharin' this here plate…" Moses clarified.

"Never in my life will I share a plate with this mutt." Jay glared at the waiter and the bandit.

"Hey I'm no mutt!"

"I'm sorry sir. This is a tradition that we established every opening night we hold in a new place." The waiter explained. Jay groaned at the mere thought of sharing a plate with a savage animal.

"Very well…" Jay sighed. The waiter moved the candelabra aside and placed the big plate of pasta.

"Enjoy your dinner…" The waiter smiled.

"I highly doubt it…" Jay always knew how to throw a side comment.

The waiter walked away with a big smile on his face as he held his breath for it was the only way he could conceal his chuckles.

"Let's dig in!" The bandit picked up a fork and started eating. If you're all wondering why Jay just didn't walk out of there well it's you know…With Moses having his key and all. In addition, what kind of chaos he is capable of which leads to his stupidity.

"Give me back my necklace, bandit…"

"No can do Jay. Ya have ta eat first." Moses grinned with spaghetti sauce on his right cheek.

"Oh bother…" He sighed once again picking up a fork and scooping a few strip of noodles. He stared at it before looking at the grinning bandit and turned back to the noodles.

"Stop staring at me you stupid bandit. I'll poke your other eye out with this fork!" Jay warned pointing the fork at the bandit's face. The bandit frowned and looked away as he continued to suck in some noodles…

**Jay's thoughts**: _'That stupid bandit. I just wonder if he was born stupid.'_

Jay took sight of the lit candles on the floor. Surprising that it didn't burn the grass since it's only held in small candle stands, he gazed at flames as he slurped in some noodles not looking at the bandit.

**Moses' thoughts: **_'That know-it-all jerk. He's a giant pain in ass.'_

**Jay's thoughts:** _'He's a disgrace to all human kind. Just by the mere look at him he shows such stupidity and empty mindedness ' _

**Moses' thoughts:**_ 'I bet he's plannin' some sort of trick to annoy me. He's a little brat!'_

**Jay's thoughts:**_ 'He has such arrogance that even surpasses any savage I've ever seen!'_

As they circled many wonderful insults in their heads, they continued to slurp the red-sauced pasta without looking at each other. Jay is a smart boy but he doesn't know anything about feelings. While the bandit got it all in reverse, he's the stupid one but when it come to emotional situations he dominates the battle. They are both opposites but they attract some how…And we'll prove this theory by seeing how they attract with the help of the Italian pasta.

Jay noticed a presence as he slurped the pasta looking in another direction. The bandit noticed it to…It wasn't a clow card that for sure. It's this some kind of warm feeling. They turned to each other in order to identify this presence but they ended up finding the answer quicker then expected.

"M-mozes…" He stared at the bandit with wide eyes as his mouth held a single short noodle.

"Jay…" Moses spoke widening his eye seeing his situation with a single short noodle.

They faces were some how drifted close to each other. Sharing a single inch strip of noodle, it's like a seen of lady and the tramp only didn't kiss. As they stared in each other's eyes, they thought of how much they fought. All this time they have been together they did nothing but fight but deep in side they loved each other as brothers…Brothers? I think not…

"I guess I'll get my wish after all…" Moses bit the noodle any leaned to the ninja. Then…

_-SLAP!-_

Jay mercilessly slapped the bandit sending him to the grass. He wasn't really the emotional person to deal with. The only thing the teen wanted to do was to get out of there. He stood up and walked away in anger. Jay didn't care about the key any more.

"Keep dreaming bandit!" Jay ran away with a frown as Moses rubbed his left cheek in the pain

Meanwhile

"Ok ladies what's next?" Norma paced around in circles, to think about what they should do next.

"Oh me!" Elsa raised her hand.

"Ok girl let's hear it." Norma said. Harriet turned to her as she held the notebook.

"How about we put them in a romantic place…Like Lumen springs…"

"That's a great idea! Then we can release some glowing fireflies to set them on the mood…But?" Harriet held her chin looking up to the roof.

"How are we going to do that? I mean the fireflies are no problem but getting them there is you know…complex…"

The 3 fell silent knowing them they would have killed each other before they get there.

"Oh I just hatched up an Idea…" Norma grinned giving a slight evil chuckle. The 2 youngsters gulped seeing Norma rubbing her hands together in an evil matter.

"Hattie, give me the notebook. This is going to be epic!" Norma threw a fist in the air.

"Why?" Harriet asked as she handed her the dangerous notebook.

"You'll see…" Norma grinned.

"Ok here's what where gonna do…" She took a pen and wrote something on it while Elsa and Harriet stared in curiosity.

Meanwhile

"Jay wait!"

"Go away Bandit!"

The two are at it again. Jay walking in a fast pace and Moses catching up to him, this is turning in to a tradition for them already…

"Jay ya moron!" The bandit yelled stopping on the dirty road.

"What did you just say, stupid bandit?" Jay turned his head hearing the insult.

"Ya heard me! Yer a moron and a bad information dealer!" Well Moses was lying though. He was mad what do expect.

"You're beginning to pester me, bandit…" He fully turned to the bandit and formed his fighting position.

"That's funny coz I can say da same thin' ta you." They were about to fight. Moses let his sharp spear out and Jay shoving his hands down his pocket as he held his daggers.

"You'll be in a world of pain!" Moses yelled. Jay gave the bandit a death glare as if he was really going to kill him.

"I'm already in a world of pain…" He whispered. Loosening he's glaring look, he thought of how the world he's in is already filled with pain…He's past with Solon…He's recent position for being the Card captor and the most painful of all is the excruciating pain…The feelings for Moses…

"What did ya just say?" Moses let his spear down for a second but before any action had to take place a cry was heard from a distant.

"Help! Please Help!" A little girl came rushing to them. She wore a white sleeveless plain dress that was up to the knee and white shoes. She also had long aqua hair and silver eyes that was filled with tears. She crashed into Moses crying her heart out.

"What seems to be the matter?" Jay approached them.

"It's all right lil' gal…" The bandit stroked the girl's back.

"M-my brother! He's been captured!" The girl yelled in her sobs.

"By who?" Jay asked.

"B-by a monster!" The girl answered as she pulled away from Moses.

"Where's yer brother now?" Moses asked holding her shoulders.

"I-in Lumen springs…Over there!" She pointed in a far distance the path to the spring.

"Ya think we should get da others?" the bandit turned to Jay.

"Hurry! My brother he's the only person I have!" The girl cried out squatting to the floor.

"We have no time. Little girl, please go to a person named Will Raynard tell them Jay the unseen and the bandit are going to save your brother down in Lumen spring. Ok." Jay patted her back giving her instruction.

"It's just over there a few blocks away, near da paint shop…" The bandit pointed out.

"Bandit let's go…"

"Right!"

The two proceeded to their mission to rescue the girl's brother. When the two were out of sight, the aqua haired girl stood up wiped her tears and smiled evilly. She turned away chuckling evilly.

"The New card captor is so easily fooled…" She said as her image brightened in dirty yellow and disappeared in the light.

Meanwhile

"Wow Norma! That looks like a great plan to trick them…." Elsa smiled as she read her plans with Harriet. Norma grinned and stood proud.

"They'll be running to the springs for sure." Harriet just couldn't stop staring at the chick's plan.

"I know. I'm great, aren't I? Giving a few gald to a kid and do the water works on them…" Norma praised herself as she laughed evilly.

"The kid will be like _'Oh, Please help…I'm so helpless…'_ a few dramatic tears and poof! It's all set! " Norma acted like the kid that's going to be paid for the acting.

"What's next after we release the fireflies?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing…" Norma answered. The weak teen and the demanding kid looked at each other than back to Norma.

"Don't worry, if they really love each other. Something is bound to happen, right? JJ and Red love each other, right?"

Elsa and Harriet gave worried looks to the treasure chick. They weren't so sure about the love part.

Back to them

"YAHOOO!" Moses came running to springs with Jay behind him.

"C'mon! Bring out the monsters!" the bandit stopped as he jumped around holding the spear. Jay on the other hand came in calmly and scanned the place before taking any action.

"Restrain yourself bandit, the monster isn't here…" Jay sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Say what?" The bandit put away his weapon and scanned the area.

"I don't see any drag marks, attack marks, blood stains, and cries for help. Even the presence of the monster I can't even sense. It seems that we have been deceived by a little girl's tears…" Jay analyzed.

"No way. A sweet gal like that. It must be here some where…" The bandit scanned the area once more but no lucky. He kneeled to the floor to spot any tracks or heat in ground but nothing. The bandit moved forward to observe the springs but nothing. The only thing he saw was the crescent moon touching the figure of the ruins.

"Let's go bandit." Jay started to walk away but….

"Bandit?" He took sight of the bandit as the glowing moon light touched the bandit's face.

"Jay. Come here fer a sec." Jay walked next to him and gave him a cold look as always.

"What is it bandit? This better not be one of your silly instincts…"

"Have ya ever seen the moon like that…?" Jay turned his gaze at the crescent moon and observed it but he could get anything.

"What does that suppose to mean?" He never took his sight off the moon still puzzled of what the bandit meant.

"Don't ya get it? It's like a thing that grows…Ya know?" Jay sighed still looking at the moon and not getting any of this.

"You better be specific…"

"It's just better if I show ya…" The bandit gently took Jay's and kissed it. Jay couldn't move an inch. He just got lost in the bandit's slightly red eyes and the gentleness in his face as it was both touched by the moon light. It was weird because the whole kissing the hand process Jay was covered in red blushed and frozen to the core.

The bandit pulled away and smiled.

"Look Jay…Fireflies…" Moses pointed. An army of fireflies dispersed everywhere. Giving Jay a great feeling in his heart, he looked at the bandit and stepped closer to him. The bandit had no other response but wrap his arms around Jay's waist.

"Ya see their Jay. The moon is on my side."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know but ya look even cuter with a firefly on yer nose…" The bandit chuckled seeing the glowing fly landing on Jay's nose. Jay stared at fly. Well more on glared at the fly to get it off his nose.

"Ya look so funny…"

"You're the one to talk…" Jay smiled.

Meanwhile

"Harriet what did I say about taking my things?"

"Dad…We need that…" Harriet pleaded. The annoying Will Raynard stood in the middle of the room holding the notebook.

"And you, Norma. What have you been teaching these innocent children?" The old man asked.

"Teach, I'm just molding minds here…"

"I will not allow you to turn these young minds to hell knows what…" Will said as she grabbed Norma's ear and pulled her out of the door.

"Ow! Teach!"

"Harriet please escort Elsa home while I deal with this…"

Harriet had no choice but to obey. She took Elsa's hand walked out. When Norma, Harriet, and Elsa were out of the house, they all had frowns.

"Sorry guys about my dad…" Harriet apologized.

"Don't worry about it Hattie. We'll just meet another day and we'll get a new notebook…"

"Harriet, why does sir Raynard need that notebook any way?" the weak teen asked. Harriet shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know. Monster research maybe?"

"C'mon. I'll walk with you guys." Norma said. They walked all together leaving the dangerous notebook in the hands of the monster expert.

Inside Will's house 

"I'll save this notebook for research" Will walked to his study and opened the notebook first before putting it away. Will saw all that gooey love stuff that the girls wrote.

"I'll give Norma's punishment in the morning. For now I'll sleep…" He opened a drawer and placed the notebook.

Back to them 

"Jay, I told this ta you a few times but I'm gonna say it again…" Moses smiled tightening his grip on the boy's waist pulling him closer to his chest as Jay let out a small moan.

"I love you, Jay…" The ninja's blush grew even more but the only thing he could do was lean on the bandit's chest snuggling in him feeling his warmth. As he closed his eyes, Jay gripped on Moses' equipment and bit his bottom lip trying to create a response to the bandit's confection.

**Jay's thoughts: **_'What am I going to say? Should I tell that I…I…feel…But I don't know what I feel…Somehow I feel so attracted to him…'_

"Seein' that ya have nothin' say I'll just hav ta make ya say somethin'." Jay snapped his eyes wide open and looked up to him. The bandit buried his face in Jay's neck making small wet kisses as he released his hand off Jay's waist and placed it on the boy's suit slowly unbuttoning it from the top.

Jay only let out moans as he bit his lip not letting any uninvited eavesdroppers hear. He took in heavy breaths drowning in his own blushes letting the bandit strip him.

"Moses…We shouldn't do this…"

"C'mon Jay, What's life with no risk?" He stopped at the middle of his suit and sat taking Jay with him. Moses let Jay sit on his lap as he continued stripping him.

"S-Stop you stupid bandit!" He grabbed the bandit's hand to stop him from doing it. It felt right but wrong at the same time. This feeling always confused Jay even from the very begging.

"I'm at much pain as it is! So please stop!" There was no response from Moses. He felt the boy's hand shaking. Shaking in fear…Jay shut his eyes as tears dripped on the bandit's hand. The bandit sighed and smiled sadly.

"Jay. Look at me…" Jay turned to the bandit and found himself in his embrace. Jay's tears flowed down his cheeks to the bandit's chest making Moses feel his warm tears. The boy snuggled in his older brother's chest gripping on his equipment to pull the bandit closer feeling his warmth.

"Like I said before, yer my lil' bro…I wouldn't do nothin' or anythin' ta hurt ya" He whispered in Jay's ears with all his heart. Pulling him closer, Jay let out a few sobs as he looked up to bandit.

"Stop yer cryin'. Ya look less cute." The bandit placed his hand on Jay's cheek and whipping the boy's tears with the bandit's thumb.

"Ya know da word Jay means noisy bird in da crow family…" Moses chuckled.

"Less cute? Noisy? You just won't stop pestering me, will you bandit?" Jay smiled a bit as Moses kissed his forehead.

A romantic night as the crescent moon pierced threw the night sky; fireflies fluttering in the air, Moses Sandor and Jay the unseen gazed in each other's eyes smiling. SO ROMANTIC! Suddenly…

_-Clang!- _Jay felt the waves of power rushing in his body. It was a familiar power…He knew this presence to well…

**Jay's thoughts:** _'No not now! I'm having such a good time here!'_

"Bandit, can I have my necklace…" He tried to calm himself.

"Give me a little smooch on the cheek first…" The bandit held the key in his left hand and pointing his right index finger on his cheek as he placed a huge grin on his face.

"What in the right mind would I do…?" Jay then hatched an idea smiling slightly.

"Sure bandit, I'll give you a kiss."

"Yahoo!" The bandit grinned and closed his eyes waiting for his kiss. Well, it wasn't a kiss but he got something all right…

_-SLAP!-_

The bandit came crashing down to grass with a red mark on his cheek. Jay rose up, buttoned his suit, bends down to the bandit, took his key, and walked away.

"Get a life a bandit…" Jay smiled walking out of the springs.

In town

"Jay, where have you been?" A certain alliance Marine ran to Jay as he came out of the rout to Lumen springs.

"Kero...Have you located the card?" Senel was forced to shut his eyes letting the guardian take over.

"It's over there by…Wait a minute…" Kero suddenly grew a grin on his face as he observed the ninja closely.

"Your face…It's all red…" Jay turned away and held his face with his hands.

"Oh crap, he's right…" He whispered as he felt his face was hot and his heartbeat was faster and loader.

"We can talk love later but now you need to seal that card. It's in the Raynard residence." Jay turned to Kero with he's face still covered in blush.

"Here. Before I forget…" Kero handed an annoying object…It's a piece red bubblegum.

"You'll regret this some day…" Jay twitched in anger.

"Well, until that day I'll enjoy seeing you in cute outfits…" Kero patted his head like a dog. Jay glared at him before sighing in defeat. They both scanned the area to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear….

"Oh key that conceals the powers of darkness reveal your true nature to me!" Jay yelled as the emblem appeared at his feet.

"By my power I command you! Release!" The key grew of white light and before he knew it the dagger in his hand. Then, he shoved the gum in his mouth…And well…

"You look so beautiful!" Kero just had to say it.

Jay the unseen wore a red and black yukata. The dress itself was black. Its sleeves were red. It had red laces by the chest area and he wore red shoes, red devil horn headband, and red petticoat. In addition, his hair was down with curls at the end and he wore black eyeliner and red lipstick.

"The make up is new…" he tried to concentrate on the mission but he couldn't help his anger headed towards the guardian.

"Let's go before I decide to eliminate you…" Kero chuckled as they both ran to Will's house.

In Will's house

"We could just take down the door, you know?" Kero was tired of looking at kneeling Jay as he tried to pick the lock of Will's door.

"It would cause a catastrophe if we do that…." Jay said not taking his attention off the door. While was picking the lock, the guardian couldn't help but stare.

"What are you staring at?" Jay raised an eyebrow. Kero had no response. Jay looked at himself and noticed that by kneeling down with only one knee made Kero have a love show.

"At least I don't have to ask if you wear boxers or brief…." The guardian grinned with that Senel face. Jay immediately stood up and…

_-SLAP- _

"Ow!"

"hmp!" Jay turned back to the door and picked it.

"Let's go…" The ninja opened the door and went in.

They searched everywhere. They sneaked to Will's study and tried to sense clow card's presence.

"Kero. At least help."

"I haven't got all my powers yet…So I can't really locate it specifically…Why don't you give it a shot?" The guardian walked away as he ruffled a few boxes.

"I'm not that powerful, you pig." Jay said. But maybe Jay was that power…Maybe he was able locate it's exact location. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He heard his heart beat, Kero's foot steps and…a tune…A familiar tune…Near the desk…He opened his eyes, ran to Will's desk, opened the drawer and…

"Return to your true form! Clow card!" He stabbed the notebook and in an instant the notebook turned to strips of dirty yellow circled Jay before forming in to a card.

"Good job, Jay…Let's get out of here…Jay?" The guardian called out to Jay but he had no response.

"Thank you…" He whispered to the card. He knew somehow that this card helped him realize something about Moses but still Jay has a long way to go before fully realizing it…

"Thank you, Create card…" He said as he wrote his name…

**Another card captured…**

**Love is such a complex thing…**

**I'm not sure if Jay can handle 3 cards to be captured…**


	11. Force of 3

**Jay has become the card captor! WHAT!?! HOW!?!**

Card captor Jay!?!

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 11: ****Force of three**

In a cold night, the young ninja stood in a platform as the wind slowly blew…The moon is full. And…A person with wings standing by the moon…Floating in mid-air concealing his image…Only seeing a shadow…A dark scarf dancing in the breeze…

"_Who are you?"_ The young ninja asked.

The person raised his arm and pointed at the card captor…

"_Let us begin…"_

Jay snapped his eyes open seeing the ceiling of his room as he breath heavily. He kicked his sheets away feeling very hot. What a dream…I wonder…

"Who is that person?" The little ninja was blinded by the light outside as he heard the working engines. He lay in bed feeling heat all around him maybe it's because of the dream or is it? He tried to get out of bed but he was somehow restrained. Then, he finally realized there was force constricted around his waist. He creped his hand to his waist to see what it was…It felt like arms…He looked behind him as the stranger snuggled on the back of the ninja's neck.

**Jay's thoughts:** _'SENEL!?'_

The ninja struggle just a bit causing Senel to give a moan as he tightened his hug. Jay grabbed Senel's arm and tried to brake free from his grasp. As he blushed, he tried to analyze this situation.

**Jay's thoughts:** _'Ok. Calm yourself Jay. Now I slip out here, Wake him up, kill him or remain like this. If I escape here, I would spare both of our dignity, if I wake him up it would be an embarrassment for both of us and who knows what he could do to me, if I kill him…That would be wrong, if I remain like this then, our dignity will be scared, it would be embarrassing and he may do something unorthodox…So my only option is…' _

He sighed as he started to slip away. He first dug his hand under his arm and lifts it but no luck. Senel's response is grabbing him fully and pulling closer to his body. Jay blushed as he bit back all his moans. Every time he tightened the hug, Jay would hold his breath or bit his lip as a blush spread across his face. Then, it slipped out.

"Ah!" Jay himself was covering his mouth with his other hand after that disgraceful reaction. I mean Jay the unseen blushing like hell, and reacting like a sensitive woman being turned 'on'. Senel wasn't really helping. He came close to Jay's cheek and tried to kiss it. Jay's response is pushing his face away.

"I just want to eat you up…" Senel muttered in his sleep as he continued to his attempted kisses.

"Senel I'm not an appetizer!" Jay couldn't take it anymore. He kicked him numerous times and yelled to let him go.

"Harriet was right; you do sleep like a rock!" Finally after all that bickering, Jay found himself under the sleeping Alliance Marine. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"This couldn't get any worst." Just to think that was worst…Well no this is…

"Jay? Is that you? What are you doing on my bed?" Jay twitched in anger for his denseness is just incredible.

"Your stupidity sometimes exceeds the bandit's…" Senel raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Senel looked around and saw that this wasn't his house.

"Now please get out." Jay pointed to the door but Senel's response was gently touching the boy's face. The young boy blushed furiously.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"It's just too hard to stay away…" Senel gave an uneasy grin.

"Why are you-?!" Jay gazed in those deep blue eyes as Senel came down to his neck planting wet kisses. As the alliance Marine snuggled in Jay's neck, the little boy gripped on his white hair and tugged it hard to stop all this.

"Senel! Stop that!"

"Don't be a bad boy, Jay. I just want a little taste…" Jay widened his eyes seeing all the things he could do…

"Stop! Don't!" He kicked and struggled but it was no use.

"You'll regret this!"

"What is there to regret? I'll get what I want. You'll get the greatest feeling that you can ever receive."

"No! Just let go!"

"Relax and I won't go too fast…"

"WHAT!?" Jay couldn't believe what he's experiencing. I mean Senel wanting sex! In all people why Jay!?

Jay didn't like where this is going. He had to think. And I mean think fast!

"KERO!! HELP!" However, the guardian didn't reveal himself. He had to think of another way. He shut his eyes and….

"Jay?" The alliance Maine took notice that the ninja put his hands together and reciting a somewhat familiar piece…

"Oh Clowreed hear my plead, grant me the power as I hear the voice of Nerifes. Grant me the power…"

**Jay's thoughts: **'_Grant me eres! Grant me any power of Clowreed! Grant me anything!'_

Just as he was about to be raped by his own friend, Jay glowed of green as he slowly hovered from his bed. The alliance marine was startled by the sudden elevation of the boy sending him off the bed.

As his hair swayed of the emerging of his new power (like when Stella summoned her teriquest out of her body), the sun and moon emblem appeared under his body but it seemed different. Instead of it glowing in gold, it glowed of earthy green.

"What's going on!?" Senel stood up seeing the glowing Jay.

The little ninja kept his eyes barely open feeling the urge of power he reached into his pocket as he straightened up hovering just above the floor with the green emblem under his feet.

"Dagger!" he threw an eres attack at the alliance marine and it threw him of sending him down to the ground. The power was amazing. His attacks were 20X stronger than the usual.

"What is this power?" He asked looking at his earthy green glow.

"You learned a great trick there, by combining your eres powers and Clow's magic." Senel stood up but it wasn't really him. It's the guardian of the sun, Kero.

"You are in a large amount of trouble you pig!"

"What did I do!?" Backing off, Kero knew that the new card captor might get the metal stick again.

"You almost let me get raped! And I bet you're the one who snuck in my room!"

"W-well…Um…Jay you see…"

"I have no room for any explanation! I'll give you 5 seconds head start!" He set to his fighting position ready to kill the pig.

"Wait! Jay!" the guardian tried to explain but…

After that

"Senel you look hurt! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Shirley…"

"Wow, Senny. You look like ya had train wreck."

"Coolidge those bruises look like it really hurt."

In the town of Werites Beacon, the gals of the team surrounded the alliance marine in front of the inn as they observed the intense bruises on his face.

"Hey ya'll!" The 3 boys of the team came in.

"Good lord, Senel you look like you've…"

"Will, please don't finish that sentence."

As Senel scratched his head not telling anyone what happened, he turned to the little ninja who didn't really care. After what he did, he deserves this punishment right. The ninja set a deathful glare at the bruised marine. A glare that said 'talk and I'll kill you.'

"Hey, Jay." Senel said slowly as he smiled nervously.

"Hmp!"

"Coolidge? Jay? What's the matter?"

"I think Senny and JJ had a fight. What is love with no hardship?" Norma having one of her theories again, when will she stop?

"Are ya tryin' to say somethin', huh? Bubble?" Moses approached the treasure-hunting chick with a glare so powerful that the chick just had to back away.

"N-Nothing at all, Red…" There was a short period of silence before Norma changes the subject.

"S-so Guys, Have you seen that new girl?" Norma started.

"New girl?" Jay asked.

"C'mon JJ, you're not that slow are ya?"

"Yer talkin' about that gal at the plaza." Moses clarified.

"The girl that saved us at the wings of light and saved Coolidge." Chloe fallowed.

"Yes, she's a life saver. Do you still remember her Senel?" Will asked.

"Yha, I owe her my life. How could I forget her…?"

"We all owe her our lives…Don't you think Jay?" Shirley smiled.

"D-definitely…"

"Her outfits are really smoking! Don't ya think C?"

"Indeed. She looked very petite." The knight answered as the ninja sunk in his neckpiece to hide from the embarrassment. What if they knew it was actually him in a dress? Jay would die once they found out those outfits that showed too much skin were his.

"Can we talk about something else? I'd like to discuss about the resent-AH!?" The ninja suddenly reacted. He felt his knees shake and ears hearing a high-pitched clang. Not only that but he felt strong waves of power rushing from the ground to his feet to his whole body.

"Jay. What's wrong?" Senel asked.

"Yha JJ. You were like 'Ah!?' What's with that?"

"Ya sure yer ok? Ya been like this fer awhile now." Moses started to feel the suspicion in the air but Jay ignored it and closed his eyes trying to sense the card.

**Jay's thoughts:** _'the power serge is much stronger now. Maybe the Clow card is nearer, in numbers to and if that's so it's best for the others to stay back.'_

Jay shot his eyes open and jumping high with a lot of pressure at his feet making the gang blind for an instant. The ninja safely stood on top of the roof inn looking down at them.

"I have important matters to attend to. Excuse me."

"W-wait Jay!" Nevertheless, before the bandit could say anything the ninja fled with a puff of smoke. The bandit sighed. Suddenly…

"Did ya'll hear that?" the bandit shifted to every corner while the others looked each other with the face that says 'What?'

"Hear what Moses?" Will asked.

"That sound. Don't ya hear it?"

"Red has left the building folks."

"Moses you should really see a doctor." Shirley recommended.

"Yha Moses…" Senel fallowed.

The bandit shifted his eyes everywhere but no luck. The slow flow of power came to his body and hearing sounds in the wind. The same as Jay…But how?

"What happenin' here?" he muttered.

After that

"Oh key that conceals the powers of darkness reveal your true nature to me…I command you. Release!" Jay held the blue dagger in his hand as he transformed in a corner behind some barrels near Will's house.

"Now, I just need to find the card."

"Not in that outfit your not." The ninja turned to a dark corner and saw Senel or rather Kero leaning on a wall crossing his arms as he stared at Jay with a grin.

"I'm doing just fine with my cloths."

"Jay it won't be any fun if you show your true identity. The cards will go after the people you love that way…" The false image of Senel approached the card captor and came close to his face. The guardian held his chin and used his thumb to open up his mouth.

"Say 'Ah' Jay" The ninja had to other choice but to accept it. Kero pulled out a gray gumball and placed at the edge of mouth. He proceeded to move closer to Jay. The ninja shut his eyes and tried his hardest not to let his lips touch Senel/Kero's. Using his tongue to push the gumball towards Jay's mouth, the guardian had that sadistic look in his eyes giving Jay an unpleasant tingle down his spine. Jay shoved him away once he received the gum. Thank god that he and Kero didn't kiss.

Jay's image brightened and revealed the lovely black ballet dress. It's skirt had jagged edges like it was ripped. The top was simple like the ordinary ballet dress but the long sleeves at the end were jagged as well. He wore black tights, black ballet shoes, black cross earrings, a black cross choker, black bat-shaped mask and a black cheery blossom ponytail.

"I'm warning you, Jay. These cards are smarter then you think. Clowreed designed these cards with uniqueness and abilities that exceeds any of the sage besides him."

"You don't have to tell me. I know."

"Yes you do know but do you understand?" Jay made eye contact with Kero. By the look on Senel/Kero's face, he was serious about this.

"What's that suppose to mean, pig?"

"You have knowledge yet you have no true understanding for the cards"

"I do understand."

"Ok, Mr. Understanding. Why were you chosen to be the card captor?" Jay's eyes widen hearing his question.

"In all the people in the universe, Why you? Are you that special in Clowreed's eyes? To tell you the truth my main purpose is to choose the new master or the new card captor and I guide them but Somehow, Clowreed specifically picked you to be a candidate. Why you? I ask myself the same question. I've tested great candidates before you and all of them exceed your skills but they never seem to pass the final judgment because they never had that essence…The same essence that Clowreed see in you."

The ninja remained silent. Hearing all this, he started to wonder himself. Why him? Jay looked away and pulled out a card.

"Fly…" The dagger transformed to the winged staff. Jay took a last sad glimpse at the guardian. The guardian gave Jay a hot glare as it gets more intense and sharper by the second. The ninja turned away still holding a sad look. He rode on his staff and flew off.

"What's all this Clowreed?" Kero asked.

After that

"Ahhhh!"

"What's happening to me!!!! Ahhhhh!"

"Shirl! C! what's wrong!"

The treasure chick spotted the drowning knight and the Merines bawl out in of the cemetery just near Stella's grave. Norma ran to them in concern.

"C! Shirl!" Norma reached to Chloe's shoulder to the treasure chick's shock Chloe turned to her with eyes of emptiness. The treasure chick backed off seeing her eyes of emptiness and her face pale.

"_Die mortal!"_ The knight yelled as a ray of light appeared coating her hand. The light soon disappeared and revealed an unusual sword in her hand. The sword had wings (somewhere in the handle part) and at the tip of the very sharp blade, it had a golden protector w/ a red gem on it.

"C! Wait!"

"_See if you can survive us!"_ The Merines yelled as she turned to the frightened Norma. Shirley held her fist up in a fighting position resembling Senel's fighting pose. The Merines had eyes of emptiness just like the knight.

"C! Shirl! We can talk about this, right?"

"_Nothing should be said! Now DIE!"_ Chloe and Shirley yelled together as their bodies glowed of gold.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help!" Norma ran behind a gravestone but Shirley threw a punch and crushed half of the stone in to little pieces.

"Wow! Shirl! When did you get so strong all of a sudden!?" Norma ran to the end of the graveyard just by the corner of Sven's grave. The 2 slowly approached her as she was trapped in the corner.

"_Taste my blade!"_ The knight charged but the chick managed to dodge it but…

"My ponytail puffs! I just bought that!" Norma saw her new yellow ponytail in the dirt.

"_No where to run! Fight me!"_ Shirley held her fist for another punch.

"I can't hurt you guys! No way!"

"_Then, die!"_ Chloe held her sword up.

"Ahhhhhhh! No!" Norma closed her eyes as she was about to be hit but a strong wind flew, a figure swooped in and grabbed the chick saving her…Norma felt the wind in her face as she felt nothing beneath her feet. She slowly opened her eyes and shocked to find her riding a stick like object.

**Who could this person be?**

**Next Chap!**

**Sorry for any wrong grammar!!!!!**


	12. force of 3 part 2

Card captor Jay!?

By: bloodysword99

Chapter 12: **Force of 3 (part2)**

**SORRY for the late update! Sorry for any wrong grammar!**

"I-I'm f-flying!" The treasure chick saw the whole town below her. She noticed a good-looking girl in a black dead ballet dress sitting in front of her. The girl had her hair tide in a familiar manner. Then…

"Oh my god I know who you are!" Jay twitched hearing her statement. Turning to her a nerve wrecking way, Jay feared his secret is at risk.

**Jay's thoughts:** '_This is bad. Really bad!'_

"Y-you're that smoking dressed chick!"

Jay sighed hearing her answer. He let down his head trying to hide his nervous state. With his purple eyes wide open, he tried calm down as he tried to imitate a feminine voice.

"U-um…Yes, that's me…" He said not looking at her.

"You saved me back there. To think I was about to Shirl and C's lunch…"

"Y-you should be more careful…" Norma lifted an eyebrow. She leaned to the right to see Jay's face but he turned to his left to avoid her gaze.

"Ya seem a little tense. What's up?"

"N-nothing…"

"Really?" Norma leaned to her left but he turned to his right.

"Are ya avoiding me or something…um…what's your name again?" Norma asked.

"N-name?" Jay had a moment of panic. He hasn't really thought of any name for himself. What should he do? Norma might be a jumpy gal but she's certainly not an idiot. What name should he use?

"My name is…"

"Yha, keep going…"

"….It's…Um…"

"Don't tell me you don't have a name?"

"N-no…I do…"

"Well then?" Norma placed her hands her hips. Jay had no names in mind. Shaking every nerve and cell in his body to give just an idea, any idea would be nice for a name. With a great tension in his head to his shoulders, Jay broke in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily, he grasped his staff tighter flying above the town. Then, it just came to him…As if…He really knew that his name is…

"Nemesis…" Jay answered.

"Nemesis?"

"M-my real name is Yeneres…" He tried to cover up his ridiculous name with a Relares name. Why did he say that name? Nemesis?

"The name Yeneres means Capturer of Magic, right?" Norma smiled.

"So I'm Norma Beatty and I'll call you Isy." (Pronunciation: Is-e)(When you say the letter 'E')

Jay sweet dropped. What's worst than creating a random name like Nemesis? If Norma gives the nickname…

"Please flee once you get off. Warn the people to stay away from those two." He instructed as he lowered down the staff.

"You need some help? You know I'm in a team of strong erens. We can totally…"

"No!"

"Why not Isy?"

"I don't like people in my way…" He didn't really mean it. He just wanted to protect them. Since he was a kid he has been slave Solon, he was only taught how to destroy life. Now, he has to protect the lives of his family. Even though he knew well that he can't face this alone, he's just confused. He doesn't know how to choose when it comes to protecting or emotions. Last time, he chose a reckless way to rescue the Oresoren from Solon's clutches. What if he makes the wrong choice to protect them?

"Please stay out of my way." They landed at the entrance to Lumen springs from the town. Norma got off and turned to the card captor.

"I understand…" Norma grinned.

"Good…" He flew off to find the Chloe and Shirley.

"I understand that ya need help and lots of it, Isy…" Norma ran with a grin to warn the others.

After that

The ninja spotted the two girls at the exit of Werites beacon as if they were waiting for him. Jay drifted to the dirty in under to stop causing a slight dirt mist.

"_About time card captor."_ Chloe spoke raising her raised sword.

"I'll get to the point then, surrender now and no blood can be shed." Jay warned them digging the staff's end to the dirt. With a black mask concealing his identity, Jay gave such determined purple eyes that go so well with the mask.

_"You wouldn't dare to slay the bodies of these innocent girls, would you?"_ Shirley got to position.

"Them no. You yes." Jay twirled his staff around and reached in to his black ballet dress pocket.

"Wood!" He threw the card in the air, twirled the staff and swung it like a baseball bat once it was in range. The card released green strips of power and revealed the branch mistress. Her beauty is remarkable, curled hair, smooth looking skin, gentle eyes, and vine crown. Looking at Jay, she nodded. She swooped in and wrapped her wood branched on the 2 imposters.

"That should hold you off…" Everything was going great as Jay tried to pull out another card. He heard a howl that was so familiar and I mean really familiar.

"Yaaaaaaahhhhooooooooo!"

"N-no…It can't be!" Jay turned his back and saw the team rushing to him.

"T-they're not supposed to be here…Who could…NORMA!" The team reached him fast. Jay frowned seeing all of what's left of them assembling for another fight.

"Oh hey Isy! Ya don't mind if we tag along. Will ya?" The chick grinned wide making Jay furious. He stumped his feet and just exploded ignoring the Jay like tone in his voice.

"Didn't I tell not to go!?"

"Please let us help. I don't know what happened to Shirley or Chloe but what ever it is. I'm going to save them." Senel answered.

"I know we're just being a nuisance to you but they're our family…" Will fallowed.

"…" Moses remained silent feeling his chest at pain for some reason.

"M-Moses?" He sensed something within the bandit. An ora just like Shirley and Chloe…

"C and Shirl are important to us!"

_"What makes you think you can even lay a scratch on the two of us?"_ The possessed Shirley broke the wood just by tugging it. She snapped all the branches constricted around her while Chloe slashed all the wood with a single stroke.

"Ok. It's 5 agents 2..." Will said.

They all raised their weapon except for the bandit. The bandit held his chest feeling his body slipping out of his control. Moses slowly hunched his back to let the pain ease yet it gained more energy, and heat. He mumbled words agents his will. He straightened up into his fighting position as he was trembling.

"_D-don't ya mean 4 agents 3?"_ Moses said weakly as he forced an evil upon his face. As his eyes drained of the playful essence and became eyes of emptiness, the card captor watched in complete shock. The team eyes widened once they saw that evil look.

"What are ya saying Red! You're on their side now!"

"He's been possessed…By the card…" Jay answered with a heavy heart. The one he cares for, he's so called big brother, is getting dragged into all Jay's problems. All the people he cares about is getting hurt because of him and the worst thing they say they're alright even though their not…This is making Jay so guilty…Too guilty…

"Possessed!? So that means Shirley and Chloe are the same?" Senel asked.

"This is not going to be easy…The 4 of us agents the 3 of them…" Will analyzed. Moses dashed with the 2 gals and went to their fight stance.

"And did we mention that they have that super duper freaky powers!?" Norma started to panic.

"Please calm down. You can help but please don't be a bother." Jay ordered and they all responded with a nod.

"I just hope no one gets hurt, especially Moses…" Jay muttered reaching for another card.

"Here!" He let out the power card, swung the wing staff, and hit the card in a baseball format. The card released a rainbow glow revealing the strong young woman bowed, and smiled at the card captor before separating into 4 balls of pink light. Each ball of light came to the remaining team with their bodies glowed of pink and everyone felt so empowered.

"Ya! I feel the power! Thanks Isy!" Norma raised her weapon.

"Thanks. This means a lot…" Senel raised his fist.

"Alright everyone let's do our best!" Will raised his humongous hammer.

"_Your best might not be good enough…"_ Shirley raised her fist as she glowed of gold.

"_You shall all perish!"_ Chloe raised her sword as her body lit of gold.

"_Bring it on!"_ Moses yelled as he glowed of gold.

Jay twirled his staff turning it to the blue dagger. He gave a determined look at the 3 possessed friends…No. 3 possessed family members. He had no status of hurting them. He has no right to. It was one of the most difficult things he has ever done. He would never hurt these people, never again. He's eyes behind the black mask started to water thinking he has to hurt them once again.

"Please! Surrender!" Jay shut his eyes as hot tears streamed behind the black mask. The bandit seemed to struggle for a moment but returned to the fighting stance. The possessed 3 were ready to attack and not about to surrender.

"NO!" Jay yelled. The treasure chick rushed to the card captor aid.

"It's ok, Isy…"

"We'll help you get them back…" Norma gazed upon the crying woman. The so-called woman seemed so familiar…

"Oh Isy…You really care don't you…" Jay tears still streamed down his face as he slowly pushed Norma away. He reached in to his pocket and whispered these words…

"Moses…forgive me…"

"You know what to do…" Jay turned to the rest of the team with his purple eyes filled with tears.

"Right…" the team agreed as their body's glow of pink.

Battle zone

"Dragon strike!"

"Demon fist"

"Whirlwind Talon blast!" Senel directed all his attacks to the bandit.

"Indignation!"

"Final embrace!"

"Icicle volt!" Will caste with all his strength to attack Chloe.

"Rolling stone!"

"Ray!"

"Meteor storm!" Norma directed her attacks to Shirley.

"_You want pain!"_ The possessed knight yelled.

"_I had enough of this nonsense!"_ Shirley yelled.

"_Prepare yer self!"_ The force of 3 was about to take place.

_"Athena's pierce!"_ Moses shot his spear as it lit of gold and had amazing speed. The shot directly hitting Senel and sending him to the floor.

"_Wing slash!"_ Chloe sent a red ray through her sword hitting Will sending him to the ground.

"_Shock punch!"_ Shirley dashed to Norma and gave a big punch to cheek, stomach, and an upper cut. Norma fell to the ground.

End of battle zone:

"_Your accomplices have failed you card captor!" _Chloe yelled.

"_What will ya do now?"_ The bandit stretched out a big evil grin as the Merines did the same.

"_You don't even know which card we are? So pitiful…"_ Shirley gave out a laugh.

Jay fell silent and calm as always…This was a shock to the 3 since they knew that he would get angry but he didn't. He just kept that calm face as the last tears streamed down his pale face. Then, an even greater shock came to them…

"What are you talking about? I already know which card are you?" Jay said.

"_Y-yer bluffing!"_

"On the contrary…You're the sword, the fight and shot card…"

"_H-how did you…"_ The possessed Chloe hesitated for a moment.

"It's pretty obvious. The strong source of Clow's magic came from that sword and I noticed the shot card when the bandit threw his spear with a golden light and amazing speed."

"_How did you know about me being the fight card? You don't know that much of the cards…How the hell did you know?"_ The possessed Merines asked.

"I just made a wild guess…" Jay gave out a small chuckle.

"_No matter. Yer going to die anyway…"_ The empty eyed Moses said. Jay gave out a smirk that made the 3 cards feel defeat.

"Never underestimate the host you just possessed. They are stronger than you think…Kero, now!"

"Right!" The so-called Senel (but he's actually Kero) stood from the dirt with that determined look in he's eyes. Kero dashed to the 2 ladies and...Well...um…You can say he put on a Senel act…

"Shirley please stop this…" He said in a dreamy Senel voice.

"U-um…" The Merines spoke.

"You're not the Shirley I know…My sister Shirley…"

"S-Senel…"

"My sister would never hurt others…And you Chloe…No you're not Chloe…"

"C-Coolidge…"

"The real Chloe wouldn't even stand to hurt me or even hit me with her sword again. Don't you remember that rainy night when you first pierced me with your own sword? Shirley have you forgotten how you told your feelings for me at the Ferines village! Have you forgotten!"

"C-Coolidge…_I…No! I won't give in to you, mortal_!" Chloe started to take back her body.

"S-Senel…_No! I must fight!_" Shirley held her head trying to break the card's control.

"Chloe remember at the forest of no return! When I lend you my back! Shirley remember when you jumped after me at the wing of light how the water glowed!"

Then, Kero finally broke them down with these words…

"Have you forgotten how you loved me! Have you forgotten all that! The feelings you shared! The memories! Will you let the cards control take all that away!"

"Ahhhhhhh! _No! We must fight!_" Shirley screamed with wide eyes as she arched her back releasing an indigo glow out her body.

"Coolidge! _No! I must destroy!_" The knight yelled arching her back with her eyes wide open releasing a dirty white glow.

"Now Jay!" Kero yelled as he tackled the bandit to the ground to avoid any disturbances.

"Power, return all your strength to me!" In an instant, the 3 pink balls of power left the bodies of his unconscious friends and dashed inside him granting unimaginable power.

"_You think you can defeat me! I'm the fight card!"_ The indigo glow left Shirley's body and it transformed into it's original form. The Fight card looked like a teenage girl with cropped shoulder length hair and four ponytails, two long and two short. The teen wore a blue leotard with white trimmings and a pair of blue and white thigh-length boots. She went into her fighting position to fight the card captor.

"This battle is over, Fight…" Jay dashed and ended up behind her. With one slash to her waist, the fight card fell to the ground. Jay stabbed the blue dagger to the ground as a gold seal circle appeared.

"Return to your true form! Clow card!" The fight card was sucked into one spot and formed a red card. The card then flew to Jay's hands.

"Now, Your turn. Sword card, return to your true form! Clown card!" The dirty white glow dashed out of the knights body as she feel to the ground. The white glow dashed to the dagger stabbed to dirt and started to form a card under it…

"_Ya may have tricked those 2 but ya can't trick me!" _The possesed Moses pushed Kero aside and stood as he pointed a spear with a gold glow.

"…" Jay stared at the bandit with sad eyes. He picked up the sword card and his dagger. The little ninja walked to his bog brother as if he was about to cry.

"_I-I'm warnin' ya!" _

"I'm sorry…" Jay muttered to himself. He was able to approach the bandit with no harm.

"Moses…" His tear streamed down his cheeks once again. As he grasped the bandit's equipment on his chest, he pulled him closer and leaned on him.

"Moses…I-I'm sorry…Of all the things I've put you through, I think this is the worst. I-I never felt so…guilty…I feel so much regret to put you through this kind of torture…The cards that I released has taken control over you and it's all fault. The cards caused you so much pain…I-I'm sorry! Please!"

"Please forgive me! Big brother!" Moses eyes widened as he felt the wet tears of a familiar person running down his abs. He trembled for he was trying to take back the control.

"_Card captor ya'll goin' ta pay fer this!"_

"Shot, I already paid a price…The torture of seeing my friends in pain." The glow in Moses' spear dashed out causing the bandit to fall to the ground. The shot card fell to the dirt as well.

"Return to you true form! Clow card!" Jay threw the dagger at him hitting the Shot. Then, it slowly transformed to a card.

The card and the dagger dashed to the ninja and caught it with great skill. Jay then turned to bandit…He felt like…Well, there are no words to describe the sorrow that's slowly engulfing his heart. The ninja knelt before him as he let the bandit's head rest on his lap.

"I have no other words to say…"

"J-Jay…I…" The bandit muttered in his deep slumber.

"I-I love you…" Jay's eyes widen hearing those sweet words once more but in the end he just smiled as his face heat up with a red blush…As he gazed down at the bandit who was resting on his lap, his tears dripped to his tan cheek.

"You're not just an idiot…You're the idiot who make me feel like this…An idiot with a warm touch…" He removed his black mask taking the risk of his identity yet he would risk anything just to feel the bandit's love…even risking his own life…He held Moses' face and came down for a lip lock. He was about to give the bandit a kiss when…

"I-Isy…Is that you?" Norma rubbed her eyes but saw no one except all the people unconscious. She spotted a note and a big bag near the bandit's body. She stood and limped to the note. The treasure chick picked it up and…"

"The enemies have been defeated. Thank you. For everything, take the money for your needs. I thank you…signed, Nemesis…" Norma read out laud. She looked down to take the bag yet she was drawn to take attention of a black mask just by the bandit's red hair.

"Thanks Isy." The treasure cheek held the black mask as she felt the sunshine on her face with a grateful smile.

**He has done it again…A successful capture…Yet questions still linger…**

**Why did Clow Reed choose Jay? Why him of all people? Why can the bandit sense the cards? What is Clow Reed trying to say? Who's that man in Jay's dreams? Questions…That can't easily be answered…**

**Next chapter…**

**Chapter 13: ****Bouncers lost WHAT!? **


	13. Please read

**ATTENTION READER and REWIER OF THIS FANFIC:**

Because of the stupidity of my father and myself, My computer was reformatted.

Erasing everything including all the complete fanfiction and fallow ups.

Every single data erased from the face of the earth.

It was erased without my consent. Depression took over, and

I made a very childish tantrum.

In short am so F CKing sad that all my stories I had been working of for 4 years

have been erased a Neanderthal!

I was pissed at my father and I cried all week!

My fanfics are what keeps me sane in this crazy world I live in!

My stories are the sweat and blood of my life!

AND NOW GONE! Like shit on the street!

I don't think I can forgive my father just yet...

After all erased all you stories and school work days away before your birthday...

what a present...

So please forgive and understand. I don't think my poor writer heart can take

any more depression. I shall try my best to remember all those zillions of chapters

I have written...and maybe die in process once its is over.

Sorry and see you soon.

Yours truly, bloodysword99


End file.
